A Certain Epic Silver Gun
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: AU! In a city of Schooltropolis, Wherein the technology gaps is 20-30 years in the technology than other cities where the existence of espers dwell. The group called Judgment maintaining peace and order in the city; Join Carlos Garcia who's a member of the Judgment and Kendall Knight who happens to be one of the seven legendary level 7's in the city. Warning: OOC and Slight Kenlos.
1. The Meltdowner

Ciaossu Rushers/Rushettes!

This is my first long-term fiction, I work really hard on this one. I might even discontinue this one anytime when I'm not bored with it. But I'm a kind of guy who never leaves any stories blank.

But I've got to warn you, this story is where Big Time Rush never exist and every character are OOC (Out Of Character). This story is based on the story: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. This is wherein the guys and the gals where Espers (People who have supernatural powers oh...) :D I may even steal some characters from other series to make a bit interesting but some details about the character will be revealed later in the chapters so please bear with me. And Forgive my wrong Grammars and spellings. Another thing, I'll try not to over exaggerate on this one.

Note: I used James' new look (Short hair) and Carlos' old look.

Kendall is 16

Carlos is 15

James is 15

Logan is 15

Lucy is 15

I don't own Big Time Rush. The song inspiration was: only my railgun by fripSide

_I - italic letters will be_ _thoughts_

**I - Bold letter will be event-cards**

* * *

Title: A Certain Epic Silver Gun

Summary: In a city wherein Science is the solution to every solution to everything, the existence of espers all around. The group called Judgment maintaining peace and order in the city of Schooltropolis. Join Carlos Garcia who's a member of the Judgment and Kendall Knight who happens to be one of the seven legendary Level 7's in the city. Warning: OOC

Rating: T for Language and Violence.

**Chapter 1: The Meltdowner**

There was 5" 11 tall, blonde teenager leaning in the iron bars at the overpass, looking at the sunset. He has a dirty blonde hair with his hair spiked up, Green eyes and slightly pale skin, Wearing a white barung Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses- intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in his right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on his knees with a black combat-like shoes, while carrying a black suitcase with a blue strap with a blue penguin, dangling on his bag. He opens a yellow can: Coconut Cider, as he took a drink at the beverage and sighs with satisfaction. Until he notice a hand on the rail.

"Hm?"

He noticed five goons showed up, thus surrounding his personal space. In high sights, these goons just wanted to rob him, stole his money, beat him up silly, and ran away before the officials shows up.

A couple saw the events as they were in a safe distance, without getting involved. They were very worried about the teenager well-being.

"Is he gonna be okay?" The woman asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should call the Judgment for help," The man suggested.

The blonde teenager looks at the five goons. "Seriously, there is nothing a dull moment in this city…" The blonde teenager sighed. As if he already got used to this feeling.

In the hustling bustling city, the vehicles traveled in the asphalt-covered grounds, citizens passing by in the sidewalks. The white bus was the tour bus taking the tour of the city.

"The total population is 3.4 million people, not only that 70% of the population are student. This what 'Schooltropolis' that is," The lady introduced to the fellow passengers the city named 'Schooltropolis'. The passengers were mostly kids were at the age of four to eight years old along with their parents to guide them. "This city has a scientific technology that is beyond in any other cities, They say the technology here is beyond the age gap of thirty to forty years ago so you could say that this whole city is a giant experimental barn, " The tour guide explained the concept about the city as a kid watches the view of the outside of the city, The kid was fascinated with so much technology, Wind turbines that were saw throughout the city, Many unusual things in the city; Like a robot the maintains the cleanliness of the roads and etc. Let's just say it's the city of the future, enough said.

"Not only that…" The tour bus travels on the streets. "Does anybody know what they study here?" The tour guide asked gleefully.

"Esper Powers!?" The kids responded in total unison as the tour guide smiled and nodded in reply.

"We totally reassure you, the safety and well-being of your children is in the guarding hands of Schooltropolis. So remained at ea.-" The female tour guide was interrupted when she felt a strong surge of radiation, causing the traffic to go hay wire, The tour bus avoided other cars until it comes to a complete stop.

The tour guide had a rough landing. "Ow, ow, ow…What on earth was that-." Her attention was caught on the traffic lights. It seems the traffic was in a complete stop, the atmosphere was filled with the noises of cars. "The traffic lights are…" The traffic lights didn't function properly as it releases a small white electric discharge.

*In an Alleyway*

The man was from the five goons starts to run as he stumbled on a garbage can while running for his life.

"Damn it, this isn't my day. Who the hell is he?" He ran for his life as he tried to look back.

"Freeze Mr.!" A voice called out that caught the man's attention.

The man stopped his movements as he felt someone's pinning him to the ground, the man tried to lift his body but it was pinned down by someone.

"This is the Judgment." The voice declared with a teal armband on his left arm with a twin swords ebonized in the center with racing white strips. He grabbed the man's arm and span in upward to restrain his movements, While the man was moaning in pain. "I see you're one of the five idiots who caused a pretty annoying riot…" The teenager said playfully. The teenager is 5"6 in height, had short spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes has a mole in his left temple, wearing a white barung Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses-intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in his right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on his knees with a black combat-like shoes with a gray checkered scarf on his neck.

"Now you're under the jurisdiction of the Anti-skills," The teenager smiled as he shows off his handcuffs.

He handcuffed one of the criminals in to a rest pole, to prevent the criminal from escaping. "Damn it…" He cursed himself as he sighs in total defeat.

The teenager ran across the alley, "This is Carlos Garcia," The teenager replied into his phone, "I managed to catch one of the five culprits, Logan; Where are the other four culprits?" He reported back and continued with a question.

In an unknown location, a teenager typing into a keyboard with a can of soda in the side of the keyboard; the man wearing a small head piece in his left ear. "Okay, Take a five meters and take a left and you can probably meet them all at the end of the alley," He instructed his partner to take the path he mentioned.

"Understood," The Latino acknowledge his assistance as he takes a left and stops at his tracks. "This is the Judgment!" Carlos declared, pulling his armband as a proof of authority. "We've heard the news of robbery in this area, Ceased your resistance or-" He was cut of when he saw the situation. "Ehh?"

He saw that the crime was put into a halt; the criminals were lying in the ground, unconscious. They were also smoked like they were fried. Then he saw a blonde teenager standing in the middle of the alley that was supposed to be surrounding him. The blonde teenager looks at the teenager.

"Oh? Carlos," The blonde teenager replied as a small discharge of white electricity sparked with small white bubbles from his head.

"Kuya Kenny!?" Carlos said out with total disbelief.

*The Next Day*

Another day, sets upon the city of Schooltropolis, It was ten in the morning; Kendall and Carlos were walking on their way to the park a short detour to their school

"Honestly, How many times should I remind you," Carlos began a sermon to his friend. "Upholding the rules in Schooltropolis is the authority of us in Judgment; it would be problematic if someone did the job first," Carlos finished as he stop in his tracks.

He turned to his friend behind him, "Are you even listening, Kuya Kenny?" Kendall looks at Carlos with a bored look, meaning he already grew tired of Carlos' sermon.

"It can't be helped, dude." Kendall countered. "It's already over by the time you guys arrived,"

"A student causing a ruckus without permission," Carlos looked at the small black drones that patrols all around the city, "You might get the attention of the authorities," The smaller boy pointed out.

"Let this be a lesson to be more efficient in the future," Kendall continued walking as Carlos followed, making way to the park. "Besides, this place isn't as great as its name implies. Even if you have many security guards in a 24/7, guarding all over the city, you'll always have those idiots around." Kendall implied as he points out the flaws in the security in the city, even this city has technologically enhance technology, they couldn't help many crime as they use to, even the one who worked in the Judgment already find it difficult for them.

The two boys arrived at the park as Kendall stops his tracks as he turned to the nearest vending machine, "No matter what you say about the latest technology…" He pause his words.

"Hm, Kuya Ken-Eh?" Carlos wore a surprised face when Kendall span and kicked the vending machine, hard.

"Chaser!?" Kendall yelled while Carlos threw his face in total surprised. Then the vending machine spit a can of juice for Kendall.

He kneeled down to retrieve his juice, "No matter how much technology they added it's doesn't affect our daily lives," he finishes his point, opened his can and drank.

Carlos was kneeling on the ground in total shame. "Seriously, Kuya Kenny… Wearing those hideous things underneath those pants of yours again," Carlos's word made the blonde teenager coughed out his drink.

Carlos elbowed on his briefcase-like bag, "What the heck are you looking!?" Kendall yelled Carlos didn't like Kendall's under garments, again. But something made Carlos alarmed for a second. "These are easier and more comfortable to move around in, and-" Kendall was rudely interrupted when Carlos covered his mouth and charged him, making his can of black bean juice threw in the sky. One flash moment, both of them disappeared without a trace; except a flying can.

The can landed on the ground with a clank, those black robots were the patrol robots, who were informed when someone kicked one of the vending machine. "Vending machine #17745 failure. Vandalism suspected, Vandalism Suspected." The pieces of metal crap were calling the Anti-skills but they didn't saw the suspect, the robots were just spinning in front of the vending machine.

Meanwhile for Kendall and Carlos, were in the nearest building at the rooftop, As Carlos looks down at the robots at the park as his scarf dance in the wind. "Let this be a lesson to have a little more discretion before acting recklessly?" Carlos said in a 'know-it-all' voice. While Kendall rest his head in the rail; sick of Carlos words were sometimes right.

"Ah, that's not good we better hurry though," Carlos reminded that the blonde teenager alarmed, the blonde teenager looked at the blimp with a computerized screen.

"Ah, Right; Today it's the official system scan," Kendall looked at the computerized blimp screen in bold letters, "OFFICAIL SYSTEM SCAN STARTS AT 10:00AM sharp."

The traffic light glows in bright red color with a sign 'Don't Walk' and then turned green to 'Walk' with a walking man as a sign. The students crossed the streets as they went to a school, The school was enormous, with an open gate welcoming students, It was a two-storey building that was covered in a bright yellow cover with twenty rows of window and two door welcoming the students with opens arm. The separator that separates the campus to the outsiders was brick with a black railing. As the two students passed by; the name of the school that was carved in a black granite in the background with gold lettering, "Palmwoods Middle School." This school happens to be a middle school for boys only; the boys in this school were well-mannered gentleman not in all other school.

Inside the campus, there was a round that displays the greenery that was surrounded by bricks, Students made their way inside the building with a computer that show the announcement to all students, It also has the system scan announcement. Many students wore a white barung Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses- intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in the right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on their knees with a black combat-like shoes. While some students wore a PE uniform, a white short-sleeved shirt with yellow that outline at the end of the sleeves and at the hem of the shirt, Yellow jogging Knickerbocker shorts. The students hurried to their classed, some students were loitering in the halls; talking about the results of the system scan, while other were just loitering. Some students were having their system scan.

One room, three students were having there official system scan,

A woman held out a card in front of a student with a figure behind him. "Star, "Then she change the card with another card with another different figure. "Waves," While the other student was currently being tested, another student was being test. The woman prepared a force measuring with a strong metal at the middle with a protractor-like measuring device. She placed the device in front of the student.

"Forty degrees," She said to the student.

"Yes mam," The student obliged as the metal was bent with an invisible force in the exact measurement she needed.

"Accuracy: 0.2 millimeter," She said to her assistance while she writes down the results to her clipboard, "Shall we proceed to the next one?"

Outside of the building, some students in their PE uniform were having their abilities tested. A ten ton metal weight landed in the circle with a slight move to the left. Two men came to the metal weight holding a measuring tape and began measuring.

"Distance: 112.5 meters, 10 centimeters away from the specified target, Overall evaluation: Level 6" The man announced with a student in the starting point with a couple of weights besides him; it was Carlos who having his system scan. He had both arms on his hips with a tiresome look on his face.

Carlos sighed tiredly, "Well that's not good on my record, Figures; I've been working at the Judgment last week," He said to himself with worrying tone. He never usually missed his target before, today's record for the system scan isn't going to be in his record. He is the kind of guy who is in his perfect condition; sometimes he has fond of working at Judgment, willing to bring some peace and order in Schooltropolis; Even though sometimes it can really be a stick in the mud when it comes to his schedule. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard someone laugh.

The male teenager was wearing the same uniform like Carlos; He has his head down with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in his face. "Sometimes you can make the craziest excuse do you, Carlos Garcia?" The male teenager has a blonde, short spiky hair that was swept to the right, with slight brown highlights, and brown eyes with a slightly tan skin.

Carlos looked at his fellow student with tiring look, "Jett Stetson,"

"I might even reach Level 7 before you do," Jett boasted with such pride, He will do anything to surpass anyone to make him the star of the show. Carlos is really tired of Jett boasting himself, in front of him. He is sick of having someone rubbing his pride all over his face, he knew that killing him isn't an option, so decided to beat him in his own game.

"Hmph; I don't want you comparing your ability with mine; After all, various speeds in the 11 dimensional is a whole different story from 4-." He countered back with a logical sense of his abilities.

"Additionally," Jett started while Carlos formed a ball of fist. "I can't stand the way you act mighty just because you are the member of the Judgment, even though you're a mere first grader," Jett began spouting stuff that isn't true, Carlos looks at Jett with such annoyance, trying to resists the intention to kill the blonde, "Not listening as usual." Carlos mumbled under his breathe.

"Listen, when calls me the Palmwoods' big bad silver gun-" The blonde was interrupted with a large explosion of water spouts in the south, the water just bounced back. Thank you large explosion; Jett was astonished as he lost his balanced and lands on the ground.

"What was that?" A student asked his friend.

"What a sound!" A student shocked.

Jett recovered slightly, while trying to shake off the dizziness. "Man, what the hell was that?" The blonde teenager wondered.

This is Carlos' chance to beat him. "Humph, you might not be aware you just transferred three months and four weeks ago, whose abilities were being tested at the pool was the Palmwoods' 'Silver Gun'." Carlos stated while Jett looking at him as he heard another explosion of water in the pool area.

"He has so much destructive power that the school is having a hard time measuring it without dampening it using the pool." The Latino continued his explanation and yet another powerful spout of water in the pool. "Are you man enough to take that head on?" Carlos dared Jett to challenge the Palmwoods' Silver Gun but Jett didn't reply as he swallowed his saliva hard.

Meanwhile at the pool area, there was a blonde teenager standing at the side of the pool as water began to pour down because of the tremendous power and just so happens to be Kendall who's having his system scan today.

"Results: Speed – 2190 meters per second, Electromagnetic force: 0.13 Kilotons, Target deviation 12.31 pentameters…" While the officials announced the results, he has three pieces of coins in his hand, he toss them in the air and catch them with one hand. The water showers were depleted.

"Overall Evaluation – Level 7." Kendall wasn't surprised with the result as he holds a coin in his fingers. "Hmm…" The coin he holds is a plain arcade token which he used during his system scan.

*Inside the school*

The students were called to have showers after the official system scan was finally over; the students were at the shower room, freshening up. The whole room was filled with two round chairs, Cabinets filled with towels, Men cosmetics such as deodorants, colognes, shampoos and other bath needs and lockers specifically for some students.

Some students were showering in their showering cubicles, some boys were changing back to their uniform, and some boys were talking about some other things. While Carlos and Kendall were having a converse during their shower about the events happened during his system scan

The taller teenager was rubbing shampoo on his hair. "You heard all the way from the schoolyard?" He asked to his friend.

Carlos turned the knob, turning the shower off. "It was pretty awesome you know, everyone was shocked you know," He grabbed his towel hanging by the shower door as he began drying his hair.

"Seriously, Do they really have to go that far measuring my ability, your ability is way more convenient than mine," Kendall point out as Carlos applied towel in his waist; Feeling Carlos' ability is way more convenient than his.

"The grass is always greener in other pastures you know that," Carlos added some made-up expression to make his point.

Kendall closed the shampoo, as he began soaping his body, "That may be true, But I don't-"

"But even so,"

"Hmm?"

"Remember Kuya Kenny you're the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, You should put more pride in your chest." The Latino makes his point.

"Silver Gun?" Kendall wasn't used to his title just because of his ability at Level 7, there various reasons why they called him the Silver Gun of the Palmwoods.

"You know…" Carlos smiles seductively. "Something more of a…" Kendall wasn't sure what's coming then, He felt something warm in his private area.

Carlos was beside him that he began to rub Kendall's private part as he began to grope and message around it. Kendall was in a total shocked he didn't move a muscle. "This 'part' of yours needs some more con-fi-dence." Carlos whispered seductively as he continues massaging. "Oh, how the beautiful scent of my Kuya Kenny became such iniquity!" The Latino attracted by his kuya He would have though his ultimate chance to show his love for him. "The allure of this seductive humility! Carlos', no Carlos' heart is breaking! Oh how I want this to lasts forever-." But Carlos was interrupted when Kendall punched him out of his shower cubicle as the door closed down he grabbed his towel and began drying himself up. The students were totally in shocked of the moment. The school had no rules about homosexual relationships, but When a couple PDA in public? That's a whole new discussion.

Carlos was on the floor naked, it's a good thing his naked body was shielded with his towel. The pain didn't bother him, It was a so called 'A cupid's arrow down to his heart' either he is obsessed with him or is it just pure lust? You'll know the rest. "I THINK YOUR HEAD IS BROKEN YOU PERVERT!?" Kendall scolded Carlos' perverted actions while he dries himself off.

"I was doing a bit of skinship…" Carlos assured his perverted actions with a simple doing such as physical intimacy. But for Kendall, He didn't bought it.

"SHUT UP!?" Kendall yelled that was heard from the whole school.

Meanwhile to another district, there was another school. It's not like a rich school like the Palmwoods Middle School; it was a public middle school. The school has two two-storey building that was connected to an arched bridge with was covered with glass to keep the AC in. The building was decorated with white paint and few trees around the school with an opened space to welcome students.

Currently all the students were being let out after their system scan; there was one student who has his eyes on his on his mobile computer on his hands. He is 5"8 tall, short, spiky, dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, brown eyes. Wearing a white polo with a sky blue sweater vest with lemon yellow collar and the end of its sleeves, wearing a navy blue pants with white socks and black shoes with a black backpack behind him. He was humming a song while doing business with his mobile.

"Let's see…"

"Lo~gan Mi~tchell!" Then A teenager began to hug from behind, making the other boy unsteady due to the loss of balance, The boy felt something heat in his chest he didn't know his friend's hands was in his uniform. The other teenager was female who is 5"5 tall, has slightly pale skin, brown eyes, long black hair with red strikes wearing a white polo with blue collar with racing yellow line at the side of the collar, with navy blue skirt that reaches until her thighs, white knee socks with black doll shoes along with A small green handbag in her left shoulder and black guitar case behind her.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing to me Lucy?!" Logan scolded harshly as she gets off of his friend.

"Common, Logie; I was just doing our usual greeting." Lucy explained her action to his friend. They didn't bother what their fellow classmates think, the other boys blushed as they try to walk away, some student just look at the event, While some students were whispering about Logan and Lucy's awkward greeting.

"Another way to deepen our friendship then!" Lucy declared that made Logan wailed in embarrassment.

Logan and Lucy where in 7th district at the city sitting on a local bench near a store, while Logan was sitting on the bench while Lucy are standing in front of him.

Logan sighed in frustration. "You're so cruel…"

"I'm sorry Logan; I got carried away; would you like to hear my song I've been working on?" She bought out her guitar, attempting to make it up for Logan.

"Maybe next time," Logan raised his hand, refusing Lucy's offer, honestly; Lucy was an awesome song-writer and musician. But he didn't want to spoil Lucy's wonderful songs. "Seriously, Lucy…"

"Anyways, how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, systems scan,"

"Ohh…That; it's no good as usual; I'm level 4 as always." He told his friend the result, "I've always been like that since elementary school. The teacher told me that 'Why do you always want your ability to be that weak, Are those smartness of you is always been your ability all along,'" Logan mimicked his teacher's words to him since he was in elementary school, But they didn't knew that Logan's smartness was his natural talent.

Lucy sat down beside her friend. "Well, They've always underestimate your intelligence Logan, They didn't know your true potential yet, I guess you can say that some people have a short attention span." Lucy's words make Logan chuckle in delight.

"I guess you're right," Logan laughed.

"Hey guys!" A voice from the distance caught Logan and Lucy's attention.

It was teenager wearing the same uniform as Logan. Figures, that teenager happen to be Logan's classmate like Lucy. He had brown, short, spiky hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin while wearing the same uniform as Logan. The teenager stopped his tracks in front of Logan and Lucy to catch his breathes.

"Guys, you'll never guess what just happened to me?" The teenager overly excited told his friends what just happened earlier what happened to him.

"What is it James? There's a sale on Cuda cosmetics, 'again'," Logan guessed.

"You started dating another girl, in AIM class?" Lucy continued with a guess.

"Or you've heard theirs a sale on bandanas at the seventh district," Logan continued with another guess, making James grew tired of Logan's and Lucy's guess.

"No, No and Really?" James answered and questioned about the last question. He shook of the questions. "Anyways, Guess what? My esper ability raised a level!" He told the news to his friends.

"Whoa, really? Congratulations, dude?!" He congratulated his friend, making Lucy uncomfortable.

James looks at Lucy with a concerned look. "Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to rub it in front of your face,"

"No need, to tell you the truth; I have no intention to be an esper," Lucy reasoned despite of James' show off'ness. "And besides, if every day is fun, I don't really mind, Okay?" The normal assured Logan and James which made Logan sigh in relief.

"Lucy…" The smart boy smiled.

"Here why don't you try listen to this song," Lucy offered as she applied a headphone on Logan's ear.

After a while, Logan understood who the artist who sang the song is. "One Direction Isn't that…"

"Yeah, I got the early download; I'm even planning on getting the CD later," Lucy mentioned.

"You're going to by the CD, Even if you already have the song?" James wondered as he sat beside Logan.

Lucy gripped her mp3 player. "I'm going to premium merchandise, you see the first 100 customer can win the first edition as the proof of purchase that what a true fan does!" Lucy said adamantly as he removes the headphone from Logan's ear.

"If that's being the case, let's go buy!" She stood up from her seat.

"Uhh, yeah about that; I have arrangements with Carlos today." Logan stated his reason to Lucy.

"Carlos? You mean Carlos Garcia of the Judgment?" She dictated in detail if she got the person that Logan mention.

"My dreams were granted thanks to Carlos I'm finally going to meet Kendall!" Logan was grateful to his friend Carlos with eyes that sparkle in delight. "He's one of the seven legendary Level 7's in Schooltropolis; The Palmwoods' Silver Gun: Kendall Knight!" He squeals like a total fan girl being able to meet one of the famous espers in the city.

Upon hearing the word, 'The Palmwoods' Silver Gun' made Lucy bummed down. "The Palmwoods' Level 7? I bet he's just one of those people who act almighty than everyone else because of their esper ability," She rolled her eyes in total disgust. She really hates people who were show offy jerks and began to boast around how great they are.

"That not entirely true you know," The smart boy added.

"Who knows, Maybe this Kendall guy is nice. Some rich people look like super dressed were technically super nice." James noted to make Logan's reason stronger.

"Yeah, But I hate those sort of people belittle those below themselves, right? That just pisses me off." She criticized every rich who thinks that they're elite titles are just a fat joke. "And on top of that, A rich spoiled-brat boy from Palmwoods?"

"Isn't it wonderful he's a rich boy?" Logan squealed even more that made Lucy and James look at him. "On top of all of that he's just plain wonderful because he's a rich boy!" He attracted to him even he hadn't met him yet.

"Whoa, Dude; I never thought you're the kind of guy who like to celebrity types?" James teased Logan's enamored state that made him snap back to reality.

"That is so not true, and the fact that I'm from Minnesota has nothing to do with it, "Logan states his reason why isn't one of those people who were attracted to celebrity parts. "By the way; why don't come with us Lucy?" Logan offered at Lucy.

"I don't really…" Lucy protested. Logan looked at James as they have the same thought; they nodded their heads in agreement.

James and Logan gathered there things. "Its fine, its fine!" Logan grabbed Lucy's arm.

"It's fine? What do you mean-"

James started to push Lucy from her back. "Don't be a sourpuss and come with us,"

"Not only that, you don't get this chance often you know." Logan started to run and met with his friend.

"Wait a minute, Logan, James!" Lucy protested trying to stop them.

*At a restaurant*

Kendall and Carlos were inside the restaurant waiting for someone as Carlos and He were having coffee.

"A fan of mine?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, He happens to be at Judgment branch 145th branch that I'm in, responsible for giving me Intel on the crimes happening around." He explained Kendall's fan who happens to be Carlos' partner in his work. "I couldn't refuse his request to meet you just once." He stated his reason why, because his partner really wants to meet him. Kendall just gives out a frustrating sigh. He's really isn't use having fans pestering him, praising him for his awesomeness. He just wishes he could treat him normally. But since he has a title the Palmwoods' Silver Gun and it's not his fault for he was chosen; He has no other choice but to get used to it.

Carlos sips his coffee and the sets on its plate. "I know you're fed up with fans always pestering you, But I completely vouch you that Logan is a well-mannered gentleman." The Latino assured Kendall that made Kendall slightly less troubled.

"Not only that: he's one of the few people that I know, who I acknowledge as a true friend." Carlos set down his cup of coffee as he reaches his bag for his square computer tablet. "So you can leave it to Carlitos, Which I will keep my Kuya Kenny's stress levels in a low minimum wage." He completely assured that everything will go according to plan. And by that I mean Carlitos plans.

"I'll get us through today's plans will go flawlessly-" Kendall took Carlos' tablet, before can Carlos retrieve it back; Kendall stopped him with a hand on his face.

"What's this?" Using Logan as an excuse to with Kuya Kenny on a date" plan." Kendall read the front page of Carlos' computerized planner. "Step#1: Deepen relationship in a family restaurant, Step#2: Play in the game center - purchase sexy underwear. Step#3: Shop for Comic books – Purchase Aphrodisiacs. Step#4: Shop for sport equipment – Purchase condoms. Step#5: Eliminate Logan. Step#6: Check-in love hotel with Kuya Kenny." He recited everything Carlos wrote for today's plans, thus ruining his plans for the day. "So basically, acting generously towards a friend and taking advantage of him, just to enact your perverted fantasy, that's how I read it." Carlos was sweating like crazy know that Kendall found out about his real intentions behind the fake intentions.

Kendall began to stretch Carlos' cheek as a punishment for his lewdness. "YOU'RE DRIVING MY STRESS LEVELS SKYHIGH!" He scolded while he stretches the Latino's cheeks even harder.

Carlos was mumbling something yet it was incoherent because his cheeks were being stretched. "Please Calm down, Kuya Kenny…" The Kendall releases his cheeks as Carlos put his hands on his sore cheeks.

"Even so…"

"Hm?"

"If Carlos knows him, I think that's fine by me," Kendall just elbowed at the table it doesn't bother him even if they have sexual activity, as long as he/she is friends with him and it's fine.

Carlos was lost with words, he jump from his seat and then landed on Kendall's lap. "Kuya…KENNY!? I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD CARE FOR ME LIKE THIS!? Carlos is going crazy…"

Kendall looked at the window, He was being watched by three students, and the first one was looking them plainly and the second and third was blushing madly as they saw two boys were hugging, giving a wrong first impression.

"Excuse me…"

"Heh…"

"I'm terribly sorry, but you're disturbing the other guests…" The waitress informed with a couple of customers were staring at him, they didn't knew that they were catching a lot of attention.

_One hit on the head later…_

They're all outside the restaurant.

Carlos holds his throbbing head. "Now, let's starts the introduction, over here is a second year from Charles Darwin Middle School, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond." The Latino introduced to the first two students.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Logan Mitchell…" The smart boy introduces himself sheepishly.

"How's it going," James winked at Kendall as a greeting.

"And next to him is…"

"Hello, I'm Logan's classmate; Lucy Stone." She says casually not minding the formalities, "I'm not sure what's going on but I tagged along anyway, By the way; I have no intention of becoming an esper." She ends with a smile, causing Logan to be alarmed.

"L-L-Lucy, what are you…" Logan didn't want to be embarrassed in front of a rich boy like Kendall.

"Logan…James…and Lucy…" The blonde teenager recalled correctly. "I'm Kendall Knight, pleased to meet you," He greeted himself normally, not minding the strayed introductions by Lucy.

James, Logan and Lucy were shocked, "Um, Pleased" James started.

"To…" Logan continued.

"Meet you…" Lucy ended.

Carlos stepped in. "We may have strayed from the schedule a bit," Kendall noticed Carlos looking at his tablet. "But Carlos will make sure today's plans go perfect-," Kendall is starting to get pissed off; He didn't want his new friends to found out Carlos' true colors yet.

He smacks Carlos at the head hard. "Seriously," The blonde teenager looked turned around to his new friends. "Well, there's no point of standing here like total statues, for starters: Why don't we go to the arcade."

Lucy, James and Logan we surprised when Kendall wants to go to the arcade, a commoner's arcade. "The arcade?" Lucy repeated.

"Common, Carlitos let's get going." Kendall called his friend. He slings briefcase-like bag behind him as they look at his three friends who have disbelief looked on their faces, Kendall just smiled.

"Seriously Kuya Kenny, You should stop playing these childish games, reading book for free and start playing chess and do a tea ceremony or something; something more appropriate to your status?" suggested by the Latino as they walked by the streets while they walked with a lady giving away some flyers, Logan accepted on of the flyer.

"Be quiet will you, Do I look like some idiot who wants to play chess or do some boring tea ceremony," He scolded his friend as he accepted a flyer from the lady.

Lucy, Logan and James looked at Kendall skeptically. "He's not really… the gentlemanly like… " Lucy said with an arched eyebrow.

"He doesn't look down on anyone, does he?" Logan pointed out as he puts his attention on the flyer.

"By the way, what's that?" James asked Logan as he looks at the flyer.

"It looks like a flyer for an opening of a new crepe store, Not only that the first one hundred will receives a free Penguino mascot a small present," Logan summarizes the content of the flyer.

"What's with that cheap character?" Lucy leered at the pathetic character. "No one ever cares about that thing anyways," She was stopped when she bumps into someone.

"Sorry about-" She didn't knew that Kendall was the on blocking her way; he was busy looking at the flyer.

"Kendall is something wrong?" asked worriedly by the smart boy.

"What's the matter, Kuya Kenny?" Carlos asked as he looks at the flyer that Kendall is looking at.

"Hello? Has this crepe store caught your attention?" Carlos wondered as he looks at his friends with a smug skeptical grin. "Or is it probably, it's the present that you are after?" The Latino's guess alarmed the three teenagers.

"Eh?" The three teenagers were struck with awe.

"Of course not!" Kendall turned to them with a blushing face. "I don't care about Penguino at all," The blonde teenager declared falsely while Carlos still wore the smug skeptical grin. "It's mean, it's just a penguin! What kind of boy would be happy to get that kind of present-" He was cut off when his friend looks down at the bag his hugging with obvious evidence. His Penguino keychain dangles down, helplessly dangling down.

Kendall was embarrassed while Carlos turned away; chuckling in the humor and the three teenagers didn't know how to react.

After a while, they were at the nearest park at the 7th district; where the newest crepe store is located. The pink food truck with the sign saying: RABLM Crepe, Also there another sign saying with the giveaway of Penguino mascot. Not only that, the tour bus parked beside it. Many people were loitering around the area; there are tourist, some workers, some students and many kids. Probably the kids from the tour bus; It's only 3:45 in the afternoon, They're probably here because they wanted to stop by for snacks; The kids were going hyper drive because the aroma of scent of cooking-batter in various fillings, wrapped down in a thin pancake and they want to have the Penguino mascot that Kendall wants.

The gang finally arrives at the park, where the new crepe store is, that they were welcome with many people. "Wow… There are a lot of people here." Lucy was awe with many people lined up at the food truck.

"Why they're so many?" Logan said with a question in his head.

There's also the tour guide from the tour bus. "Remember we are taking a one hour break, please do not wander off to far…" She reminded all the kids from the tour bus.

Logan, James and Carlos looked at the tour bus. "I think we have the wrong timing…" Logan implied as he looks at the busy tour guide.

"Why don't I secure us a bench?" Carlos suggested.

"I'll go with you…" Logan turned to Lucy who is waiting in line for their crepe. "Lucy, Could you get ours for us?" Logan called his friend as Lucy put her attention away from the crepe menu.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you later…" Carlos added from the distance.

"Wai-" Lucy was about to protests but Kendall's persistence face froze her. Kendall is tapping his left arm with his finger, waiting in line to get his crepe and his prize.

The blonde teenager saw Lucy's expression. "Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing…Um…would you like to swap places?" She offered to Kendall as he made a happy expression, which he immediately turned to a cool expression.

"No, I'm perfectly fine…" He denied Lucy's offer. "I'm fine as long as I can buy a crepe…"

He noticed the other kids holding their crepe with their Penguino mascot. "Penguino get."

"Me too, me too…" the other kid boasted making Kendall envious as Lucy sighed.

After a while, it's finally Lucy's turn. Kendall is just one turn away to retrieve his prize. "I'm sorry for the wait, here you go." The lady holds down the small blue penguin with a black strap wearing a black tuxedo with red tie and moustache on top of his beak that is perfect for a cellphone. "This is the last one,"

She holds the three crepes. "Thanks…" she holds out her hand to retrieve it. "Wait, did you say that this is the last one?" She heard the sound of bag dropping behind her. It was Kendall, sadly moping on the park ground. Immersing in his melancholy because he didn't get the last present he wanted. He didn't mind the other customers watching him. He's busy moping around in his own sadness.

"If you want to…" Kendall turned up to Lucy with a sad, pouty, face, as if he's ready to cry.

"If you'd like, you can have this…" Lucy offered that immediately brighten his mood.

Kendall grabbed Lucy's hand with the Penguino in it. "REALLY? ARE YOU REALLY SURE?!"

"Uh…Sure…"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!?" Kendall cried out, thanking Lucy's good samaritan.

Lucy doesn't know how to respond. "N-No problem…"

At the bench, Carlos was mingling with Logan's hair while James tries to break them up. They've stop playing when they saw Kendall jumping in joy holding out His and Carlos' crepe while Lucy holds Hers, James, and Logan's crepe.

Lucy took a bite of his chocolate cream with banana crepe and began chewing. Logan and James were eating their crepes while watching the show.

"Come on, Kuya Kenny don't be shy…" Carlos offered his crepe to his Kendall.

"I said I don't want any!" Kendall refuses and backs away from him, "What the heck of a flavor natto and fresh cream topping?"

"Come on now," Carlos offered his Kuya a bite of his crepe.

"Stop it, dude!" Kendall ran and The Latino chased him.

"Isn't it great?" James started.

Lucy looked at James "What do you mean?"

"Kendall is a bit different from the gentleman-like image I had of him, but he's a lot friendlier and easy to get along with than I thought," Logan smiled as he took a bite of his crepe. Lucy looked at Kendall who's still busy fighting Carlos' affectionate attempt to have an indirect kiss with him. He simply just pushed him with his hand preventing him to distort his personal space. They didn't know that they were being watched by kids and some adults.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Lucy muttered.

Kendall looked at Lucy and his crepe, then he completely forgot something.

"Here," Kendall showed his banana, whipped cream with chocolate syrup fill crepe.

Lucy looked at Kendall's crepe with a questioning look. "Here?"

"You want to try some, right? As thanks for earlier, I'll give you a bite. " Kendall smiled and offered his crepe.

"Uh…" But the normal female hesitates.

"KUYA KENNY!?" Carlos screeched alarmed Lucy and Kendall and that made Logan and James looked.

"EVEN THOUGH I'M HERE FOR YOU, YOU WANT TO S-S-SHARE AN INDIRECT KISS WITH L-L-LUCY?!" The Latino imparted Kendall's action; He didn't want his Kendall's crepe to be touching someone else but him. I mean, come on…It's just crepe get over it!

Lucy is still wondering about her new friendship with Kendall and Carlos. "I don't think I can't keep up with your friends…" She told Logan that made Logan and James wore a perplexed look, But Logan notice something.

"What is it Logan?" James asked his smart friend.

"It's nothing; I just notice the nearby bank; why the security shutters are already in place in the middle of the day?" Logan was just wondering why the bank is closed in the middle of the day. While Kendall is still busy punishing Carlos by pinching his cheek super hard until they notice the closed bank.

Without warning, the security shutters were exploded leaving a trail of smoke as the bank sounds the alarmed. Then James, Logan and Carlos sense's broke. Kendall looked at the explosion while Carlos immediately ate his crepe in a single bite and threw the wrapper away, James and Logan stood up.

"What was that?" Lucy wondered about the huge explosion with her ears covered.

Carlos jumped at the park bench and the hedges. "James: Make sure the public remains at the park premises, Logan: Contact the Anti-skills and make sure no citizens get involved." Carlos commanded as he land at the ground with his knees and hand on his pocket, and revealed his Judgment arm band. "Please hurry."

"Sure!" Logan understood as he puts on his Judgment arm band as he grabs his cell phone from his bag.

"Got it!" James also understood as he also puts on his Judgment arm band as he ran to inform the public.

"Carlos!"

"Please stay back, Kuya Kenny." Carlos reminded as puts on his Judgment arm band, "Maintaining the security in Schooltropolis is the Judgment's job, if I were you; please behave yourself this time."

Kendall basically gave up the argument and let Carlos do his job. "Yes that's right, In front of the bank on the 7th district in the Furiai Plaza, a robbery in progress; requesting the mobilization of the Anti-Skills ASAP." Logan reported to his phone, requesting assistance from the Anti-Skills.

The smoke coming from the bank exploded even more, revealing more smoke. They were three goons escaping with a bag filled with money with white handkerchief to cover their identity.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" The first snatcher said

"Hurry let's go!" The second snatcher said.

"Stop right there!"

The three criminals stop at their tracks as Carlos steps in front of them five feet away.

"This is the Judgment." Carlos declared, pulling his armband as a proof of authority. "You're all under arrest for property damage and robbery, seize any resistance or pay the price!" The Latino warned the criminals. But the criminals looks at each other as Carlos looks at their expression, he turns bitter when they saw them laughing their guts out, assuming they thought it was a joke.

"What's up with this brat? Is Judgment short hand or something?" The third snatcher laughs as they make a sarcastic joke. Carlos didn't bought it, Then he slowly walks to the criminals, giving them a piece of his mind.

"Hey little boy, if you don't get lost right now, you're seriously gonna get hurt!" The second snatcher charges him and threw an incoming punch.

Carlos just simply moves to his left to evade the punch. "Those stupid goon lines are…" He span around, grabbed the snatcher's wrist and kick his foot then let's go of the criminal's wrist, The criminal lost balance as he span in the air and lands on the ground in thud, leaving him unconscious.

"…are simple death threats." He finishes with one out of three snatchers were defeated.

The other two looks at their partner were shocked, "Why you…" The first snatcher cursed him.

"Whoa. Awesome move…" Lucy was stunned on how Carlos' simple moves can incapacitate an opponent.

"Very good Carlitos, He never fails to impress me." Kendall states that his Carlos never fails to give a surprise.

"Please mam, you can't leave the plaza." Logan begs the tour guide as he holds the tour guide's arm.

"But…" The tour guide refuses as she tries to release from Logan's grip.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"You see…"Logan started.

"I can't find one of the boys!" She informed the problem to Kendall and Lucy.

"Eh?"

"Just a second ago, he said he was going to get something he forgot on the bus." She added for info.

"In that case, Logan and I will-" Kendall was cut.

"I'm going too!" Lucy volunteers to help. Kendall looks at him with concern as she nods with determination.

"I understand. Let's split up and search." Kendall acknowledges her assistance as they start the search.

Meanwhile back to Carlos, He stands waiting for the criminal's next move. The first criminal shows his hands as starts with a small flame and then grew bigger. "Even if you regret it now, I'm still going out at you."

'A pyrokinesist? Seriously…' Carlos thought with a bored expression.

"…I'll turn you to ashes." The first criminal threatens as Carlos started to run away from him.

"Hey…" The third criminal chimed in.

"Like I'll let you escape!" The first criminal threw the flame in the air as the flame followed Carlos.

Carlos stopped in his tracts, twist the left foot of his heel of his toe, threw himself forward and then disappeared. "Who said anything…" He started.

"He disappeared?" He said in disbelief.

"…about escaping?" Carlos asked in front of him. He twists his right foot's heel to the right, threw himself to the right and disappeared.

He didn't know that Carlos was behind him, He simply attacked him with his left foot; making him lost his balance and then landed on the road. Then the Latino was in front of the criminal. The wind blew revealing underneath his polo, a belt with small pockets with a knife-like darts. Then he using his free hands, he swipes the back of his belt, grabbing thirteen pieces of darts. He simply just threw the darts in the air, and then he drops his hand midway, with a string-like silhouette from his fingertips. Then the two darts landed on the down left side of his jacket, three darts on down right side of his jacket, two darts on upper right on his jacket, two darts on the upper left on his jacket, two darts landed on his left wrist and two darts landed on his right wrist.

The first criminal froze in fear. "Teleporter?"

"Wrong, Psychospeeder."Carlos corrected while holding a dart on his fingertips. "Resist any further, I might have this, lodge inside you." Carlos threatens the criminal, but he finally gave up.

Back to the other four, Kendall, James, Logan and Lucy along with tour guide searched the around the bus and some at the hedges to look for the kid. Kendall searched inside the bus, James searched behind the bus, Logan searched at other side of the bus, Lucy searched the nearest hedge at the bus, and the tour guide searched the hedges beside the bus, but still no luck.

"Over there?" Kendall asked

"No good!" James answered

"Where did he go already?" Kendall whined as continue searching.

Lucy keep looking at the hedges the underneath the hedges. The she heard some noises beside her.

The third criminal bumps into a kid, "What the hell- Lucky, You're coming with me." The third snatcher grabs the kid's arm.

"Excuse me, do I know you sir?" The kid asked the criminal. Lucy was about to tell the others but she knew the kid was about to get hurt and the criminal might get away.

"Never mind about that, hurry!" The third snatcher was starting to hurt the kid.

'Even I'm…' She thought as she reaffirms her determination. She stood up and went after the criminal.

"Okay, let's try the other-" Kendall tries to widen the search. But their attention was caught.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Carlos was about to detain the other criminal but his attention was caught.

"Let go!"

"No!" Lucy refuses to let go of the kid.

"Damn it!" The third criminal kicks her on the face. They were tears from her left eye, that time where Kendall witnessed the event wearing shocked with an angry expression.

Lucy manages to retrieve the kid out of harm's way, but the third criminal was starting to aboard on the criminal's car.

"Lucy!" Logan screams at his friend.

Carlos was about to react. "Carlos!" He screamed at his friend.

"Yes?"

He slowly walks from the smog. "This fight has turned to more personal matters now, I'm sorry but…" He stops at his tracts. "I'm stepping in now…" Kendall declares that he's in the fight, and then white electricity starts to come out from his body with a bubble-like pops from his head.

"Uh…." The Latino was stuck in awe.

"I remember now!" The first snatcher chimed in. "Theirs is this horrifying teleporter in Judgment who'll tear you apart your body and soul if he catches you." The first snatcher tells a rumor about a certain teleporter that was circling around that only criminals knew.

"Who are you referring to?" Carlos asked the pinned down guy.

The third criminal slams the car door shut, as he looks at a teenager from a far with a rear view mirror. "Like I'll back down after all this!" He affirms all his determination as he threw them down in the table. The car immediately shift to the right and then in front of the teenager his fighting, attempting to drive all over him.

"And there's another who rules over the teleporter's body and soul – the strongest Meltdowner!" The first criminal finishes.

The blonde teenager grabs something from his pocket and picks up a coin.

"I'll take you all down at once!" The third criminal said determinedly. The ordinary road now turns into a jousting field, wherein the two warriors will battle it down into a final round that will decided it all. The people around them are now the audience that will watch the joust.

Carlos smiled. "That's right. That person is definitely amongst the top of Schooltropolis' 3.4 million people…" He explains promptly.

Then Kendall has a coin on top of his thumb and gives it a quickly flip in the air.

"The second strongest of the legendary level 7's,"

The snatcher steps on the gas hard, making the car charge on full throttle, while the coin slowly falls. Then car charges at Kendall. Then Kendall looks at the coin with a keen eye, the coin lands on his hand formed-gun, then… A ray of silver light come shot from his index finger, a gust of wind formed from the attack. The criminal braces himself; the ray of light leaves a small crater in the road, then sends the car flying by leaving the explosion underneath the car.

"The Electrogun – Kendall Knight, Kuya Kenny." Carlos announced the second strongest one of the legendary level 7's. Carlos braces himself with the wind created by Kendall's attack as he holds his ear because the sound aftermath. "The Palmwoods Middle School's pride and joy, the unrivaled Prince of Radiation."

Kendall retained his post with slight white electricity from his hand and a little white bubble pops from his head. The wind slowly dilated as he heard the crash from behind. He combed his hair upward. The car honks, from the distance. But surprisingly, the third criminal was comically alive with an air bag supporting him.

"Whoa…" James was stunned seeing the one of the legendary level7's in action.

"That…" Logan starts.

"…was Amazing..." Lucy finishes.

At the end of the day, all was resolved. The Anti-Skills arrived and began cleaning up the mess made by the criminal. Some member of the Anti-Skills were taking photos of the incident, the entrance of the bank was put with 'DO NOT CROSS' tape and some Judgment seniors arrived at the scene.

"None of the public were injure, and also…" Logan reported to his senior.

The female member of the Anti-Skills with green hair and large circular glasses. "Um…Please hurry up and get inside please…" The three criminals were fall in line inside the truck of the Anti-Skills to the Anti-Skills Detainment Center.

The First Criminal was about to get in. "I have to admit, you're esper ability wasn't bad." Carlos' words caught his attention.

"Huh?"

"Maybe somewhere around level 4 I think. You grew too confident of your abilities and went down the wrong path, Take this chance in the detainment center to reflect on your actions and then make a fresh start for yourself." He advises the criminal to rethink about his life as he steps away from him. But the criminal just gritted his teeth hard, and then Carlos didn't know that there is a music player from his pocket. He proceeded in entering the truck.

"Thank you very much!" The tour guide thanked Lucy for her bravery in saving the child.

"Umm…No problem," Lucy insisted.

"How can we ever repay you?" The mother of the child that Lucy saved asked modestly. "Come on, thank the girl,"

"Thank you," The kid thanked Lucy with a smile.

Lucy was feeling a bit modest about the small efforts she made. She saves a kid that was nearly harmed by another evil people. As the day starts to seize, she sits next to the bags of Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and hers, attempting to mellow down the day. She met two Palmwoods' students, one was the member of the Judgment along with James and Logan, she have the snack with the weird entertainment courtesy of Carlos and Kendall, There was crime that nearly injured her, and lastly she met the second strongest of the legendary level 7's. After all that red tape, she has a fun day with her new friends.

Kendall approached at Lucy. "That was quite a feat, Lucy."

"Eh?"

"You looked really cool back there." Kendall said honestly that made her blush. Her how view on the Palmwoods' Silver gun really changed, He is a fun-loving, childish, friendly, stubborn and will never show mercy to anyone who hurts his friends. She smiled. "That really-."

"Kuya…Kenny!?" Carlos jumped behind Kendall's shoulder.

"Hey, Carlos!" The blonde teenager scolded his friend by his usual pervertedness.

"Lucy!" Logan's voice caught Lucy's attention.

"How's your injury?" Logan asked worriedly on Lucy's injury. It's just a gash on the cheek. It's fine.

"I'm fine, don't worry about…" Lucy reassured the smart boy as she looks at Kendall.

"Are you sure?" Logan reconfirms.

"Seriously, Logan…" James slings on the smart boy's shoulder. "You worry too much; you're almost like my mom." The pretty boy teases making Logan pout.

"No, I do not…" The smart boy denies while James playfully pokes at Logan's blown cheeks.

'Kendall…' She thought. 'was also amazing.' She thought with a smile on her face.

"I SAID, CUT IT OUT!?" Kendall warned as he electrocuted Carlos from behind him.

* * *

**Logan:** Kendall is really awesome!

**Lucy:** You can say that again...

**James:**Here' goes the starstruck again.

**Logan:** I never knew that Carlos has that kind of taste...

**Lucy:** Not to mention Kendall's addiction.

**James:** Don't just A-wall on that, Next week is gonna be hot.

Next Chapter: Kendall and Carlos Inseparable Partners.

The song inspiration was: only my railgun by fripSide

**Unanswered Questions:**

- If Logan is a level 4 esper, What's his ability?

- What is James' level and ability?

- What's Lucy's reason for to be uninterested in Esper Abilities?

- What's with the Robber's Music Player in his pocket and what purpose is it?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter: Please feel free to asks any question about his fic, But any question that will contain spoilers will not be entertained. So PM me your questions.

Please Review and :D


	2. Carlos and Kendall Inseparable Partners

Hello guys!

I'm back with the new chapter. I'd like my first 2 review from chey21 and CUTE CARGAN LOVE and my beta: Swayzee Sweetheart. Thnnks you guys.

Before I start, I'll let you have a detail with one of the characters. One thing, I don't own Big Time Rush.

Kendall Knight (Meltdowner)

- He is the 2nd strongest of the legendary level 7's; Also known with many titles: The Palmwoods' Silver Gun, The Electrogun, and The Unrivaled Prince of Radiation. A 3rd year middle school student of Palmwoods Middle School.

- His favorite technique is the "Silver Gun". But all the people called it the "Electrogun" Basically an accelerated unstable electrons created an electric charged created an Electromagnetism with a metal arcade coin. 5X faster than the speed of sound, it fires a silver light. Hence the title says it all,

-He can control 500 kilotons (Measures of destructive nuclear radiation) When controlled precisely, he can also manipulate pure electricity, He can also manipulate magnetism and Electromagnetic field by manipulating unstable Electrons. Due to his unique ability on a high level is rare. He can also control unstable electrons, One false move; It can blew a body part off, yet sometimes mistaken to be an Electromaster.

- He is sometimes offensive, stubborn, resourceful, calm, and friendly. His looks often can attract girls. Shown to be friendly with other people and doesn't look down on lower level espers.

- He's hobbies were playing arcade, hanging with friends and sometimes seen in bookstores reading hockey magazines every Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays twice a month. (He just reads them not buys them)

- Shown to have great interest in hockey and cute things since he was in Kansas, He is a huge fan of Penguino and Pickles The Duck. Shown to wear boxers underneath shorts in where Carlos constantly complains.

That's all and enjoy.

_i - _italic_ for thoughts and flashbacks_

a - normal

* * *

**Chapter 2: Carlos and Kendall Inseparable Partners**

In the morning of fine summer; Kendall was running along with his bag, his key chain swaying in the wind of that advanced city as if he's in a hurry. He's running along the sidewalks of the 8th district, when theirs the nearest intersection, and the crossing roads were red; He stop his tracts to catch his breath

He is panting for breath as he looks both ways as if he is searching for someone. Behind the blonde teenager, there's another teenager with a different uniform; a teenager with long blonde teenager tip-toes his way out of his sight but Kendall noticed as the young woman bolts in. They passed from the pedestrian lane underneath the train bridge. The female teenager took a right turn next to the alley, while Kendall followed, then she turned to the next right. As if some dark manifestation of misfortune, the female teenager finds herself in a dead-end, and immediately after, Kendall Knight, the strongest Meltdowner in Schooltropolis, the second in the rankings of the Level 7's confront her.

She turned to the blonde teenager, He was panting for his breath and then exhaled turned into a smirk. "You're not getting away this time…" He smiled arrogantly as he finally catches his prey.

The young woman raised her hand. "Whoa. Hang on a second I was…"

Kendall didn't listen. "Prepare to die!" Kendall through a powerful ray of light at the seemingly defenseless young woman, as if uncaring for the law that is the foundation of a functioning society. But the young female raised her right hand, as if defense and a strange noise sound rings out. Kendall's eyes were wide shot open and the place has filled with silence.

Outside the alleyway, Kendall looks at the blue sky like a total idiot, apparently wondering what had happened.

"Kendall…" Someone called his name from the distance.

"Logan, James…" Kendall muttered as his three friends approached him, concerned for him.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" The smart boy asked with concern.

"We heard a very loud noise back there," James were stunned with the very loud noise they heard erupt his vicinity.

"Eh? Yeah about that…" He laughs it off weakly. Meanwhile at the alleyway dead-end, where everything is scorched including the concrete turned into a burnt crater except the spot and area behind where the young woman was standing.

Meanwhile at the Palmwoods Dormitory at the seventh district was at room 217. Carlos was taking a shower in the bathroom, the beads of water raining all over his slim body. He wanted to be 'presentable' in front of his Kuya Kenny. The he began to narrate to himself.

"Today is…" He starts the story. "…Carlos and Kuya Kenny's 'Anniversary'." He dries his damp black hair with a towel. "A month ago… Were we were tied by the red string of fate," he rubbed a fragrant body oil, rubbed the slick liquid with his palms and rubbed it all over his body. After making himself presentable for his Kuya Kenny, He prepared some martinis for both of them and applied (The non-alcoholic type of course ;D )"It's a shame the delivery that I ordered still hasn't arrived yet…" As he applies two cherries in each Martinis as he puts on sexy underwear. "But today, Carlos will give it to him…" Putting on a fancy-looking robe. "Without any failures today." The pitter patter of steps heard from the corridors.

"The present from my heart and soul, That's right! ME and all that I am." As someone grabs the door knob and gives it a twist open. Carlos jumps from the bed.

When the door swings open, It was Kendall. "I'm bac-"

"KUYA KENNY!" Carlos cheered as he greets and welcomes his roommate with open hands. Literally. But sadly…

"Excuse…" James popped from Kendall's left side.

"…us!" And came Logan from Kendall's right side.

Seeing his other two friends went Black and White for Carlos. IT was an epic failure seeing his two friends ruined their "Anniversary". Then Carlos received a painful bunk in the head.

"Wow…" Logan was struck in awe seeing the most luxurious dorm of Palmwoods Dormitory. It was covered with teal wallpaper with a wooden finished just half of the wall, two beds that has a blue bed covering with Teal pillow case, were centered on the room with a each a study area for both students just beside the window, Two book shelves were in separate sides, One the left and One on the right, Zebra-patterned rugs on both sides of the bed, A large blue fridge, on the right side, metal coffee table in between the beds and a brown wooden door on the left side; That was a walking closet. "IT's the gentleman's room what I wanted!" The smart boy ran across the room to observe more.

"You can say that again, so cool and awesome!" James awed as well. Then he ran close to observe the room as the bed caught his attention. He jumped on the bed with two feet and landed on the bed in his butt. "The bed is soft and cushy,"

Logan sat with James at his side, see if the bed was as he says. "You're right!" Logan agreed with James.

As the two were talking, At the left side of the bed; Kendall has his arms crossed while sitting on the bed and Carlos holds his throbbing head. Pfft, His fault.

"Seriously, what's gone in to you?" Kendall scolded him while giving him a cold shoulder.

"Kuya Kenny, Why are James and Logan are here?" Carlos asked while holding his throbbing head. To think his anniversary gift was spoiled when his other two friends showed up.

"I just happened to meet them in the city," Kendall continued his reason. "They came shopping along with Lucy and they said they wanted to see my dorm." The Meltdowner esper finished his reason.

"Shopping?"

Kendall just shook his head. "Ah, don't worry it's nothing important,"

Carlos burrowed his eyebrows, feeling Kendall is trying to pull a fast one. Then his glance returned to Logan.

"The Palmwoods boy's dorms are amazing, I'm sooo jealous~" Logan smiled; feeling in a rich boy's dormitory makes him feel like in heaven.

"And the dining room was _this_ big." James stretched his hands to prove his point. Before they went to Carlos/Kendall's dorm they went in a little tour. It was the size of the dormitory room was the same like the dining room at his perspective.

"It's not really like that…By the way, where's Lucy anyway…" Kendall pointed something and continued with a question.

While the guys were talking, Carlos was still sulking over his failed attempt to give Kendall his gift. Still sulking in his melancholy of failure. 'Why did Kuya Kenny have to do this of all days? What a way to spoil our anniversary!' Carlos thought angrily, almost to bang his head to the wall until something popped from his head.

'Could it be…'

_Carlos' Fantasy_

_It all happened in a beautiful mountainside meadow of lavender surrounding the entire fields with fragrant lavender with a beautiful mountainside view two people sitting at the middle of the meadow. Kendall was wearing a simple gray shirt with black jeans and black and white sneakers and while Carlos is wearing a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, a black and brown striped walking shorts with blue sneakers._

_Kendall had his hands on Carlos' face feeling his creamy caramel skin, "Happy Anniversary, Carlitos." He said with a wink. That made Carlos giggle and blush._

"_Thanks Kuya," Carlos replies meekly, turning his face away._

_Kendall saw Carlos' expression; He can tell that he's shy. He grabbed the smaller boy's chin with his hand and the he places them close to his face._

_The smaller boy's face was blushing. "What's wrong Carlitos?" He asked his friend with concern._

"_It's just…we haven't got this much close…be…before that's…aa…all." He stuttered while shaking he didn't knew that he was THIS close with his friend, whom he had a crush since they became roommates._

_Kendall wore a surprise look and slightly chuckled, making his Carlitos confuse. He cupped Carlos' face, "Common Carlos, We've been roommates for a while now," Kendall reminded as he continued. "Were not exactly what uncertain future was going to bump into this blurry reality, But all I can say is…"Kendall used his free hand to grab the smaller boy's chin. "You are my irreplaceable one, My heart continues to pump like it's out of control, it make me thinks that you are the most precious thing that I want to protect most in this world along with James, Logan, My family and the rest whom I cared the most." Carlos listened to everything Kendall said; it really touched his heart and soul. He eyes were in the verge of tears, and then the tears began to fall from his down to his cheek. That broke Kendall's heart, seeing his friend crying like that. Kendall leaned closer to Carlos' face and then sticks his tongue out and began licking and drinking his tear, making him stop crying. Then he used both his hand to touch his face and pulled him into a kiss._

_They continued like that for few seconds as he pulled away. "You are my everything," Kendall whispered as he leans for another kiss but before the kiss happened…_

_End of Fantasy_

Carlos span around in the air with two hands clamped to his chest, he tried to contained his girlish squeals, and luckily he managed to hold his girlish squeals and screamed inside his head and then dropped in his bed, thus bringing him back to reality.

He was kicking his feet in the air, hoping that romantic scenes that happened in movies, TV shows or Novels or something might happen . Kendall and the guys saw his weird behavior. But they didn't want to know what's going on in his head.

"Um…Carlos, Are you alright?" Logan asked his crazed friend. He thought that he was losing his insanity.

Carlos finally got a hold of himself as he finally stood up his body and has funny cheeky expression on his face, like he had an awesome daydream. "I'm fine," He responded while wearing his cheeky face on. "We don't have much to offer but try making yourselves at home," He says politely while simply scooting closer to his friend, Kendall still feels a bit awkward having his roommate acting crazy in front of his guest. But what's going on his Carlos finally has enough energy while trying to be polite after having that awesome fantasy has reason to be motivated.

Carlos and Kendall looked at James who was rummaging underneath the bed.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked with curiosity.

James saw a plastic container and then brings the container out of its hiding place. "You know, when you're visiting a friend's place…" He proved his point as he opens the container filled with colorful garments. "You have to go do a room search," Then he saw something that caught his attention.

Then he bought out a black bikini brief, "Erotic!" James cheered, making Kendall and Logan blush deep red color.

"James you shouldn't touch other people's stuff, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S OTHER PEOPLE'S UNDERWEAR!" Logan wailed stopping James from being a pervert. To tell the Truth, James isn't really a pervert he just want's men's underwear.

"As expected from Kendall, So Adult!?" James complemented as he holds the underwear as proof that he is a mature teenager who has a taste of maturity of almost everything the way he talks, well-mannered in all situation and has a taste for mature clothes; underwear included.

Kendall is still blushing, "No, That's not…" Kendall started.

"That happens to be mine," Carlos smiled confidently. Kendall and the guys were staring at him. From the look of things, Carlos seems to be confident about showing his...interest.

"Carlos…" Logan said meekly.

"Wore these bold briefs?" James asked while showing him his bikini brief.

"Well, I wouldn't call it bold; But black underwear is a…" Carlos said while combing his short black hair. "…man's choice."

James puts down the bikini brief and then picks up another under garment, He then grabs a blue jockstrap with white strap connected to a blue cloth in the middle.

"And this blue jockstrap?" James continues his questioning with underwear in sight.

"I only wear those when I play hockey or I just want to spice up my moods," Carlos responded.

James was persistent as he bought out underwear. But this one was quite short; It was only three straps, connected to a large cloth in the middle.

"Even this Tango brief?" James continued with his voice a little higher than usual.

"I treasure those because that doesn't leave much marks on my skin," Carlos responded. With eyes shut and with a smile on it. He seems to treasure those much.

James was blushing in a deeper color as he puts down the underwear as he shows something, even more disturbing than over the three, it was a stocking like pants that netted seems like a…

"Even this full mesh body stocking?" James asked. It seems his voice a bit higher than usual yet a bit stuttering.

"There's also the time when a man must catch attention," Carlos answered the question with a smile and a wink.

James and Logan where in complete shock with a jaw dropped when they realize Carlos has that kind of taste. Both students have different thoughts. _Is he a porn star or something?_ James thought as he drops the full mesh body-stocking. _Is he that desperate to seduce Kendall? _Logan thought. Because Logan once touches Carlos during the first meeting and red his personality, he figured out that Carlos has an obsession for Kendall, Not physically, but his target of lust always targeted by him. During his reading he can see. Carlos' constant clinging towards Kendall, constant feeling of ecstasy when he feels pain when Kendall punches him or shocks him. Logan figured he has to get to use to Carlos' sexual harassing Kendall even in public..

James immediately snapped as he grabs Logan's pants as pulled them out briefly before Logan pulls his pants on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JAMES?!" Logan asks while preventing James from pulling his pants off.

James releases his hands, "Sorry Loges, I just want to get back from reality." James slumps his body at the side of the bed. "Luckily, your blue and white stripped boxers help me calmed me down a bit." James admitted with relived sighed; Logan bows his head in embarrassment.

"Is that much hassle over underwear?" Carlos asked as he reassured the guys it's not about the appearance that counts, it's just how one man's looks at one thing, but That's the man's decision on he uses it. Basically, it's just how he likes it. "Anyway, I have more than that underwear." Carlos began rummaging through his underwear case and then he bought a blue boxer briefs, White strap and blue-colored with a printed bear playing hockey.

James and Logan looked at the boxer as they both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… Carlos also wears this kind underwear." James sighed in relief and satisfied. _It's a good thing he only targets Kendall because that will really cause a war between us. _James thought at the back of his head. He really likes dating girls but Carlos was a playboy, that where he draws the line.

"Finally my Carlos is already back," Logan said with contempt. _For a second or two, I thought was gonna have a heart attack._ Logan thought.

At that moment Kendall grabbed the boxers from Carlos hands as he grabs it to his chests as he looks away, blushing. James and Logan wondered why Kendall took it. "Sorry, this happens to be mine…" The Meltdowner esper admitted, still looking away.

Both espers replied with a simultaneous 'Eh?'

"WHAT THE HELL CARLOS!" Kendall scolded Carlos as he grabs him by his cheeks and lifting him up in the air as he began stretching his cheeks painfully. "Why do you have my underwear under your bed?" He began questioning the criminal.

"You're making a mistake, Kuya Kenny!" Carlos mumbles while his cheeks were being pulled apart, his hands were thrashing around; the pain was too much for him, his words were slightly coherent for the others to understand.

"Now, now Kendall…" Logan pleaded Kendall to stop the 'Cruel yet unusual punishment.' That where Logan hatched an idea. "I know! Why don't we look at some photo albums! "

"Oh, Great idea!" James agreed with Logan's next activity.

"We really want to see you and Carlos when you're entering middle school and such," Logan suggests that he wants to see photos of his friends in their younger years. Kendall looks at his friends who had a pleading look while punishing Carlos with his cheeks.

"Eh~" The Meltdowner esper mewled.

_One Photo Album Later…_

There was a small kid that has blonde has green eyes, wearing a red shirt with a penguin sliding down a snowy mountain with blue walking shorts with a blue backpack, While he was holding his hand with his mom. Sadly, the picture was only Kendall while his mom was kinda out-of-the-way.

"WOW, THAT IS SO CUTE~" Logan and James wailed in cuteness seeing young Kendall on the computerized photo album.

"Is this when you started your kinder garden?" James asked Kendall, still looking away from the picture.

"And this person next to you was your mother?" Continued the questioning by Logan.

"Y-yeah," Kendall answered sheepishly. _Man this is embarrassing._

Logan pressed the next button on the photo album, showing another picture Kendall's kiddie pictures. The first one was winning a race, the few kids trips when Kendall cross the finishing line, Logan presses next; The next picture was Kendall in a kimono, Blue Kimono with an ocean-like pattern with an orange carp at the bottom, Logan presses next; Kendall was swimming in a public swimming. Pool wearing blue swimming trunks.

While Logan was busy with all the aww's, "But that's a bit unexpected." James stated, referring to the pictures.

"What do you mean?" Kendall wondered what James meant.

"Well, you are the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, right?" James continued his explanation. "I thought you'd be a well bought up young man, pretty much from a company of elites; is all." James was pretty much curious of Kendall's status. The fact that he was one of the Legendary Level 7's in Schooltropolis, HE was known as the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, Many espers look up to him and he doesn't look down on low leveled espers he was wondering why does Kendall has a higher status than anybody else. He has perfect grades, perfect education from one of the five élite schools in Schooltropolis, What more could he ask more.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Kendall said plainly as he explains. "To tell the truth I was raised outside of Schooltropolis; when I was seven I discovered I can control electricity, I can see the flow of electricity came out from my hands then the next day I was at Schooltropolis. I started as level 4 esper, a totally normal kid." Kendall told a brief story about his life before he came to Schooltropolis.

James was a bit shocked about what Kendall. But he never anticipated that his story was like that. "I can see why that you're the inspiration of most espers everywhere," James smiles confidently.

"Okay, next is Carlos'…" Logan declared after looking through Kendall's photos.

"I'd love to… is what I like to say if I were to have one, unfortunately I don't keep one," Carlos insinuated with a smile. That's true, Carlos doesn't have one.

"Eh?"

"Carlitos lives in the past," The Latino Psychospeeder declared, didn't notice that James walk through his bookshelf. "Rather than look back to the past, or dream the future; I want to savor this moment right now..." While Carlos was blabbering about his perspectives James kneeled down as he began rummaging through the bookshelves. "That's how I decide how to live," Carlos stated his honest declaration, Then James found something,

"Is this one right?" James asked while carrying a red photo album. Carlos immediately panicked as he saw James the photo album. He dashed towards James. "Give that back!" He demanded his photo album back, but James just taller than him. Plus, he wants to see what's inside.

Then, it's exposes all. There was Kendall showering in a cubicle, then a picture of Kendall sleeping, the photo album contains pictures of Kendall, from eating a parfait, in the classroom, from picking what outfit to wear, and etc. Basically, these are Carlos' pictures of his Kendall, seeing every detail of perfection of his body. He's a stalker.

James and Logan were looking at the photo album in complete disbelief, like they're reading a porn magazine. Kendall was about to erupt like a volcano, Carlos was in tip-toes; trying to escape of their room before Kendall notices.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted, making Carlos shiver in fear.

Kendall attacked Carlos and gave him the cheek punishment, "You definitely reflect on the present than neither the past nor the future!?" The blonde esper scolded his perverted friend.

Then Carlos lands on the floor with a hand on his hand on top of his forehead. (For dramatic effect) "I just so...earnestly and sincerely reminded you something, Kuya Kenny, Do you remember what today is?!" Carlos asks dramatically at directly at Kendall who only gave him a raised eyebrow. "You even bought James and Logan back today of all days," Carlos said dramatically making Kendall remember.

"Today? Logan, James and Lucy…" Kendall ponders for a while then there it him. "Now that you mention that." Then he finally remembers it.

Carlos immediately recovers from his funk, "Did you finally remember it?!" The Latino hoped that his friend would remember their "anniversary".

The he turned to his other friends. "It's only been a week since I've met James, Logan and Lucy!" The blonde esper remembers. But not what Carlos expected but he ended up falling on the fall comically.

Then the guys began to discuss their friendship with chips, pocky pretzels, canned drinks and other snacks.

"IT seems so fast, but that was a whole week ago wasn't it?" Logan implied.

"More like a week?" James disagrees which even considering on a short time, they've become quite friends. "It feels like we've been together for a long time, I just wish that Lucy was here with us."

"I hope we can get along longer!" Kendall wishes for their longer and happy friendship.

While the guys were talking, Carlos sulks in front of the door. "What's with the sudden difference in treatment?" The Latino comments inside his head, the differences of treatment by Kendall between him and the guys. "Is Carlitos… not wanted?" He then drinks an orange soft drink and then he notices something on the tip of his can. A piece of orange wedges on top of the can.

"These tiny orange wedges…" He looks on the dehydrated wedges of fruit as if he was comparing to have the same treatment as the fruit wedge. "They'll be discarded without anyone giving a second thought. I'm the same as these lonely wedges of fruits!" Then he chugs the beverage with a slurping noise.

"You know it's surprisingly good after a bite!" Kendall pointed out; Logan responded a sound means he agrees.

"Porkcutlet Sandwich?" James repeats.

Then another loud slurp from Carlos.

"Then Logan was about to talk to her then…" James was about to make public some embarrassing facts about Logan. Logan just blushed embarrassingly. Kendall leaned closer nodding, wanting to know want happens next. "Common James, that's private!" That smart boy complained, attempting to stop embarrassing him.

Another loud slurp from Carlos.

Kendall and the guys were laughing something what Logan said earlier. Kendall and Logan were laughing loudly and James was laughing his socks off. "That is SO not true!" Kendall continued laughing.

Another loud slurp from Carlos.

Kendall was really pissed off from all the slurping, and then he blew a fuse. He stood up angrily "WOULD PIPE DOWN OVER THERE!?" Kendall said angrily at Carlos.

Then he gripped at the poor empty can. Carlos turned to his friend. "Just drowning my sorrows in orange wedge juice."

"Huh?"

Carlos stood up. "Who could you be in my shoes and not despair?" He asked plainly with fake tears in his eyes.

"Um…"

"Meeting a week ago? HA! Don't make me fucking laugh!" He joked coldly. "A month ago from today, this is one month anniversary where I and Kuya Kenny were tying by the red string of fate!" Carlos exposes the true event for the day; He lowered his head, facing towards the door. "One month ago on this very day…" He began with a small story. "Chance brought together Kuya Kenny and I here as roommates. Ever since that day, this room were filled we've shared times of joy, times of distress, times of melancholy and pain together…" James and Logan watched as they listen to Carlos' story, they had a sad look on their faces. Then he faces the all with tears of sorrow. "HERE! In this room!" He cried as tears began to gather in his eyes. "And yet, And yet Kuya Kenny…you…" He sobbed as he covers his shame with his hands and continued crying. The three guys remained silent seeing Carlos really made Logan and James feels guilty. That's true Kendall and Carlos were roommates for a whole month now, It's perfectly fine they should celebrate a month of roomies could a bit fun, But Kendall wore a plainly on him as if he didn't care at all.

"Carlos…" Logan felt sorry for his friend.

James faces Logan with a guilty look on his face. "I think we should've come here today?" It was a good thing Lucy wasn't there otherwise it would've been a drama bomb.

"Carlos." Kendall's voice caught the attention of James and Logan. Carlos paused crying as he looks at Kendall. "You…"

"Kuya Ken-"

"…forced your way in here if I remember correctly." Kendall revealed making him froze in fear. Sweat began to bullet down from his face, his foolish attempt making Kendall guilty failed.

"Set that aside that, not by coincidence or by the red strings of fate, and what were you trying to say?" Kendall interrogated.

"Um…I kinda…It's...kinda of….remembered..." Carlos mumbles down, trying to make up an excuse for their so-called "anniversary".

"Joy? Distress? Melancholy and Pain? Drowning your sorrows in orange wedge juice?" Kendall attacks and pushes Carlos cheeks painfully hard. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF SHIT OF SAYING THAT!?"

"Id'sa badda porvertib!" Mumbles incoherent words were explained and to calm down the blonde esper.

"You're right, bad perverts should be thrown out and suffer in a dark alley!" Kendall hears Carlos pleads and excuses and he mis heard them just to punish him.

Carlos escapes Kendall's vise-like grip and Kendall eyes him with a menacing look. "It's just a matter of perspective!" The Latino reasons with him, "Also, I…" Carlos palmed his hands together. "I just wanted to hold some modest celebrations with you today…" Kendall began to feel bad for him. He just wants to have a celebration with his Kuya Kenny.

Then, the door began to ring. Thanks goodness saved by the bell.

"Yes?" Kendall asked as He and Carlos look at the computerized intercom doorbell.

"Express delivery. Is room 217, Carlos Garcia's residence?" The delivery man asked behind the techy intercom door bell.

Carlos was hit by the hammer of realization, it was his package, He thought that it wasn't gonna come today; But he thought wrong. "Yes… What's the package?" Kendall asked the delivery man.

"It says 'Metal Darts'." The delivery man recites what the package says.

Behind it all, Carlos sighs in relief._ 'Oh, that's right; those kinds of retailers took that into consideration.'_ It was a good thing he anticipated that situation so he begs the retailer shouldn't reveal the true content of the package. Otherwise, He was barbecued by Kendall.

"Who's the sender?" Kendall asked the delivery man.

"Potions and Herbs: Quality Aphrodisiacs and Ingredients, Ltd." The delivery man reveals his station.

"What's the point when the name's plain written down?!" He barked at the delivery man for forgetting his promise and his standards at him. James and Logan just stared at the Latino. Guess the jig is up.

"Carlitos…" Carlos was paralyzed in fear when Kendall says it so calmly. "What kind of aphrodisiacs or potions might you need for 'modest celebrations'?"

"Umm…"

"It looks like I have to use drastic measures to correct your perverted streak of yours," He intends to discipline Carlos for his perverted streaks with his esper abilities. White atoms began to appear and popped from his head, producing white electricity from his head.

"Kuya Kenny…"

"I'm going to burn you char as black as your name!" Kendall fumed for Carlos' perverted actions.

From a quiet hallway, A struck of white spear shape-lightning shoots out from his room that practically blew the door off; there was a brief smoke and cleared up with the remnants of the door scatters on the floor. Carlos suddenly jumps from his room on the hallway safely and unharmed. Clearly he manages to escape thanks to his esper ability.

Kendall runs from his room seeing Carlos unharmed laughing. "It's useless to hit me if you have forgotten my esper ability, now." He reminded with pride making Kendall angrier.

"Now it's down to this, it's to eat or be eaten." Carlos declared as he began to form for battle. James and Logan take a sneak look from the door way. They looked at each other wondering. "If you won't accept my feelings of true love, then fight with me and decide this once and for all!" He declared war between them and see who will win.

Kendall was still angry at Carlos, Then suddenly he change his serious face into a twisted mind blasting abject horror on Kendall's face. His bangs suddenly straights up from the top of his head, sweat bullets forming with wide-eyes with mouth formed an almost straight line with a small gap from his mouth.

Carlos wonders why Kendall's face was turned to serious to horrific face. "Kuya Kenny?" But he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"Dorm Rule#9," Carlos heard his voice making froze in fear. "The usage of Esper Abilities within the dorm premises is strictly forbidden." Hearing his voice makes him sweat bullets down his face. Kendall looks at the man; still paralyzed in fear, Carlos slowly rotates his head. "Surely you haven't forgotten the golden ruler of this dorm, Carlos? Hm?" He asked the Latino plainly.

The two began to straighten up, Carlos jump and turned to the man. "W-W-What a lovely day it is, Dorm Master Arthur Griffin!" He greeted coolly and nodding to the left and a smiling face. Kendall and Carlos turned to smiling sycophants.

Arthur Griffin was the Dorm Master in charge of Palmwoods Middle School Dormitory; He was the strictest man in the building, probably the whole Schooltropolis. Most of the students were afraid of him especially Carlos and Kendall. He was in his early 30's, 5"10 in height, short brown hair quaffed to the sides, wearing in corporate attire with blue suit with navy blue slacks and black shoes with glasses at his nose bridge; Creating a threatening yet calmed look.

"Of course we haven't forgotten, but we weren't using our esper abilities for mischievous action as you can see." Carlos tries to appease the dorm master. He explains how they would've use their esper ability willy-nilly, "However they're some extenuating circumstances that-" He tries to explain the extenuating circumstances that forces them to use their esper ability.

"I see." He slight lifted his glasses. "Extenuating Circumstances?" He repeated Carlos' keyword.

Carlos and Kendall were nodding. "T-That's right! To tell the truth is…" Arthur applies both arms in Carlos' shoulders.

"However!" Arthur hold Carlos' head with both hands and then deliver a blow with moving two hands on the opposite directions, basically Arthur snapped Carlos' head.

Kendall, James and Logan witnessed Dorm Master Arthur snapping Carlos' neck; All three of them were terrified. The Dorm Master just threw Carlos' lifeless body like a piece of trash. Logan and James hug each other; they were too terrified of the Dorm Master. How could he overpower a level 6 esper with just a blow so easily?

"Carlos!" Kendall mourns for his friend.

When the taller man overshadows Kendall, He just froze in fear and looks at him, eye-to-eye. "If I were to listen every circumstance every time, I cannot defend and uphold the rules of this dorm." He told Kendall that he must uphold the rules of the dorm, basically; He's just doing his job can't argue with that. "Those who break the rules of the dorm must receive an appropriate punishment must be given." He added a special emphasis to the word "Punishment". He gave Kendall a hairy eyeball. Showing the threatening brown eye look "Don't you think, Kendall?"

He was on the verge of tears; He was so terrified of the dorm master he didn't want to end like Carlos on the floor, dead. But Kendall is always obedient to his elders he always was. "Y…yes!" He sheepishly agrees.

_The Next Day (Noon)_

The next day on the blazing afternoon, two identical duffel bags that had the twin cross symbol of Palmwoods Middle School in it.

"Seriously, what do I have to do this? I admit I went a bit overboard," Kendall admits his mistake he was seen cleaning something and after much frustration. "But a punishment like, CLEANING THIS RIDICULOUSLY LARGE OLYMPIC SIZE SWIMMING POOL! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!? " The blonde esper declares with much frustration to clean it-their school swimming pool. It looks like this was the punishment given by the Dorm Master. He stops cleaning as he sighs. Carlos just keeps cleaning. Both of them were wearing their white polo and their walking shorts and barefooted because the pool needs to be sparkling clean as they use scrubbers.

The blonde esper just release a loud sigh, "Even though we've been doing this since morning, Were still not halfway done, it's already past noon, and we only have until 5 to finish. Will we even finish by the end of the day?" Kendall kept complaining about the pool still unclean even though they've cleaned since morning. Carlos keeps on scrubbing, all by his lonesome. But he is laughing mentally,

'_I am so lucky!' _Carlos wore a devious smile as he rubs sweat dripping from his chin. _'I finally have time to spend some private time with a dripping and sweaty Kuya Kenny.' _He finally uses this opportunity to make him his- I mean to get back at him. The layer of sweat began to stick in Kendall's body was seen through the muscle in his back making him more eager to get back at him_ ._He jumps off the pool as he began to rummage the stuff inside his duffel bag._ 'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get revenge for yesterday! And He'll be mine…' _He then brings out a sport's drink container that was color blue and had blue cap covering. It's a good thing he used an opaque container otherwise he'd be dead.

Kendall continued scrubbing the pool surface. "Kuya Kenny!"

He turned to his Latino friend. "Huh?"

"Working on the burning hot sun must be really tiring you out, you really need to rehydrate your body," He stated as-a-matter-a-factly. "Why don't you have a drink of my specially-homemade-drink?" He offered as he shows the container filled with the "specially-homemade-drink".

"No need," He decline as he continues cleaning without looking at his friend.

Carlos made a face that disturbs him. "Why not?"

Kendall did a few scrubs and then he stops cleaning as he looks at Carlos with look. "Don't tell me, you add those "Metal Darts" that you received the other day didn't you?" He said coldly making Carlos drips in sweat bullets and Carlos' silence proves his suspicion.

"I thought so," Kendall proves his point.

Then suddenly. "Carlos?" The voice caught Kendall's attention. He turned around seeing two students wearing the Palmwoods Middle School Uniform polo with swimming trunks instead of the usual walking short as their uniform and both of lifting with Palmwoods Middle School duffel bag; both of them kind of looks like Carlos' age. The left side one had slightly pale skin, green eyes like Kendall's, slightly tall hair form into a spike quaffed to the right and on the right, Had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair formed in a bed-hair messed yet has spikes in it formed his look.

"It is Carlos," The black-haired teenager repeated.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette haired teenager asked Carlos.

"Can't you see? We're cleaning the pool," He answered gloomy.

"But why?" The black haired boy asked.

"Let's just say the cold winds of society blew from a hot summer day," He implied with an idiom that describes the situation about what happened yesterday. "What about you guys?" He approaches his friends closer.

"You see were part of the swimming team…" While the brunette haired boy continued. Kendall took a good look of them, _'Carlos' classmates?' _He wonders. _'Then that means…'_

He took a look on the brunette boy's trunks and compares it with his, even underneath the walking shorts. "They're younger than me…" He sighed.

"Kuya Kenny!" Carlos called out his friend.

He snapped back from reality. "Yeah?"

"I'd like you to introduce to my classmates, Dak Zevon," He introduce as the brunette boy bowed his head as a greeting. "…and Zayn Malik." And then the black-haired boy bowed his head as greeting as well. But Dak looks at Kendall with agape look as realize something.

"Good Afternoon," Kendall greeted plainly

"And this is-"

"Excuse me, Are you Kendall Knight?" Dak questioned Kendall while Carlos and Zayn looked at him.

"Eh? Why yes…Yes I am," He answered Dak's question.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed with joy,

Then both students were in the empty pool talking to Kendall.

"Don't you remember? The other day when I was surrounded by a group of thugs, I can't use my powers since my limiter was on, Then you come to save me," Dak reminded him when the day he was saved.

"Hm… Now that you mention that, I did save someone wearing our uniform," He remembers saving someone from the dark alley.

"I just want to say thanks for saving me back," He thanked him as he bowed his to show his gratitude. Kendall just smiled acknowledge him, as a senior to them His responsibility is to look out for their fellow juniors.

"You're just like I've heard from my friends; it was an honor to meet you." Zayn expected that he was a kind an awesome esper that looks out to them. Even though he is the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, He is shown to have a kind nature that Zayn anticipates.

Behind them, Carlos just watches seeing his Kuya Kenny getting to know his friends, _'As expected from Kuya Kenny. He is punishing some neanderthalic idiots and looking out for others when I'm not watching.'_He thought with a gentle smile on his face Carlos is happy that his Kuya Kenny is still the same as always, vigilant and brave. He grabbed the scrubber to resume cleaning but he noticed something while watching the conversation.

"…Seriously, When they really pissed me off I go all berserk," He continued talking to Zayn and Dak.

"But I have to admit, it was really something when you do the silver gun." Zayn added.

Carlos just stood there with a mouth slightly opened.

"You were just awesome back there!" Dak says with astounded by Kendall's signature move,

"No, no, no…" Kendall went on but Carlos has others thought in his mind _'This is…'_

Kendall, Dak and Zayn laugh at Kendall "…I just did these odd job all the time." The blonde esper laugh along with Carlos classmates The He started to have these images reminds him of yesterday's events. Kendall, James and Logan laughing their butts off, the can of orange wedge juice with a piece of orange wedge on tip of his can his drinking, Sulking Carlos with Kendall while listening James' praises.

After observing the moments and merging his thought from yesterday, he confirmed it was the logical happening that you happen to experience once more time, basically, _'Déjà vu' _he thought. While the boys were talking, Carlos was stuck in his thought having a dilemma. _'It's just my imagination. I'm just nervous because what happened yesterday.' _He shakes his head, attempting to remove those inside his head. _'Leaving only me out…that can't be.'_ He smiled as his logic began to ramble out theories.

"It must be tiresome working in this heat." Zayn unzipped his duffel bag as he digs out his sport bottle. "I have some sports drink so if you'd like…" He offered his refreshment to his senior. On the inside he felt in joy to be accepted as Kendall's friend.

"Thanks," He accepted Zayn's offer. "I'll have some,"

Carlos' went straight up when Kendall willingly accepts Zayn's water bottle. He opened the bottle with his hand then he drank the sports drink, making his hair stand up again, He can't believe on what he is seeing, He had an indirect kiss with Zayn Malik, It was on Carlos' perspective.

'_What with the sudden difference change of treatment?' _He asked himself. _'Now that I think about it, all my approaches and attempts now have been ignored and when I fondled with him trying to deepen our friendship, I always ended up rejected violently.' _He notices his observations on ways to deepen his friendship. Like last evening, he is trying to seduce Kendall while wearing an erotic but ended up being ignored, during the showers; He "speed" his way to Kendall's shower cubicle and then ended up with a round house kick in his stomach or the time he was trying to "hug" Kendall while in a bath towel he was used on a wrestling move on him. To think all those activities happened yesterday.

_'Is it possible, that Kuya Kenny is trying to shun me?' _He asked himself. Sulking on the nearest pool corner beginning to sink in own melancholy._ 'Get a grip, Carlitos!' _He mentally scolded himself for being empathetic and be optimistic. _'If you don't have the confidence, just try just get it back! 'He_ reaffirms his determination, and then he smiled as he remembers something. _'That's right I have a unique advantage, with my pyschospeed ability, they're countless possibilities to be make of use to Kuya Kenny!' _He stood up as he reaffirms his pride.

There was a small twister of water, moving on its own Kendall and Zayn watched seeing what Carlos saw. _"_Wow, that's awesome! You can see it's getting cleaner and cleaner!_" _Kendall exclaimed in total disbelief.

"You see, my esper ability happens to be Hydro Hand," Dak said about his esper ability. "I have to go submit my examination results to my teacher, But don't worry we'll come back to help you guys with the cleaning." Dak offers as he waves his hand controlling the small twister of water to cleaning other areas. Kendall couldn't possibly accept this; it's his and Carlos punishment.

"Eh...But..."

"It's the least I can do for saving my tail back there," The brunette esper insisted, consider it as repay for what Kendall did. Kendall smiled.

"Thank you, we'll really finish in time." Carlos was shocked at that time, that time it hit him. He couldn't be a use to him in this situation. He can't use his ability like the way Dak did. He felt so ashamed of himself as he falls on his own despair, He finally realized something. His heart broke into a million pieces when he thanked Dak and Zayn's help for helping him. Then their near their duffel bags was Carlos' and Zayn's water bottle at the top.

"Then we'll see you guys later." Dak said. "I'll leave my sport drink for you and Feel free to take a rest." Zayn reminded as he and Dak left the pool. Kendall waved them goodbye. Carlos turns his back and resumes cleaning, like nothing happen. "They seem to be nice friends Carlos," Kendall acknowledges Carlos classmates to good friends.

"That's true I guess," Carlos shrugs off. As if he'll care about his feelings.

"This will be great, at this rate we'll be finish with ten minutes,"

"That's true I guess,"

"I can't wait to have some ice cream later!"

"That's true I guess,"

Kendall notices Carlos' repetition of answers. "Who was the very first president of the Philippines?" He tries to ask him with a question to tell him if he is fine.

"Emilio Aguinaldo," Carlos answers with a neutral voice.

"Hey what's wrong buddy, you seem down?" Kendall asked Carlos. His tone seems cheerful however it didn't convince Carlos as if he didn't cared about him at all.

"Nah, don't mind me..." Carlos lied, trying to hold his emotions and resisting the urge to cry. "After all, I was a useless junk when it comes to cleaning." he points out.

Kendall didn't quite catch what Carlos meant, "Umm.. If there is something bother-"

"I SAID I'M FINE DAMN IT!" He finally snaps. "I don't deserve to be with you Kuya Kenny, due to my shenanigans You always ended up getting caught on the web of my burden, Always interrupting, always getting you in trouble," He shakes his shoulder while describing the fact that he is nuisance to Kendall. After all, it will ruin Kendall's reputation as the Palmwoods' Silver Gun if he keeps hanging out with a troublesome colleagues.

"In the end," His eyes were filled were tears as his face began to redden. "I'm just a nuisance to you," He sobbed as he cried his emotions out. His pain of being just another student to Kendall's eyes hurt him the most. _I think I should just pack my things and move to another room, _He thought to himself since he declared himself. This time he's not faking it this time this real tears, the feelings of being a nuisance to another, the bright sunny afternoon shining and the pool area as the sound of Carlos' crying. He continues to sob and cries his eyes out.

Kendall wore an awkward face. _'Uh... Man, what should I do; He started crying all of a sudden now I can't keep up,'_ He didn't anticipate in this situation.

Meanwhile in a family restaurant, James, Lucy and Logan were hanging out. "Hey, do you think they've given it to him," Logan wondered as he took a sip of his drink.

"I really wanted to see Carlos' reaction," He elbowed on the table, "After all that was Lucy's choice." James referred.

"It's too bad, I wasn't there to see the Palmwoods Middle School Dormitory," Lucy smiled sadly, "I just hope the one fits in to him despite Carlos' taste you mentioned." Hoping "that" gets to Carlos was enough to make him smile. James and Logan told Lucy what happened and all the drama what happened yesterday.

"I wanna see his Carlos' face, not to mention his tastes his underwear as a bit too…" Logan reveals with references of Carlos' queer taste of underwear.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to have taste like that." James elbowed his face. "But you know the important thing that the feelings count, right?" He implied that despite Carlos' taste of underwear, it's the thought that counts.

Logan and Lucy agrees with a smile, "You're right,"

Back to Palmwoods' Swimming Pool, Kendall finally catches on why Carlos crying, he finally decides to cut the charades. "Hey Carlitos. Do you remember what happened a month ago from today?" He asked him to remember the even that change both their lives.

"A month ago from today?" The Latino esper snivel, repeated the day what Kendall continued to fall down from his face.

Kendall looked into the sky as he retold the story, "Yeah, I remember the evening you barge in to my room and force yourself to be my roommate; you got caught by the Dorm Master and we both got scolded." Carlos just stood and listens while silently crying. "Then, the next day. They both made us clean the dining hall."

_Flashback_

_It all happened a month ago, Last evening they were scolded the Dorm Master. And now they were forced to clean the entire dining hall. Carlos started cleaning and gets this over with. Kendall just leaned in the corner hold the mop tightly in his hand as he sulks after being punished. He didn't get any trouble until now; The Kendall looks at Carlos working hard to get this place cleaned up. Carlos rubbed his sweat from his chin as he took a small glance from Kendall; He just formed a sad smile saying 'Sorry, I hope we could be friends.' Then Kendall smiled as he felt sorry for Carlos about him doing all the hard work. Then Kendall stood up, unaware of the situation Kendall started cleaning with him. He paused cleaning seeing Kendall cleaning with him as he continued cleaning; Kendall looks at the Latino he saw him saying, 'We could work something out.'_

"Then in the end, we ended up being together till today," Carlos looks at Kendall as he rummages from his duffel bag. "Which means that if there's an anniversary for us," Then he brings out a present covered with 1D logo printed all over with a small blue ribbon top. "it would be today, right?" If he said with an inch of hesitation. He was still unsure if their anniversary was today or yesterday he can't really tell. Carlos was shocked, seeing it was present from Kendall. He slowly walks to Kendall who was still holding his present. When he got closer to Kendall, he gave the present to Carlitos.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course,"

Then underneath all that wrapping paper; it was Blue shirt of One Direction and Big Time Rush together printed with a thumb up on the right side underneath the printed photo there was word saying 'BTR+1D Friends Forever'. He was filled with so much joy seeing this shirt was given to his friend. He starts to tear-up with so much joy as he hugs the shirt near to his heart.

"We'll always be together from now on too, so let's just get along okay?"

When he heard the word, He was dumbfounded. "K-Kuya Kenny… 'Always together'…"

"Of course. We go to the same school; we live in the same room. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't be apart. After all, We are Inseparable Partners," Kendall simply explained that they always stick together and declared as Inseparable Partners. Carlos tears up, He didn't realize that Kendall had a surprise for him, even do he didn't accept the surprise he did yesterday but this was fine too.

"Here," Kendall hands him his sports bottle. "A toast to our partnership," Kendall proposed a toast to their partnership/friendship with Zayn's sport's bottle. Carlos smiled as he lifts sports bottle.

"As a couple tied by the red string of fate!" "As roommates is fine," The blonde esper corrects him. They both hit their sports bottle, and then they both drink their drinks. They both drank their drinks till the last drop. Kendall sighed loudly as he quenches his thirst."Alrighty then, let's get back to work!" He cheerfully said to get back to work. Carlos just stood there as he began panting for his life. His heart was beating very fast, he started to feel hot on the inside, and he started to have a boner as he grips his sports bottle tighter and tighter.

"Kuya Kenny…" Then he looks at his sports bottle. It was his sports bottle that filled him with those 'metal darts' he was attempting to let Kendall drink. Not good~ Kendall kept cleaning the finishing the work they've started.

"Kuya Kenny.~" Carlos out in a sing-song voice. He looks at Carlos did a sexy pose with crossed legs, his polo unbuttoned with a pinky finger close to his mouth. "Wouldn't it be better to work in swimsuits so the water doesn't bother us?" he seductively suggests, hoping that would seduce Kendall to have a boner. He was under a cursed spell of the 'metal darts'.

Kendall looks plainly. "It'd be a hassle to go get them." He countered back with logic. He didn't mind as he continued with his work.

The Latino giggled, "The truth is, just in case…" The he showed his surprise. "TA-DA! I've already bought your school swimming trunks," He laughed, showing the tight navy blue swimming trunks. Then he obtained a painful hit from a scrubber on his face which was thrown by Kendall.

"YOU BUTT, THAT WAS INSIDE MY LOCKED LOCKER!" Kendall says angrily about him, invading his personal stuff. The scrubber fell from his face to the ground. He just laughed the pain off,

"Keys meant nothing in the of my esper ability would be impossible," Then he looks at Kendall with a unperturbed by the scrubber mark on his face, "Now, now please undress now…" He jumped from the pool banks then behind Kendall with eyes glistened in lust. The he entered his hand in Kendall's arm hole and then his short hole, and there was a sound of whoosh as he "speed" Kendall's undergarments.

"Huh?" Kendall wondered but as the polo slowly touches him and the pants slowly fails down to his place. The he finally realizes that his undergarments were gone! He immediately covers his body with left arm and right arm on his pants. _'Shit!'_

"Seriously Kuya Kenny, wearing such childish thing again…" He comments at his childish taste, again.

"Hey! Give that back!" He cried out as he sully on his own embarrassment again. He fidgets around feeling uncomfortable. "You are putting on your swimming trunks, Hello…" Then he notices that Kendall where the same shirt he had but it was on a white shirt. "OMG! IT matches! It matches!" Then Carlos began to dance in joy since they had the same shirt like he had, He had Kendall's blue bear hockey boxers on one hand and his white BTR&1D shirt on the other "Matches, It Matches, It matches Kuya Kenny's!" He sang while dancing.

Kendall began to tremble it anger. "CARLOS!" He quaked.

Then the door opened revealing Zayn, "My must quite lively here," he comments in a British accent.

Then Dak and Zayn entered the swimming pool. "Kendall, The examination is finally over so we can-" Dak was caught off when they hear loud burst of electricity and Carlos moaning in pain.

"Wonderful!" He crotches down as he feels the electricity flowing through him. "Kuya Kenny's love whip is so wonder-" The he screams in ecstasy with more electricity flowing him.

"ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT! GIVE IT BACK! JUST GIVE IT BACK YOU BULLSHIT!" He warned with more white electricity and atoms bubbles popped from his head. He was still embarrassed because his undergarments were exposed.

Carlos' has Kendall's boxers underneath his body. "I don't want to," Carlos refuses to hand it over. , as his body twitches even more as he feels even more numb every shocks.

"I said it give it back!" Kendall charges more electricity inside his body, "YOU'RE STILL SAYING THAT SHIT?!" He releases more electricity and shocking Carlos in the process.

Dak and Zayn were speechless of the scene they were both seeing. Dak was blushing madly as his eyes were wide shot open while Zayn's nose was dripping with blood, seeing how hot that scene he was watching. They both turned around. "How about we pretend none of this happened?" Zayn suggested.

"U-understood." Dak agrees as they both leave the two alone. Carlos was having the time of his life, giving him present for their anniversary, Kendall declared they will be together and being shocked by Kuya Kenny was an honor to him. Despite the fact that he was under the influence of the 'metal dart' he drank. It was the best day of his life.

_'Carlitos will never be disheartened. I'll stay always stay with Kuya Kenny's side forever.' _He thought happily even underneath those nuclear-infused electric shocks. The shirt that Kendall gave him sits on the pool banks that he will treasure forever, the proof that He and Kendall are Inseparable Partners.

* * *

Carlos: He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me~

Logan: Uhh...

Carlos: He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me~

Logan: WOULD YOU STOP PLUCKING THE FLOWER ON ANOTHER PLACES HOUSE!?

Next Chapter: Palmwoods under Siege

Song Inspiration:

Carlos' Fantasy: ...Out of Control... by Karen's Guys

sister's noise by fripSide and Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush


	3. Palmwoods under Siege

**Character**** Facts:**

**Carlos Garcia (Psychospeeder)**

**- A member of the Peace committee also known as Judgment from the renowned Palmwoods Middle School and Kendall's roommate. A 2nd year middle school students.**

**- Has over-passionate towards Kendall, His 'Kuya Kenny' His excessive love towards Kendall has shown of habit of clinging and to sexually harass Kendall.**

**- He has shown to have a Spanish, Venezuelan and Dominican due to his heritage and a well-mannered gentleman, short black spiky hair. Sometimes use Filipino and Spanish language.**

**- He's a Level 6 Psychospeeder (A synthetic ability of Teleportation and Psychokinesis) is able to move at fast at the speed of light by twisting, rubbing any part of his body. Sometimes mistaken to other as a Teleporter, his term 'Speeding' or 'Speed'. Requires calculating the area and speeds from 3rd Dimensional to 11th Dimesional known as "Spatial Cognizance".**

**- He has shown to have an observant and reasoning. A black belt in Tae-kwondo and carries metal spikes underneath his belt.**

**- Since the jurisdictions of Judgment, His constant habit of maintaining order outside. Has given him various excuses to his school. Which Jett refers as 'abusing' his Judgment rights.**

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush!? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Palmwoods under Siege**

It's 5:00 pm in the afternoon in that certain city. Jett Stetson walks alone upon a cobbled-stone path of the magnificent homage to European Architecture of an unknown location; He's walking alone with no one around him. He suddenly feels something; as if someone or something is following him. He turns around, but only finds an empty street and the facades of the many-storied building before him. He feels something odd is happening. He shook of the feeling of being followed so he continues walking. However, a fleeting feeling as he turns around.

"Who's out here?" Jett asked someone whose following. He opened the lower pocket of his bag, he grabbed his tonfa. "You are messing with Jett Stetson of Palmwoods Middle School, you better show up or I'll mess you up," He warned as he raised his tonfa. Yet silence still persists the in that lonesome street. He took a step backward, expecting someone would appear to answer his warning and another step backward; suddenly bumps into something. He immediately reacted as he turned around that could've bump into him; he was answered with an empty space.

He becomes even more concerned; sadly, he lets his guard up until an electric and clicking sound he interposed with groans of pain. His tonfa flies into the air, lands on the grounds with a loud bang, and he falls to the ground unconscious. He is now defenseless of anything that might do to him. Above him, apparently out of nowhere, looking down, is a girl smiling deviously, and then something pops. What kind of horrors could a girl do to another man? Surely not something would be expecting?

_The Next Day_

The day wasn't really shinning today, it was a rainy day. Rain slowly paints the concrete roads; the bus zooms down the wet concrete road. Inside the bus; they were some passengers along with James, Logan and Lucy; they planned to meet with Kendall and Carlos at Palmwoods Middle School.

"Man…I can't wait to visit the Palace of Education," Logan's eyes sparkle in excitement and anticipation. He couldn't help himself but enamored the glorious lifestyle of a rich young man.

"When you said it, as if it is a big deal, but it's just a town filled with rich boy from different elite schools." James stated his own opinion. He said it's just a "town" filled with a bunch of schools.

"You should know there not just normal school, Mr. Diamond," Logan points out. "Palmwoods Middle School is there, of course. But the other schools present were in the upper class,"

"That may be true…" Lucy chimed in. She's still worried about Logan being indulge with all the rich stuff.

"We can visit today because Carlos invited us. If he hadn't, a peasant like me would never have an opportunity like this, hmm…" Logan hummed happily. He feels so humbled to Carlos even though their social status.

James crossed his legs and folded his arms with a smile. "You're too humble, Loges." He said plainly, Lucy and Logan notice that theirs a small booklet on James' unzipped bag. "Logan, you can be-"

"Hello? What's this?" Lucy took the small booklet, she and Logan began reading.

James opens his eyes, seeing the booklet on his bag was gone. He began to freak out seeing both his friends figured out his secret plan.

"No wonder, you want to see a cake shop," Logan said while the pretty boy was embarrassed looking at his open bag and back at Logan; let this be a lesson to always close his bag, Guess the jig is up for James Diamond so might as well spill your beans.

"But it's THE "French Baker"!" He exclaimed, thus correcting as a matter a factly. "It says there "The most well-known in France that were crafted by hand-picked ingredients and recipes differing little those in actual Italy, nothing less than a work of art!" "James practically recited what the booklet said. That made Logan and Lucy jaw-dropped, it kind of scared and yet at the same time impress.

"I always wanted to taste it but the only store here at the US is right located at the Palace of Education!" James admitted everything.

"Wow James; I didn't think you were a fan of this," Lucy comments on James' Fanaticism.

But before the embarrassed James was about to reply. "Attention, Attention Please. We are approaching the Palace of Education entrance; I repeat the Palace of Education entrance." The bus intercom announced.

The bus parked at the nearest bus station, right near to the entrance of The Palace of Education. The bus took off after dropping some passengers and drove away. Once the three students dismounted from the bus the bus closed the automatic door then drives away to next station. James and Lucy look at the pouring rain and Logan looks at his portable computer.

"Whoa; we've arrived earlier than I thought," The female teenager comments; looking on the bus schedule.

"That's fine, Lucy. 3, 2, 1…" The smart boy counted down. After his countdown, the rain exactly stops as if he practically knew when the rain will stop. The rain depleted replacing a bright sunny after the cold spray giving off rays off heat.

James looks at the sky with a hand providing a shade for his eyes. "Now, the weather forecast in this town is accurate and perfect as usual." James comments on Schooltropolis' weather is accurate as always.

"Well, It's not really "forecasting", It's actually they scan that will happen in the near future," Logan elaborated; about the example of Schooltropolis' technological prowess. With advance technology they can probably read that will happen in the future. Almost like an esper using Precognition.

"Man, I think I'd prefer it if they made a mistake every once in a while." She hoped that sometimes even with all that advance technology; it would be nice if they would make mistake once in a while.

"Never mind about, let's hurry." The guys made their way to the entrance of the Palace of Education a magnificent portico, which has a cubic rocks make up the pillars. Electronic gates are affixed at the egresses, whither the denizens use their cards to enter or exit the aperture, in other words students had cards enables them to enter and exits the Palace of Education. James, Logan and Lucy stop by a security check point.

"We were invited by Carlos Garcia of Palmwoods Middle School, I'm Logan Mitchell," He stated as he shown the invitation as proof to the security guards.

"I'm James Diamond,"

"And Lucy Stone,"

The security guard takes the invitation as he takes a long look of the invitation. "Everything seems to be in order," The security guard said as he press the button that opens the electric door; which they entered.

Underneath the dark tunnel and the light that reveals the beauty. They were stoked at the beautiful sight of buildings with unique architecture; At the back of them was a glorious exit way of the portico, which uses Doric columns. Reliefs flank the colonnades and for each egress made from the columns, archivolts are formed from its arches. The three were stunned were the breathe-taking architecture.

Its entablatures sporting fine moldings upon its friezes, and supported by many cornices. At the front of them are many storied buildings with awed windows sporting balconies line finely wrought black metal and wither their shrubs and small gardens of flowers hung, supported by brackets and corbels. At the top of its building gable, are dormers for the lofts and garret that seem upon its eaves, with the smokestacks towering above. The buildings made from large bricks, covered with dark and warm hue of paint, showing in a seemingly authentic European flavor. Many male students were scattered across the area with different uniforms; Overall, They're from the top five elite schools of Schooltropolis.

"What a cute town!" Lucy wailed in cuteness of the town.

"Even the designs of the crossing and traffic lights are different." James observed the cobblestones of dark colors for their through fares, which were lined by lighter colored footpaths which were still soaked by the rain, whither the gaily wrought metal furnished lampposts stood as well as metal cars barriers to protect buildings that showed it's facade to the world, as well as traffic lights and signs of a completely different language stood there. "It's so elaborate." The guys walked passed by a stone fountain can be found, where student of refined tastes, denizens of this antiquarian-like city, sat upon the edges.

"It feels like we've entered a foreign country," the smart boy was bewildered of the town.

"You cay that again," Lucy reminded as they were amazed at the elaborate world of the secluded Palace of Education offered. But Logan noticed at the sides, some gentlemen gazes upon them as they continued with their conversation.

"Don't you think we might be attracting too much attention?" the smart boy asked; they noticed some gentlemen were looking at them and especially at Lucy.

"Hm? Ah… It probably our uniforms and Lucy, You see; Students from outside are probably rare around here and girls are not allowed at the Palace of Education unless they were invited and escorted from by boys," James explained as some students looks at them and other students walked past them; and some of them looks at Lucy with flirtatious gazes, makes Lucy disturbed.

"I see." Logan nodded.

Lucy elbowed James, "Could we pick up the pace here, some boys are starting to bug me," She whispered at James and Logan.

James notices the time upon the marvelously made clock house affixed up on a curved pediment was rest upon by statues; it's pilasters flanking blind arches where statues and high reliefs resided with ornamental balustrades flanked the central arch, protecting the two lesser arch. "Oh no, were late!" James looks at the clock tower.

Lucy and Logan looks at the time, 3 in the afternoon. "You're right!"

"Come on, let's hurry!" James told both to make haste as he began to run, He didn't realize that he stomp on a puddle his feet to traverse; Logan and Lucy watched as James slipped on the puddle as some stagnant water spray in the air.

Meanwhile at the gates of Palmwoods Middle School; Kendall and Carlos standing at the front gates waiting for James, Logan and Lucy.

"Those three are late," Kendall turned to Carlos, "Are sure you told to come here?"

"Yeah, I specifically told them to meet us at the gates because they wanted to see our school." Carlos told Kendall the details; "Honestly, keeping Kuya Kenny waiting like this…" The Latino complained about their friend's lack of punctuality.

Kendall notices footsteps, He looks to his left. "Oh, they're here." His look switched from a plain to perplexed look.

"Wha?"

Much to Kendall and Carlos disconcerted they saw Lucy and Logan wore a perplexed look and James holding his soaked coat.

"What on earth happened?" The Latino Psychospeeder asked.

"You see…" Logan started. Still wearing his perplexed look.

"I kinda slipped on a puddle," James told his reason.

"I see,"

They to the Palmwoods' shower room; James was inside a shower cubicle as his slacks falls down to the floor. He began unbuttoning his polo.

"I'm sorry for the sudden rush but this was the only uniform left on short notice," Carlos reminded James with Palmwoods Middle School uniform. Lucy sits there along with Kendall, Carlos and Logan at the shower room seats. Logan was wearing a pouting look on his face, feeling a bit jealous.

"No, this is fine." James insisted, stepping out of the cubicle wearing a Palmwoods Middle School uniform.

"How's the size?" Kendall asked his esper friend.

"Just right, But…" James smiled with a raised eyebrow with hands on the walking shorts. "I'm just not use to shorts…" He fidgets on his hips, adjusting the pants.

"It's not fair that James gets a uniform," Logan mumbles, feeling jealous that James gets a taste of gentlemanly of the uniform.

James nods to the left as a response.

Logan jumps off the chair as he hatched an idea. "I know! Let's swap uniforms!" The smart boy excitedly jumps near James; invading his personal space. "Yes, let's do that! That would be nice!" He hugged James as he began stripping James off.

"Cut it out! The uniform is too small!" The pretty boy points out while pushing Logan away.

"Then, I'll find a puddle then!"

"Ahn! Logan stop!"

"Just let me try it on!"

"Stop it Loges!"

While Logan has queer filled ideas inside Logan's head, Kendall, Carlos and Lucy just watched the two argue; Kendall smiles at his two lively friends and gives a knowing look from Carlos and Lucy. The shower room was filled with sounds of arguments.

Once outside, While walking.

"I've sent your uniform at the dry cleaners, so stop by before you go home," Kendall told James to stop by.

"If that's a hassle, we'll have it send to your dorm," Carlos suggested, in case things became more complicated.

"Whoa. As expected from Palmwoods," Lucy anticipates that Palmwoods' Middle School services towards students.

"Will a maid do it? Those maids do that!" Logan beamed.

"Calm Down would you!" Lucy begged loudly.

Meanwhile their conversation was not noticed by prodding eyes. A teenage girl with straight long blonde hair, with bangs, brown eyes, tanned skin while wearing a white polo with a brown sweater-vest with a shield crest on her left side, a gray skirt that reaches up to the knees. She is carrying a bag while looking to boys with a blank expression.

Later they have arrived at French Baker, Wherein it's a small shop with large window show the store symbol, inside the guys watches Logan pondering.

Logan grumbles as began with the deciding, "Let's see now, Coffee Tiramisu…No, no, no. The Spanish raspberry flan looks good too, but I don't want to miss Vanilla Éclairs either…" The smart boy pondering, having a hard time deciding, while looking at the delicious cakes and pastries on the display window.

"Is it really much off a fuss over this?" Carlos commented on Logan's hesitation and cake frustrations.

"Yeah, But Lucy and I already decide with the cheesecake," James said with their fixed decision on the cake of their choice.

"You better hurry if you want the sun to set," Kendall reminded Logan about the time.

"Hold the phone please," Logan raised his hands defensibly, begging a bit more time.

Logan's phone rang inside Logan's bag. He began rummaging through his bag; Carlos scoffed off while Kendall wore a perplexed smile. Logan presses the answer button on his phone. "Hello? Yes…Really...Okay, We're on our way." Logan understood as he hangs up.

"A call from work?" Carlos reconfirms.

"Yeah," Logan sighed sadly.

"Their timing about work is so annoying~" Carlos moaned in annoyance.

Logan looks at the cake as his mouth began to water, saying goodbye to his chance of tasting cakes. James, Kendall and Lucy felt bad for Carlos and Logan being called by work.

"Don't worry; I'll take Logan's cake as a take out." Kendall reassures his sad smart boy.

"Thanks, Kendall."

The door rang as Carlos and Logan exits the shop, to answer the call.

"Let's go, Logan!"

"Okay!"

Kendall, James and Lucy looks at the opened door, seeing his two friends usually busy with their work.

"So busy," Kendall comments as he turns to his friend. "Hey James, How come your-"

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." James said, scratching his left cheek awkwardly.

Outside of the Palace of Education back to the outside of normal society, at 7th district there is a three storey building out of bricks. The front sign of the building near the staircase is the office of Judgment branch 145th office.

"Seriously, this really spoils after the Saturday day-off." Carlos comments of their sudden job, both boys opened the door with their Judgment bands on their right arm.

Then both were greeted with a small smack in the head with a rolled magazine. "Complain when you're outside the office," The older teenager scolded Carlos and Logan. The older teenager was 5"6, long spiky brown hair with blonde highlights, formed to a spike whipped to the right; slightly tan skin, brown eyes and wearing a white polo with a shield crest with a skull at the middle with bold letters spelling 'SPARTOI', mocha brown pants, black shoes along with a teal armband with racing white stripes with a shield symbol in the middle as symbol pinned on his upper right arm, that he is a member of Judgment.

"Sorry about that, Joshua-senpai." Logan apologizes, whole holding his throbbing head.

"Anyways, what's the situation this time?" Carlos asked his superior to fill both them in.

"It all happened between the times after school and night time yesterday," Joshua began explaining as he heads to a work desk with a laptop. "Six students from Palmwoods Middle School were attacked consecutively," He taps the mouse pad on the laptop revealing the students were attacked.

Carlos and Logan looks at their senior as they looked each, other wondering what happened to them. Joshua turned to them "Additionally, They were attacked within the Palace of Education."

Meanwhile back at the Palace of Education at French Baker's comfort room, James was inside the male comfort room near the sink. He turned the faucet on; he began washing his hand with a handkerchief in his mouth. The out of the ordinary; The door opened by itself, James looks at the reflection in the mirror as he saw the door opened and turned to the door then he saw the door closed by itself.

'_What was that?' _James thought as he dried his damp hands with his handkerchief.

"All Palmwoods Middle School students are all level 5 or higher," Joshua stated with a hand underneath his chin as he began to ponder. "Even so; I wonder how the students were easily defeated…"

"That must have an astounding ability," The Latino stated his theory, made the senior turn to Carlos.

"It would seem so, the ability is still unknown. Although I managed to read some unconscious students and I confirmed…"

Back at the French Baker restroom, The faucet to the sink's is still pouring out running water, James began to suspect that someone or something is watching him, Yet the criminal struck him with a stun gun, James began to lost balance, he manages to grabbed the sink to support his body. He tries to stand up with his remaining strength. However, his body gave up on him and knocks him out unconscious.

"…were incapacitated with a stun gun." Joshua confirms.

"After that, what happened to all the victims while they were unconscious?" Carlos asked as Joshua began to types at the laptop.

"I have photographs…" Joshua stated as he began to type at his laptop. "But it's not pretty," He warns the two making the juniors shiver. "If you want to look, prepare yourself." He narrowed his eyes as he gave them a warning that something about the crime scene that is…disturbing.

Carlos and Logan swallowed his saliva down through his throat, thus mentally preparing them for what's coming.

Back at the store, three cakes sitting at the desk with cups of tea and glasses of water. Kendall sits waiting James to come out.

"The tea is getting cold," Kendall says worryingly. "What is that man doing?"

"Probably fixing his hair again," Lucy implied as she took a spoonful of cake.

"No, this isn't like him at all." Kendall stood up from his seat.

Back at the office, "I made my decision when I joined Judgment," Carlos stated his resolve.

"Me too," Logan agreed along with him.

Joshua gave them a look; that they managed to convince him. "I see then," He stood up as he grabbed the laptop. "If that's the case…" He turned the laptop towards them that contained the aforementioned photographs. Leaving Carlos and Logan flinched in they saw something astonishing.

Back to Kendall, He knocks on the door, without any response he opens the door of the comfort room and then he stuck his head out.

"James?" He calls out for his friends. The he looks down much to his shock he saw James crouching, holding the sink. Apparently lose his consciousness.

"Hey!" He rushes down to his side. "James, are you okay?" He lifts his unconscious friend off from the sink as he takes a look of his friend's face.

"What the-" He gasps in total shock.

Meanwhile at Palmwoods Middle School Judgment room. Kendall was briefed regarding the recent attacks on Palmwoods Middle School students. The room had periwinkle wallpaper with black carpeting with an oblong table with six chairs, with a computer sitting on top of table, a broom closet and along with an electric kettle. Kendall was sitting next to the computer, Lucy is seated next to him and Carlos and Logan stands while looking at their unconscious co-worker/friend.

"Targeting Palmwoods?" He repeated as he realizes about what happened to James. "Must be because of the uniform his wearing…" James was still in the state of unconsciousness, with a damp towel on his forehead covering his along his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked about James.

"Don't worry, He wasn't injured." Lucy informed them. "They said he's gonna be fine if he just rest a bit."

"Even so,"

Logan just looks at James with guilt, Due to his carelessness; His friend got hurt. It wasn't his fault it was the criminal. Kendall nods his head down a bit, "Do we know what the culprit's objective is?" he asked at Carlos.

"Not yet, it's a very troublesome ability,"

"Define troublesome?"

"He's invisible to the eyes," The smart boy noted, still looking at his unconscious friend.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile at Logan's laptop, they watched a recorded testimony by the Anti-Skill,

"I'm telling you!?" An enraged Jett Stetson, who is still alive and covering his forehead with his hand. "I didn't see anyone!"

But the beleaguered and bespectacled Anti-Skill interrogator sit there, she couldn't handle angry middle school student, "Uhh…But sir…" She turned the laptop to him. Showing the footage in the laptop, the footage was from yesterday, When Jett was seemingly walks alone, unaware there was girl next to him that "The security camera footage clearly shows-"

"But Even so!" The blonde esper insisted, throwing a fist on the table. "I'm telling you, I didn't see anyone!" He insisted because the security footage wasn't much of a proof to him, then. Carlos turns off the video, much to Logan's surprise.

"Her victims can't see him, huh?" The blonde Meltdowner repeated, elbowing on the table.

"At first we suspected she uses optical manipulation ability," The Latino suspects.

"According to the databanks," Logan began typing, "There are 56 people in Schooltropolis who can make themselves invisible, but every one of them has an alibi."

"Even so, the security cameras recorded her right?" Lucy reconfirms. Logan and Carlos nodded. "Doesn't that mean it's not really "optical manipulation"?" She implies. In other words, Lucy states that even that the culprit can make herself disappear completely the security camera manages to record it.

"I'm afraid so," Carlos sighed.

Logan, Carlos and Lucy looked at the window, saw a pigeon flying through the blue horizon.

"A pigeon," Lucy noticed.

"Huh?"

"You didn't saw it Carlos?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't notice anything."

Kendall began to ponder through what leads, then he got an idea after Carlos said. "Didn't notice?" Kendall mumbles. The he got an idea.

"Hey Logan, Could look up something for me?" Kendall requested for Logan's help.

With James still unconscious, Logan began to search unto the databanks. A few types and beeps. "Found it! The ability is called 'Sight Marionette'." He recited from the screen. "It's an ability wherein they can erase their presence of seeing an object; Advance users can make themselves completely disappear." He explains. "Only one person has this ability…" He types in. revealing their sure to be culprit. The screen shows a picture: A teenage girl with straight long blonde hair with bangs, brown eyes, tanned skin while wearing a white polo with a brown sweater-vest with a shield crest on her left side. "…She's a second year from CAYS Middle School; Sandy Cheeks." He finished his explanation.

"IT must be her!" Carlos accused, slamming his hands on the table.

"But this person is only a level 3," Logan points out, "According to her experimental data, she hasn't completely known how to make herself completely disappear, she can only erase her awareness around people."

Carlos just sighed in defeat.

"I thought it was such a good lead too…" Kendall sighs; there lead to the crime was still on a dead end.

Then they heard a groaned, alarming the guys that James was regaining consciousness. He lifts his body then the damp towel fells on the floor with a hand on his forehead.

"Man, my head hurts…" He muttered. Holding his throbbing head.

"James!"

"You shouldn't-" Lucy was cut off sentence when they saw his face.

Then they began to cover their mouth and all of them utter out a chortle, trying to stop it. Apparently something horribly funny with him. Kendall holds his stomach and mouth, along with Lucy and Carlos, Logan just turns away, still holding out. James just nods his head to the left; still confuse.

"WHAT THE!" James yells as he found out the truth, Releasing laughter in the room.

Lucy holds a mirror in front James and he looks at the mirror, revealing large black brows on his countenance, the newly formed black eyebrow cover his original brown bushy eyebrow.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha," He blabbered trying to speak something, his appearance was changed most importantly his charm point where he delivers his flirtatious winks on girls.

"Calm down James," Logan tries console him but he suppress his urge to laugh, Putting his hand on his mouth to stop his laughter.

"That must be a total shock," The blonde Meltdowner utters the obvious.

Carlos looks at the monitor. "Come to think of it, if you have long hair or bangs you'd be able to hide it." He comments on James if he was to have long hair or bangs you can disguise you're horrible shame.

"Long hair?" James repeats, getting curious.

He looks at the laptop, the girl who had the Sight Marionette.

"IT's her!?" James gasps as he points at the culprit.

"You saw the culprit?" Carlos asked James.

"Yeah," James explains while he was on the bathroom. "Back then…" Before he lost consciousness, he looks at the mirror before his body gave up on him. "I saw her in the mirror, it was her for sure." He grips on the table while his body trembles.

"Mirrors and security cameras…" Kendall ponders with a finger underneath his chin. "I see, that's how it is, her power is only limited to erasing the awareness of things that actually look at her." He concluded that the culprit's ability can erase her presence on the naked eye except things that can actually see her.

"Heh…Heh…Heh…Heh…" James chuckled darkly ominously, pointing the picture of the culprit. "I won't let that long-haired blondie grudge go unanswered!" the pretty boy has machinations of revenge for blemishing "the face". "Let's go, Logan!" he demands the smart boy to make action.

Logan blinks twice, still confuse on what James meant. "Yes?"

After a while Logan went full throttle, five computer monitors connected to various CPU's, Logan typing in his laptop while humming, simultaneously monitoring the non-sense information which he can understand, The monitor were filled with a special binary code that he tries to process. Lucy, James and Kendall stands near him watching him do his magic.

"That's pretty amazing…" An amazed Kendall was impressed with Logan's computer skills.

"If I don't do this, the terminal here won't be able to keep up with the processing." Logan explains his little plan, he looks to another monitor. "Furthermore, Branch 145th doesn't have jurisdiction at the Palace of Education, Are you sure we should do this?" Logan states while asking a rhetorical question.

Carlos was on his phone talking to someone. "I got the approval from the higher-ups," The Latino announced they've got the permission for their operation.

"Great!" The pretty boy turns to Logan, "Logain, Give It all you got!" He cheered for the smart boy.

"Yes, yes," the smart boy acknowledges, "Go!" With a push of a button.

The monitors were filled with a new programs were simultaneously opening in all monitors then reveals some guys from the Palace of Educations doing their usual business. "I've connected to all 3261 security cameras in the Palace of Educations right this moment," The smart boy informed the gang that he manages to tapped in all security cameras.

The guys were struck with awe with Logan's computer skills.

James forms a ball of fist. "Just you wait blondie, we'll make sure you're banned here," He smiles darkly, excited for his vengeance. Usually, he flirts with girls; but if a girl messes with his friends or his looks they'll pay the price, James Diamond style.

"Don't forget about the cake you promised," Logan reminded James about his reward.

"I don't care if you have three or four cakes after this!" James responds with a determined look on his face.

"Yay!"

"That bit too many," Kendall says with a pondering look.

"Really?"

"Eh, That's fine…"

"Were not talking about the cake," Carlos interjects. Then the monitor shows the map of the Palace of Education's security camera routes "Logan, Ignore areas E through H and areas J and N." Carlos points out where to ignore.

"Sure," He obliged as the following areas on the map were blacked out of the screen.

"They're the areas are farthest from Palmwoods, so our school students wouldn't go that far." Carlos added, the culprit wouldn't go far from the palace where there would be less Palmwoods students roaming far.

"Then ignore the areas with lots of pedestrian traffic too." Kendall suggested, leaving James with lifted eyebrows.

"The culprits' uniform," He indicates. "Of course, that would stand out quite a bit in the Palace, right?"

Lucy, Logan and James didn't realize that. "That's for sure," They said in unison.

"So you're saying that she's using her ability constantly in places with lots of people right," Carlos points out

"Probably. Also she can't use her ability forever,"

"You're saying that she would lie down on places where she won't be saw," James figures out.

"Exactly!" Kendall says with check-form in his hand.

"Meaning that the places are…" Logan follows their advice; he began to narrow down the cameras of the following areas. As they began their operation,

Meanwhile, At the streets of the bustling Palace of Education, Zayn waves goodbye to his dear friend Dak, as they part ways. Dak goes to the lonesome cobblestone alley ways and also the same place where Jett was attack. Dak took a left, there in another corner there is blonde with bangs holding a stun gun in her hand, preparing to shock him.

The blonde girl smiled evilly.

"Finally found you," A voice rang the girl's ears.

James is leaning on the wall with a headpiece on his left ear, a Judgment armband pinned on his right arm, and a baseball cap covering his eyebrows. He smiled evilly as he turned to the culprit. "You have a lot of fucking nerve to mess with my face, I'm going to have fun to beat you up when were done with you, "James threatened darkly at the criminal. Then knew this isn't the time to play to be caught, she made herself disappear right in front of James' eyes. The he heard footsteps as she ran away.

"Whoa. She did disappear…" said by an astounded James.

"This no time to be impressed, just go after her!" Logan scolded James via headpiece.

"Fine, hold your panties." James adjusts his hat and went after her.

In another alleyway, the criminal running away while using her ability, Carlos leans at the wall waiting for the criminal with eyes closed. He patiently waits for the criminal to make his move. He listens carefully to the footsteps; He opened his eyes and knew where. "Right there," Then Carlos punches at the air, which the criminal caught the punch as she landed on the ground thus making herself visible. She recovers from the punch as she notices a foot in front of her as she looks at the Latino.

"This is the Judgment," Carlos tugs his armband as the proof of authority, "Be good and turn yourself-"

He was cut off when she immediately stood up and went invisible again and ran away. Of course she didn't want to be caught.

(Tch, I've figured she would)"Tch, Inaasahan ko na iyan," Carlos predicted the criminal's movement and took his frustration through Filipino, "Logan, I'll leave the navigation to you." He asked Logan for more information, Logan whose still looking at the cameras at the Judgment room monitoring and tailing her movements.

"Kay, Kay'~" Logan understood in a sing song voice. "Take a left turn when you exit the alley and go unto 3rd street," He instructed Carlos.

"Understood."

"Logan," James called from the earpiece.

"Kay,"

Meanwhile, Sandy tries to shake off the boys following her tail. Yet somehow they manage to trace her no matter where she goes. She ran while using her ability through the cobblestone road, attempting to shake them off. 'How?' she thought with frustration, then she saw Carlos who's looking for her both ways.

No matter where she tries to hide, they were tailed by Carlos, and being chased by James. Meanwhile, the criminal doesn't have the clue that she was seen through Logan's electric eyes, thanks to the security cameras. Logan hums a song while following her movement. Then he saw her walking through some steps. He noticed that she is limping and walking slower.

"She's in the park area." Logan instructed someone via headpiece.

Sandy reached through the top of the steps as she tries to walk the walk of her breathless yet she somehow to stop and paced herself and at the same time her invisibility was slowly fading making her visible again. She reached her limit on using her power. Then she heard a creaking sound of a metal swing. He looks at the person who is sitting at the swing. At her left side, Carlos shows up from behind her and right side, it was James as he took the hat off. She was cornered by Judgment members and.

"Our little tag game," He jumps off from the swing. It was Kendall Knight with an earpiece in his ear. "…ends here." He smiled at the culprit.

"How?" She wondered. "How did you know I was here? Why didn't my Sight Marionette didn't work?" Sandy demanded answer either from three of them.

Kendall took a step forward. "Who knows?" He pretended to be dumb to prevent their secrets from being exposed.

Sandy grits her teeth, attempting to ambush more Palmwoods students has failed, Then she has no other choice but to use sheer brute force. "This is why I hate Palmwoods People!" she yelled angrily and brings out a stun gun. James was shocked and Carlos didn't react. She took a step and dashed towards Kendall and hit him in the stomach. She smiles deviously yet she realizes something. She looks at her target still standing wearing an awkward look at her. The stun gun still delivers electricity in to him.

He smiles. "Too bad, those things don't work on me~" He raises two fingers with white electricity flowing between two fingers.

"Uhm…" She didn't anticipate this would happen. He then touched Sandy's forehead. Then,

She screeches in pain as she drops her stun gun and then she falls down on the ground unconscious. Carlos and James approach the unconscious culprit. "I went easy on her," The blonde Meltdowner callously reassured them.

Carlos looks at the security camera posted. "Logan, Lucy; Call the Anti-Skills that we already apprehended the culprit." Carlos informed Logan and Lucy who were still in the Judgment room.

Logan types something as he stretches his arms and legs. "Understood~" Logan understood as Lucy began to contact the Anti-Skills.

"Good work guys," Kendall added for their good efforts.

Meanwhile, as the day began to cease. The three guys were looking at the unconscious culprit who is resting on a park bench. James sighs in relief.

"Now then," He reaches his pocket and picked up a permanent marker. Opening the cap, revealing an ink-filled tip. Carlos and Kendall wore perplexed looks, worrying about James' immaturity of revenge just by writing on his face. James laughs darkly as he leans closer. "Now what should I put on your face-" He fringes her bangs, wondering what kind of eyebrow he's gonna write. However, he pause his movement as he discovers that she already has bushy and noticeable eyebrows. The girl was gaining consciousness, when she's wide awake she immediately shrieks as she covers her shameful forehead, from their gaze. James was hesitating if he wanted to draw her or not.

"It's weird isn't it?" The girl asks the guys a rhetorical question. Kendall and Carlos were looking at each other, wondering what she's saying.

"Um…" The pretty boy was loss of words.

"Go ahead, Laugh. Laugh all you want. Just like that "guy" did," She tells the guys to laugh at them already. But the guys were still confused on what's going on, with similar questions on their heads. Why did she want to laugh at her? And what guy?

"That guy?" All three of them questioned her in unison, still confuse.

"It happened in spring," She began to told her story. "I was sleeping in the peaceful sunlight, I believed in my innocence that my happy days would continue forever." She meant was in spring, she and her boyfriend from Palmwoods Middle School had awesome time being a couple. She believes that their happy times will lasts forever and sang together forevermore and drunk by her innocence and love. "Sadly," Then everything went unsavory. "Spring ended. Abruptly" The trees stop raining cherry blossoms of her lovely days when he left her for another girl, leaving her heart broken and alone.

"Why? Is that girl that great?"

"That's not it…"

"Then why?!"

"It's because you eyebrows are…" Then with tears in her eyes, skin flushed. "…Weird." Then the cold winds of society blew to her face as she knows the truth.

Like a piano piece moving it's finale, the drop of tear lands on the water as she cries her sorrows away. "I hate the guy who dumped me." She swore everlasting hatred on the guy that dumper her. "And I hate the fact the Palmwoods boys who dumped me because of my stupid look," She grits her teeth as her deep hatred grew. "But above all…I hate all the eyebrows in this world!" She shook her tears away as she declares her rage. "I decided to give everyone with weird eyebrow!?" After all that melodrama and soap opera moment she exposed her Freudian excuse; that is her reason why she is giving boys from Palmwoods weird eyebrows.

"Umm…" Carlos wasn't able to respond well. After all that drama, just for eyebrows?

"Sorry, But you kinda lost me halfway there," Kendall is still finding the story hard to swallow.

James was still looking at her with a dumbfounded gaze, He realizes that some girls were hurt and left because of their exterior and the worst part; He tends to flirt only beautiful girls. The eyebrows were his punishment I guess.

"Common," His thought were snapped. "Go on. Go ahead and laugh!" She shows her shameful forehead, urging them to laugh at her. Yet there were no laughs.

James tries to calm down the situation, before everything goes out of head. "Uhm…" He is looking for the right words to say. "It's not that weird." James consoles her much to her disbelief.

"It's more like…um…" Looking through his charming dictionary for the right words. He easily sweeps girls feet with his words. "I got it! It's a charm point! And I really like it!" The pretty boy says his honest opinion, making the blonde teenager blush in the complement.

It works a bit too well, much to James' favor. Kendall was still unsure on how to react in James' opinion.

(IT's Miracle, There something he likes,)"Himala, Mayroon siya nagustuhan…" He smiles deviously with a hand in his chin.

James had no idea what Carlos said, He shouts at the sky on his realization.

Then the Anti-Skills arrived in the situation to pick up Sandy, without restraints; Miho willingly go into the Anti-Skill truck, However before she goes inside she turned her gaze back to James.

"Um…Can I write to you?" She asked James if you want to talk sometimes with letters.

"Sure," James is what he can respond after all that drama.

Sandy just shrugs off while smiling on James' response and then went inside the truck and The Anti-Skills drove away along with Sandy. Kendall, Carlos and James did nothing but watch the truck drive away, In James' point of view he didn't realize that some girls tend to get hurt when they were cheated on and the reason for leaving them because of their imperfections. The pretty boy let out a sighs as he finally learns his lesson.

"So, she can make herself perfectly disappear huh?" Kendall said his observation on the culprit.

"Now that you mention that, isn't she supposed to be a Level 3 too..." Carlos added. "Strange isn't it?" They suspect that Sandy can make herself perfectly disappear despite being a Level 3 esper is a bit unusual.

"IS it possible, that the databanks are wrong are they?"

Carlos was surprised by Kendall's opinion. The databanks are always accurate. "That's Impossible," He scoffs off.

_Few days later_

Meanwhile in Logan's apartment, James and he were hanging out while James tries to scrub the drawn eyebrows off in front of Logan's mirror.

"What's with this stuff?!" James complained with the weird stuff on his eyebrows.

Logan receives a call from Joshua, currently talking to him. "Really? And all the other victims too?"

"You see it was a special ink that was designed and formulated from the 10th district's university." Joshua told Logan in the phone, while James was looking at Logan's mirror. "It won't come off at least for at least a week," James was devastated when he heard Logan's senior that the ink on his eyebrows won't come off. Logan ends the call while looking at a trembling James.

"Well look at this way James, Hats today are IN this season too," Logan jokes around while suggesting that he should wear the hat.

"That…" James threw a pillow on the floor. "…BLONDIE!" He punches on the pillow, enraged at Sandy. "I knew I should've written in her face!" The pretty boy laments that he should've scribbled on her face. Punching the poor pillow that it could take.

"Calm down, James!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?!" He rips the poor pillow apart in his tantrum as he sublimes his rage on the poor pillow.

* * *

Lucy: Hey Logan, Have you heard of the Lady's old slippers?

Logan: Old Lady's Slippers?

Lucy: It says theirs an old lady who can run super fast at 100 Km/H

Logan: No way!

Lucy: And She's naked!

Logan: Gross!

Next Chapter: Urban Legends

Song Inspiration: Cover Girl by Big Time Rush

Unanswered Question (answer them if you can)

- Why is Sandy be able to make herself disappear despite of her low level?

- Why does Judgment doesn't have jurisdiction despite the case in the Palace of Education?

- Was Sandy have her revenge on the Palmwoods boy?


	4. Urban Legends

**Character Facts:**

**Lucy Stone (Normal)**

**- Her classmates with James and Logan at Charles Darwin Middle School, A 2nd year Middle Schooler**

**- Sometimes likes to tell Urban Legends to her friends**

**- No interest on Esper Abilities whatsoever, Attends to Music School twice per week to be a Rock star.**

**- Likes to cling to Logan and or James and often hangs out at Judgement office branch 145th.**

I Do not Own Big Time Rush , This fic is only base of pure fiction, made by a fan.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Urban Legends **

Under the cover of the darkness, Lucy Stone's shining eyes and serious expression on her face enhances up the mood as Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan listens to her scary story. Her phone shines and the light reflected in her eyes.

"This story happens on my upperclassman's roommate's girlfriend," She began told the story, "One humid night when he passed a deserted park, He was asked directions to the station by a strange woman who was loitering around the area." She looks left and right, making sure her friends listens eagerly. "As he was explaining the directions to her, then the strange woman stared at him faint look into her eyes and she slowly lifting her hands…"

Logan swallowed his saliva, feeling a bit scared.

"And suddenly there was a great WHOOSH!" Lucy described with a ball of fist with her hands.

"A great WHOOSH?" The blonde Meltdowner repeated; Carlos leaned closer; eager to know what happens next.

"The strange woman removed her blouse," Lucy finished the story. Carlos and Kendall didn't react to story whatsoever with their cellphones holding in their hands. Carlos blinks as he stared blankly at his phone. The story was kinda like "You should've been there story".

Then without the darkness, the guys were just covered in a blank blanket that covers the serious atmosphere. "There's nothing scary about that at all!?" Kendall proclaims that the story wasn't scary. Standing up, thus lifting the black blanket around them. His loud noise caught the attention of some customers. The smart boy and the pretty boy looks at a upset Kendall as the black blanket falls on top of them.

Apparently, not kicked out of the restaurant yet; the scary story atmosphere pretty much fell apart.

Carlos holds his phone. "No matter how much atmosphere you make, with a story like that…" The Latino comments on Lucy's poor skills went it comes to telling story.

Lucy folds the black blanket away. "Eh? IT really happened to someone we know, how is that not creepy," she points out from her '"reliable" sources. "The women of the Urban Legends: "The Legendary Undress tress without warning"!" She exposes the urban legends that is said happened to be true with a witness on the stand.

"Not scary," Kendall reiterates that isn't scary at all, Making Lucy pout in the process. "And besides; IT's more like a story of a pervert who needs some serious therapy," He assumed in his opinion from some pervert. Logan brings out his laptop from his back and began looking it up.

"If you don't like that, Why not these legends on this site," The smart boy suggests, facing the screen to the guys. Showing the website with said to be listed Urban Legends. Making the guys look at the screen.

"When the wind turbines span back, It's a sign of the apocalypse! Doom is right around the corner." Logan red on the site

"Don't stand between school districts during 4:44pm, you'll be stranded! The Imaginary School District." James read on another legend.

"Then a tool that will instantly increase your level! The "Ability Booster"," Lucy red the last legend listed.

Carlos made a deep sigh as he settled his shoulder on the chair. "Seriously dude, you should really stop reading those urban legends," Carlos told Logan to stop reading pointless sites.

"Urban Legends are just on myths that old people read that have no basis on scientific fact. I mean we are in _Schooltropolis_ after all." Kendall added that urban legends were made by the human thought just to amuse and scare people who had no scientific basis whatsoever. I mean, Schooltropolis is the center of Science all around the world.

"You have no sense of adventure," Lucy muttered. Logan scrolls down to look for more urban legends.

"Besides, some urban legends were actual stories until they were distorted and add some weird twist until they become legends." Logan adds that some stories were real until they're really messed up.

"How about this, "A woman who has the ability to nullify other abilities."." James states that caught Kendall's attention. "Urban Legends like that only happened in Schooltropolis right?"

'_The ability, who can nullify other abilities,'_ Kendall thought

Carlos starts to giggle. "There's no such thing with that kind of ability that could exist, Right Kuya Kenny?"

However, Kendall remains silently still thinking about that ability and his eyes fixed on the laptop. James, Logan and Lucy looks at the unusually silent Kendall. Wondering on what he is thinking. Kendall snaps from his thought, realizing that he was being looked.

"Th-That's right!" He nervously agrees with Carlos. "If she existed, I'd want to try fighting her." The he laughs off the awkwardness off, much to Carlos' wonderment. "Well if she existed that is."

In a convenient store; 7-11, Kendall was reading some hockey magazines, the he returned his finished reading magazine back to its rack. But something was bugging him. The glance was caught by a particular magazine right next to his previously red magazine entitled. "Schooltropolis' Urban Legends and Phenomena." He recalled on what Lucy said. "Urban Legends, huh?" He grabbed the said magazine as he scanned through the pages. _' "The woman had the ability to negate other abilities?" Seriously?'_ He closed the magazine as returned it back to the rack. He recalled the time he encountered something that happened to him.

_Flashback_

_In some earlier time, during the night. Kendall was somehow minding his own business with arms folded ,leaning on the wall with one foot wall, loitering in a seedy part of town past curfew; while being surrounded and accosted by some thugs. _

"_You're kind of handsome you know?" A male thug complemented._

"_Oh? And from Palmwoods, too." The other thug noticed the uniform._

"_How about you play with us?" The female thug invited him._

"_I'll give you a ride back home. That is, when you'll be able to go home though." The other thug offered at the same time revealing some dark intention underneath their smiles. Kendall just sighs as he heard the thugs laugh. Seeing that he is the strongest Meltdowner, he didn't care about them._

'_What a bunch of Neanderthals, trying to talk to me.' Kendall thought silently with a bored expression. 'And I mean,' He reflects upon many people walks along the streets, he has witness the bystander effect. He also noticed scared expression on some students passing by. 'I know those passers-by aren't actually heartless.' Then a student noticed him that he was surrounded by thugs yet he just looks away and continues walking. 'Even if they barged in to help, it's not like they'd be able to do anything to me. They'd just get hurt.' He also notice a student whose trying to help him but he was stopped by a couple of thugs, They taunted him as he kicks his foot as he scampered away while the thugs laughed at his cowardliness . 'Everyone only looks out for themselves. That's plain normal. ' After all his observation of some passer-bys. 'If there's anyone trying to stand up for a stranger, they're either just a reckless idiot or…' Before he can conclude his observations._

"_Ah, there you are!" A voice ringed on his ears. Kendall looks at the new idiot who is reckless enough to save him from a bunch of thugs. It was a high school-aged, 5'5 tall, Curly blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue top with white collar that extends up to the back, red tie, black racing stripes starts to up from her abdomen until at the end of her top, Her right arm was emblazoned with a curve polygon with a lightning symbol with the word, "BABEL", White mini skirt, navy blue stockings and brown doll shoes._

"_Ah, thank you for looking after my friend here." She thanked the thugs, which she not aware of that the thugs look at her with menacing looks on them. "Hey, you shouldn't just wander off like that," She playfully scolds her, like as if he was doing something that Kendall wants to follow her lead. She grabs Kendall's arm and starts to drag him away from the bad crowd. "Well, see ya then," She starts dragging him out._

_Kendall narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl; He feels a bit relief at the same time pissed off. He didn't anticipate his theory was correct; some girl showed up then comes for his rescue? Please… He's the strongest Meltdowner for crying out loud, he knew that using his abilities will just make a bigger mess, the worst part of them all, He's been pulled by an unknown stranger who happens to be his target and at the same time she was the one he chased through the alley the other day. "Who the hell are you?" Kendall asked that made her froze her movements. It left an awkward silence much to her surprise. "Huh?"_

"_HEY! Try and play along a bit will you?!" Bellowed Blonde teenager as he continued, "You totally ruined my "get-out-of-trouble-by-pretending-to-be-a-friend" plan!" She was trying to drag the total stranger away from the thugs, even at times; she knew it was the guy who kept chasing her for days._

"_Why do I have to do something so stupidly tedious?" Kendall asks why he has to do something bothersome, plus he just didn't get her plan at all. In his perspective, she just butts in anybody's business._

"_What do you think you're doing?" The thug asked the blonde woman._

"_You got a lot of nerve to butt in here," Another thug chimed in._

"_Uhm…" She scratches behind her neck, awkwardly. Until she gives out a sigh with both hands in her sides. She's given up playing charades. "Can't be helped…" The blonde sighs and then chastises the thugs. Who the thugs answered with a simultaneous, "Huh?" _

"_Yeah, I do have a problem." She answered adamantly at the thugs. "You guys have nothing to do here but surround an innocent guy who's just minding his business here, and then you suddenly showed up and had a lot of nerve to approach don't you realize and take a good look who are you dealing with?" She continued along with the thugs listened carefully at her. Kendall was surprisingly impressed with her until,_

"_He's just a brat!" Then that's when he draws the line and he's expression turned sour. She continued, "You saw that just now, right? That crude, disrespectful and selfish attitude towards his elders." (Such as herself.) Kendall was getting pissed off by the minute. "Even though he's a gentleman, he's still in that rebellious period. He's that kind of brat!" She went on and on about him being an innocent guy who's having his adolescent stage. While she went on to tell the thugs off for having no shame. Kendall was getting frustrated by the girl's name-calling; Sparks of white electricity coming from his head as fist were formed in his hands glowing in white aura. The thugs noticed that there was a bright light. Kendall was grits his teeth as more atomic bubbles came from his as the reaction gets more dangerous._

_Then he had enough with the name calling. "The only that pisses me off is…" Like an erupting volcano, "…IS YOU BASTARD!?" Then he releases indiscriminately around him with white electricity with pure rage. Well, he's just pissed off. Ending up all thugs were toast both sides as they fell on the ground; unconscious. Kendall combs his hair with his hand, expecting that those thugs are just some Neanderthals. As he was about to leave, he saw that the blonde female still standing strong, holding out her right arm. Kendall could only look in awe._

_End of Flashback_

The recollection ends as he exits the store. Still pondering on about the other and the urban legend that Lucy mentioned earlier as if he it was real.

'_Why atomic shocks didn't affect her the other day,' _Kendall thought, as if his theoryis correct,_ 'don't tell me, that she is the urban legend could she…' _He stops his tracks gathering his thoughts. _'No way! Even if I tried, I'd have no problem taking him on. If see her I'll definitely-' _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"Um… Do you remember where the last landmark you went in?" The blonde woman asks another woman, who seems to be helping her.

"Landmark huh…" The other woman ponders for a bit. "Well there was a crossing road right in front of me," She answers to her.

"I wouldn't really call a crossing road a land mark." She said, scratching behind her neck. Seems to be a bit confused and frustrated on how to help a woman.

"You!" The blonde Meltdowner called her which she answers as she looks at his familiar face.

"Hey, If it isn't the zapper middle-schooler," She waves hello to the middle schooler and nick-named him 'zapper'. Because since she knew that he releases like white electricity and there is a zap, which is the onomatopoeia of electricity. On what she doesn't know is that he can manipulate unstable electrons causing a powerful ray of light and etc.

"IT's not Zapper! I'm Kendall Francis Knight!" He corrected the poorly observant blonde woman. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" He declared that he will end all of it once and for all.

"Does that mean you're free at the moment?" She asked the blonde Meltdowner.

"I've got all the time in the world." Said the blonde Meltdowner. In his perspective he thought that she would accept his invitation for a tussle.

"If that's the case…" She points at the woman near her. She's a bit shorter than her; she has tanned skin, curly black hair, brown eyes. Wearing office attire: White polo, black office skirt, black pantyhose, and black low-heeled shows. "Could you help this lady look for her car in a parking lot somewhere?"

"Huh?" Kendall didn't get it all on what she meant.

"You see, I kinda forgotten which parking lot I parked in, you see." The tanned woman added to make sure the gentleman understood.

"Whoa wait, Why?"

"You see I have something important to go." She informed about his schedule. "You've got time, so it's cool right?"

Kendall was deadpanned on what's happening, He was about to settle an old score we the blonde woman yet theirs a troubled lady getting away from his retribution.

"That's not 'cool'!" Kendall began to complain. "I'm not going to let you brush me off like that!"

When Kendall's complaining went on and on. Meanwhile, the woman apparently feels hot under the blazing sun. She began fanning herself with a hand on her collar shirt. "Ah, it really is hot." With some inexplicable reason she unbuttons her shirt and began undressing her shirt.

Kendall paused from complaining as the strange woman took off her shirt revealing a beige bra, revealing her cleavage making the blonde high-schooler cover her eyes. That woman has a lack of sensitivity of the public today. Much to her and Kendall's shock, the embarrassed Kendall looks at the strange woman, "Excuse me, Wh-what are you doing?" He chortled and continued with a question.

She put her shirt at her other hand. While her free hand covers her face to shade her eyes from the blazing sun. "I've been walking in this blazing sun for quite a while. I'm soaked in sweat." She answers Kendall's question, as a matter-of-factly.

Kendall walks in between the blonde woman and turns to her with a thumb pointing the strange woman from behind. "What's with this person?" He asks the blonde teenager who had her eyes partly covered.

"Hey don't look at me, I just met her myself!" She replies as she approaches the strange woman as he brushes Kendall away. She takes the woman's shirt and tries to cover her. "Anyway, Please put your shirt back on!"

However, seemingly some sort of magnet of misfortune, Then they heard a shriek. Kendall and the blonde teenager look up. It came from two female students.

"That woman is being assaulted!" The female student points out. The worst part is…

"That woman stripped her!" The other female students gasped in astonishment. Seeing their fellow woman being stripped by another woman they can be mistaken by other people. "That's so scary!"

The blonde teenager began to panic. Her instincts told her to run before the decent society turns against her. She gave the shirt to Kendall and began to run. "It's all a big mistake!" She flees away before people noticed. She tries to explain but she can't handle it the pressure.

"Wait!" Kendall tries to chase after her.

"Excuse me," The strange woman's voice made Kendall froze for a moment. "If you're gonna run off now, I'd appreciate if you give me my shirt back." The strange woman told Kendall to give her shirt back before trouble gets worst. Then they didn't notice that some students were looking at them, murmuring about a Palmwoods lewdness of it all.

The embarrass Kendall realizes that the magnet of trouble was the strange woman. "Anyways, Please put your clothes on, We're being looked at! See, they're looking! Hurry!" Kendall demands the strange woman to put back her shirt on.

Meanwhile they're at the outside of Seventh Mist, under a shaded area. The strange woman is at the vending machine.

"This place is cool, I feel refreshed." She said something that she enjoys the cool atmosphere. The she presses at the vending machine ordering some drinks for her and Kendall, Who's currently sitting at chair and table near the tree far away from her. He looks at the strange woman and elbows on the table. "What's up with that person, suddenly stripping in front of people?" Kendall asked himself. That time hit him on what Lucy said. Then he felt like a tape recorder as he remembered what Lucy said. _'Eh? It really happened to someone we know, how is that not creepy, "The women of the Urban Legends: "The Legendary Undress tress without warning"!'_

"Of course not," Kendall was still incredulous of this. Then his phone began to ring from his pocket. He bought out his Penguino flip-phone; a sky blue outline with a black in the middle of the phone with three pointed triangles on the bottom, resembling it's feet. The eyes of penguin were glowing in different color at the corner of the phone, the beak of the penguin on the bottom of the camera lens. He flips his phone open and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Kuya Kenny? Where are you now? I'm about to have some tea with Logan, James and Lucy. Would you like to join us if you want?" It was from Carlos, inviting him to have some tea with his friends.

"I'd love to, but I'm sort of preoccupied by some strange woman at the moment…" Kendall told Carlos on why he can't join them because of "her".

"Pre-occupied? What do you mean?"

Meanwhile on an overpass, Carlos was on his phone, listening Kendall's story on what happened to him earlier. "She suddenly strips without warning?" He repeated on what Kendall told him in a higher pitch voice.

The coming from behind Carlos, Lucy jumps in with her hands on Carlos' shoulders. "It must be the Legendary Undresstress!"

"IS Kendall okay?!" Logan asked as he invaded the Latino's legs

"What happened to him?!" James began to shake Carlos. The Carlos finds it hard listening with his friends shaking him over. Carlos still has a hand on his phone. "Common guys! Stop shaking me!" The Latino begged them to stop.

Kendall can still hear the ruckus from the phone. "Could you please send me a picture of her?" He heard Lucy's voice on the phone, requesting a picture of the Undresstress.

"Hey know, don't amuse yourself just because she was the one on the urban legends." He scolded his friends for being superstitious. He almost felt like a dad. "Yeah, She might be a weird person but she's just a normal -" Before he could finish his sentence.

"Would this 'weird person'…" Kendall looks at the suddenly arrived woman. "Be me you're talking about?" The strange woman reappeared. Kendall panics as he push the end call button of his phone.

"Of course not!" He defended the opinions of his friends. "Who'd say that about strange, right?" He closes his phone. Then there was an awkward silence. The phone rang again, then he immediately presses voicemail button on the side of his phone.

On the other line, Carlos was listening to the phone call. "The number you have dialed is currently unavailable." The operator rang from his phone. "Voicemail." Carlos said blankly.

Lucy leans at Carlos with a smug look on her face. "Isn't she dangerous?"

"Should we track him down and look for her if he's okay?" Logan adds in case something goes wrong.

"Seriously guys, You're watching too much TV. Don't take urban legends seriously." Carlos reassures that Urban Legends are just made-up stories that people just made to have some fun or mess with other people.

Meanwhile back to Kendall. The strange woman puts down a can of drink for Kendall. Kendall looks at her wondering why.

"A little thank you gift for helping me," She offers a thanks for helping.

"Thank so much-" Kendall takes the can and immediately retracts; He discovers it was a hot beverage. He took the can again while the woman takes her seat. Kendall ponders. _'Why a hot drink? Especially Curry soup?' _The yellow can with a bear in a gravy bowl.

"Most people don't know it, but warm drinks are best in the heat." The strange woman began to explain. "And also the curry has spicy that would aid the body from fatigue and rejuvenates the body," She finished her explanations as she opens her can of curry

Kendall rolls the canned curry with his hand. "I understand the theory of what you meant is, but emotionally; I prefer a cold drinks on hot day more satisfying that is…"

"Emotionally huh?" She took the can and looks at it. "I supposed when you're younger emotions to tend to block you from practically." She stood up from her seat. "I'll buy another what would you like?"

"No it's fine really… It's the thought that counts." Kendall stops her from intruding.

She went back to her seat. "Sorry about that," She apologizes to Kendall. "I tend to think things from a logical perspective, maybe because I was preoccupied from all that research I do."

"Research? Does that mean you're a scientist?"

The strange woman took a drink from her canned curry. "I'm a cerebral physiologist; my primary area of studies is about AIM Diffusion fields."

"Diffusion fields, Are those weak spheres of power that espers continuously emit without being consciously aware of it?" Kendall asked as he opens his can of curry.

"That's right; did you tackle that on school?"

"In my first year…" Kendall braced himself from a drink and took a few gulps of the can of curry. He resists the urge to choke. "They said that the field is so weak, that is undetectable by the five senses and have to be used specialize devices." Kendall states.

She shifts her legs a bit. "I'm researching on applications on how to apply that power," She says her reason on how she research.

"Ehh…So does that mean you're knowledgeable about esper abilities in general?"

"Is there something specific you want to know?"

"Uhm…'The ability, who can nullify other abilities,' is there such ability like that?"

"As far as I know there are many variations of esper abilities out there, Can you give me a specific example on what you are describing?"

"Being completely unharmed after being hit by an atomic electrical shock or something," Kendall fondles his fingers at his lap.

"Atomic shocks huh? Can it be like a power to divert the shock by manifesting a lightning rod to divert it away or can it be a power after delivering the shock, the shock completely nullified after that shock." The scientist assumes her theory.

"I don't think it either of those two that mention, it's kind of hard to explain." Kendall cites that is way different from what she theorizes

"Is this person an acquaintance of yours?" The scientist bluntly asks if the person who wiled that power is something he knew.

"Eh? IT's just urban legend, urban legends that my friends talking about," Kendall raised his hands defended vehemently denies and says that it's just an urban legends that his friends were talking about.

"Urban Legends huh?" The scientist was intrigued that Kendall describes about the esper ability he asked. "Is that the kind of thing that young people talk about these days?"

"You can say that they're popular right now and they're some few going on, like the undresstress,"

"The undresstress?"

"It's nothing really forget about that,'

Then the kid who had an ice cream on his hand, he trip causing the ice cream to land on her skirt. Kendall began to concern on her and the kid; the ice cream cone fell on the ground, leaving a stain on her skirt.

The kid stood up in front of her. "I'm sorry mam." He apologize the scientist.

The scientist stood up from her seat. "Don't worry about it, it'll wash off if we rinse it a bit." She unzips the zipper on the side of her skirt, and removes her skirt.

"I told you not to strip!" Kendall slams his hand on the table.

The strange scientist looks at him with a dull expression. "Huh?"

In a café, Carlos, James, Logan and Lucy are sitting at the table having tea. Logan was looking up something in his laptop, James and Lucy were sipping their drinks and Carlos has his attention on contact his Kuya Kenny.

He presses the end call button on his cellphone. "Still no answer, why can't I get a hold of him."

Lucy lies on the table near at Carlos, apparently unaware of table matters. "Probably because the undresstress is attacking him," Lucy guessed, assuming that the urban legend is true.

"I'm not listening to that nonsense." Carlos sighed. Hoping that she would stop with all that urban legend nonsense.

"Carlos, I've found the site who had more details about the undresstress." Logan informed Lucy found the site she requested and more info and caution on the undresstress.

"Let me see…" Lucy turned Logan's laptop to her to have a look. Then she began to read the site and then she gasps dramatically and distortion.

"What is it say Lucy?" James asks the freaked out Lucy.

"Carlitos, it says here the victims of the undresstress tried to hold out, but all eventually utter a final cry and are lost forever," Lucy informs Carlos with sad voice, saying that if Kendall was the victim of the undresstress, they can be lost forever.

"Not that, bullshit again…" The Latino chuckled, still firmly skeptical of the said tale. "It's just a dumb story, but if you're that worried. Remember that Kuya Kenny is the Palmwoods' Silver Gun and Pride of Palmwoods Middle School; the unrivaled Prince of Radiation. He's hardly gonna be undone because some strange woman that who likes the undress in public." He reassured the guys about Kendall to be completely fine.

"No something more frightening, more sinister and worst may occur." Lucy notes darkly about some information that Carlos doesn't know.

That's when the Latino hit him with curiosity. "Define worst?"

"The Undresstress is contagious!"

"Contagious?"

"Those who meet the undresstress then they became cursed…" She slams the table. "And THEY turn to Undresstress too!"

After learning the horrifying truth, James and Logan gasped in total unison.

"Don't tell me that…" James started.

"…Kendall will go around town and STRIPPING around in front of people!" Logan concluded if Kendall was curse he will became like the Undresstress.

"No way…Not my Kuya Kenny…" Carlos was terrified of his beloved Kuya Kenny will be turned and doing such vulgar and lewd things in front of people. In other words, the virginity of Kendall Francis Knight is at stake.

Carlos began hitting his head on the table hard for no reason, leaving a shock Lucy. "NO! DON'T DO IT KUYA KENNY!?" Carlos continues to thrash and hit his head harder. He can't stand Kendall stripping in front of people and he's the only one can see him stripping.

James and Logan didn't know how to react. "Um…Carlos…" Logan tries to console his friend before he gets a trauma.

The Latino stood up and grabbed Logan's shoulders. "LOGAN, FIND AWAY TO UNDO THE CURSE!" Carlos demanded the smart boy with blood-shot eyes of desperation, to make haste and start looking for a cure. "RIGHT NOW!" The he began shaking Logan violently.

"Please don't get so worked up, you're hurting me…" The smart boy pleads Carlos to stop taking the story seriously.

"Yeah, it's just an urban legend…" James agrees with Logan, of course it's just an urban legend.

Meanwhile back to Kendall and the woman, Kendall is drying up the woman's skirt in the female's washroom. It's a good thing the woman restroom is empty. The woman was sitting on the toilet stalls, waiting for Kendall to finish.

"Sorry for making you go through this trouble." The scientist apologize Kendall for holding up his day.

The blonde Meltdowner was drying his skirt to the hand washer. "Well, I've made it this far…" He looks at the skirt; He nods with a satisfied dried skirt.

"Here you go." Kendall hangs the skirt on the door.

"Thank you," The woman grabs her skirt as she began dressing up. "And also, Could you thank that young lady too."

"Young lady?" He asks, leaning down to the sink.

"She's a friend of yours right? She could tell that I was in trouble and then asked what she could do to help," The scientist told as she puts on her skirt and zips the zipper on her side ,securing it on her waist.

"Whoa, Did she?" Kendall was amazed on the young lady he tried to beat.

"She's a good kid,"

"She's just meddlesome." Kendall countered back every nice thing she said about her while the woman puts on her shoes on and listens intently. "She thinks she's the heroine. She barges in the middle of the situation, babbling about random stuff and flees off. She has no sense of responsibility. I can't quite explain it, she's good at dealing other people; It get kind of annoying. Then all that-"

"That sounds fun kind of fun," The woman interrupted and Kendall stops. "So are you, you know…In love with her or something?"

Kendall blushed like a tomato at the moment she said "In love." "What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb," The woman says playfully and continues. "You know, When a girl or boy behaves coldly and sometimes hostile towards that he/she likes. What was that again…"Tsun…"… " She ponders on the term as if it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Tsun…Tsundara? No…Tsunjire…"

Kendall become flustered and irritated the fact that he targets the blonde woman because he's in love with her. White electricity and atom bubbles began to appear on his head. Then when his irritable meter blows.

"IMPOSSIBLE!?" He stomps on the ground, hitting his excessive atomic shock on the lights, causing a black on the seventh mist. Then the alarm kicked in as Kendall snaps from his emotional distress. Nice one.

She unlocks the door on the stall. "What happened? Why the alarm set off?"

"I don't know," Kendall playfully lied as she pushes the woman out of the washroom. "Common let's go! Don't doddle…" He imitates Zayn's British accent, hoping that he and she would make it out before attracting too much attention.

The sky was bathed in royal purple has the day almost sets. In some parking lot, the woman finally founds her black sports car. She went in the vehicle and turns the key to its engine; she leans on the woman at Kendall.

"Thanks for everything, See you soon." She thanked Kendall for keeping her company and all the troubled she caused he manages to solve everything. She puts her vehicle on drive, and drives away.

"Take care…" He waves goodbye to the nice lady. Until the car noises were out of sight, He puts on a tired look his face. "Seriously, who forgets on which parking lot where they parked they're car?" He walked up to the exit of the parking lot. "Oh geez…Why do I have to tire myself out so much?" He asked himself tiredly, stretching his tensed muscles; He tires himself with all that undresstress gossip, slumps his body and walking out in the parking lot with a tired look on his face. "It's all that woman's fault…When I see her she's dead-"

Then he heard a female shriek voice. The blonde woman wore a horrified look on her face. "It's a massacre…" She raised her fingers, seeing that she broke a nail in her index finger. "My lady's part is broken…After waiting for two hours," Kendall watched the sulking female blonde, and then she turned behind seeing the blonde teenager he meant earlier.

After much lamentation, she realizes that Kendall is standing there. "You have a lot of nerve running away from me earlier!" Kendal beamed first, pointing a finger acussingly "You saddled me away from some crazy exhibitionist lady so could go have manicure!?"

"You know some girls have some pride and can be a matter of life and death," She countered back showed her newly broken nail. "Not some boy from Palmwoods would understand,"

"I didn't have an awesome day either, Thank you very much! Her skirt got dirty, so she stripped again and I had to wash it and all that red tape she called me a tsun-" He paused his words as he realize he was about to say that "word", he blushed madly as it if it was a gag was terribly milked dry.

"Tsun?" She wonders what he was about to say.

Kendall blushed in a deeper shade of red. "WHATEVER YOU GIRL, YOU OWE ME A DUEL!?"

"A duel huh? Remember you you've lost every time haven't you," The blonde teenager stated that he lost every time.

"Shut up Woman! I haven't landed a blow on me yet, so I'm not out yet,"

"Then how will we resolve this?"

"Obviously, When I win of course," Kendall predictably responds that it would be over if he wins and leaves her alone for good.

The blonde woman sighs tiredly as an answer.

"Hey don't sigh like that, IT's Irritating!?"

"Fine, I give." The blonde woman stands up; understanding his plea. "If that will make you happy, I'll take you on." She answered seriously, much to Kendall's surprise by her answer.

Kendall registers everything; He gulps as the blonde female becomes serious. A smile draws upon her face. "So you finally got serious,"

Then night envelopes the sky, the evening sky blows cold winds as Kendall and the female blonde teenager stands upon an artificial riverbank. The battlefield for their showdown, damp yet firm ground, vegetation growing, the cold winds blows.

"We won't bother anyone else out here. Ready when you are, Give me all you got." She claims that this place will be better have a fight without intruding anyone. She prepared herself for the fight of her life, She is fighting the second strongest of the legendary level 7.

Kendall prepares himself as white electricity sparks from his body. He puts on his game face on, "You don't need to remind me. I'm the one who's been…" He concentrates, excreting large volts of energy from his sides, gathering electricity in top of his head. "…waiting for this!?" He throws a white spear of lightning at her. The lightning hits her directly, the smoke slowly depletes as she raised her right arm, which she blocks quite easily.

"So atomic shocks won't work on you, huh." Kendall predicted that would happen. "If that's the case…" White bubbles appear on his arm and electricity hits on the ground. Then the black sand came from the ground began to form in his hand, He gathers the electrons, along with the black sand mixing together on the Kendall's hand.

"Huh? What's that?" The blonde female wondered on what Kendall was doing.

Then his weapon is slowly forming on the palm of his hand as the energy and the black sand formed into a bladed tonfa with the blade formed by the black sand and the white energy holding its shape.

"Hey hang on! Isn't using weapons unfair?!" She points out using weapons is a bit unfair.

Kendall waves his bladed tonfa, "Not if this weapon was made by my ability," He notified that it's legal since he created with his esper ability. The leaf falls on the bladed tonfa which was sliced into two precisely which scares the female teenager.

Kendall started to walk, "I can make it look like a chainsaw by vibrating the iron sand and electrons, A little caution though it might make you bleed if you touch it!" He ran towards her, ready to do some cutting.

"I hardly doubt that I'd get away with just a little bleeding!" She ducks Kendall's blade as she flees away Kendall punches downward near her, which she dodged. He swings the tonfa over and over which she dodges quite easily. "Run, run while you can. I'll just make it like that!" He extends the iron sand-infused electrons as the tonfa extended into a whip and whips at her. "The tonfa lengthened!" The surprised blonde woman as everything went slow for Kendall.

'_Nice, I hardly doubt she had the timing to dodge-' _Kendall thought for his sure victory, the blonde woman raises her right arm from behind her and she blocks the iron sand whip with her hand, The iron sand hardly didn't do a thing except the iron sand which traced back to Kendall reverts back to ordinary iron sand along with the energy fell apart. Kendall was surprised on the woman's power. _'She revert the iron sand back to its original form, I also anticipated this…'_ Kendall watches the blonde woman looks at her right hand for any wounds.

The blonde woman looks at him with a determined look on her face. "L-looks like I won."

"Oh, How I wonder about that?!" Kendall playfully asks, still wearing a determined look on his face. Using the iron sand scattered in the air he adds a small powerful atomic shock as the iron sand starts to gather in the air, the irons sand lump was at the mercy of the wind at his control, She witness the power that he has.

"You can also manipulate the iron sand in the wind? But no matter how much you do…" The iron sand formed into pointed spikes pointed towards her then comes after her. "It ends being the same in the end!" She slaps the iron sand spikes as the iron sand falls apart. While she was distracted on the iron sand, Kendall comes from behind; grabs her free right hand.

"Gotcha! Even if you can block atomic shocks transmitted through air…" Then Kendall was sure about his victory, if he can get a close range for him to shock her directly, instead through air. However, Kendall's atomic shocks won't flow. Nothing happens, "What the, My currents won't flow? What's with this woman?!" She wonders on how the woman does it.

She looks at her hand wrapped around him; she looks at Kendall with a menacing look in her face making Kendall quite scare him. She raises her fist as Kendall flinches, actually scared of getting his comeuppance from a worthy opponent that can finally put him in his place despite being a level 7. The blonde Meltdowner shakes in fear.

The blonde teenager manages to give out an awkward smile despite in her queer situation."Uhm…" Then she grabs her right arm back, screaming in pain as she 'pretends' deflates in her fake defeat. Kendall has tears coming out from his eyes preparing for the worst. Yet he saw his opponent on the ground.

"You finally got me~" She declared and totally fake die. The area was silent waiting for a responds, while Kendall was gritting his teeth, shaking, and the worst of them all is she fake being defeated just to sympathize his real defeat.

Then Kendall releases of atomic shocks, she opened her eyelids, taking a peek if it's over. Yet she saw Kendall charging for powerful atomic shocks. "DON'T SCRE WIT ME!?" He threw an atomic shock at her which she dodged. He threw a lightning from above, which she also dodge.

"Fight me seriously!?" Kendall demands her to be serious.

"But you're scared." She points out.

"Not I'm not scared!" Kendall denies his cowardliness.

"Liar! You were like red, with tears in your eyes and you flinched." She mocks him, Making Kendall more pissed off.

"Die!" He calls out, throwing him rays of energy at her. "Don't run you wuss!" He threw another wave of rays throwing at her.

"Hey, don't you throw your anger at me like that, If I was hit like that I could've die." She points out while running for her life.

Kendall was up at the river banks at the road where she ran. "Oh, don't give me that excuse again!" He followed her.

"Work or not, what do you think you're doing using that kind of violent power like against someone!?"

"For your information, I'd never use much of my power directly somebody before up until today!"

"Why me?!"

"I'll chase you till the ends of the hell if I have to!"

Then the rest of the night is spent chasing her, such misfortune for her.

Sadly, she manages to give him a slipped. Kendall gave up and returned back to his dormitory room on Palmwoods Dormitory. He opens the door of his dorm room. "I'm back…" He said with a tired look on his face; Then to be answered with a dark and empty dorm room. "Huh? Carlos isn't here yet?"

He closes the dorm room, letting himself in. "Man, I'm exhausted…" He sighs sadly as he began stripping himself to get into his PJ's. He removes his polo and lands on the floor.

(I was right...)"Tama ako…" Carlos says terrifyingly in Filipino as if he's theory is correct.

"Carlos? Where are…" Kendall looks underneath the Latino's bed, then some noises struggling in the noises. Carlos pinned Kendall down on the carpeted floor.

"Suddenly undressing in the darkness like that.. You really have turned into an undresstress." Carlos cries sadly wearing Kendall's white hipster with a picture of Penguino on his head and had white sleeveless shirt and red boxer shorts. (Hurry, You must wear this Kuya Kenny!) "Bilis, Suotin mo ito Kuya Kenny!" He pleads Kendall as he raises white underwear he had.

Kendall could do was raised an eyebrow, "What are talking about?"

"There is no other way to remove the horrible curse: The vile undresstress..." The crying Latino says that this is the only way to remove the evil curse unless you wear the underwear and no boxers aren't included in this. Carlos shook with some tears falling from his eyes. (Curse be Gone)"MAWALA KA SUMPA!" He attacks Kendall to make him wear the underwear on his head.

"You've gone insane!?"

Then the dormitory was filled with screams and apparently, no one in the dorm is bothered by their screams.

Meanwhile in a laboratory, the strange scientist whom Lucy called her "The Undresstress" She looks on the internet on the guy she looks on the monitor. "So he's the legendary level 7 huh?" She smiles intrigued by her sudden discovery.

"What a fascinating young man,"

Meanwhile in the Palmwoods dormitory, Kendall was sound as sleep snuggled in his pillow, wearing his white and blue PJ's with Penguino patterns all over, as he transpires the day. If you're wondering where Carlos was, well… Let's just say he was tied underneath Kendall's bed, with roped tied in his body with tied arms behind his back, tied along his feet and gagged him shut with a handkerchief in his mouth below him. Somewhat he tried to struggle but he failed to do so and slowly begin to sleep. Many lessons are to be learned here. Sometimes Urban Legends can be such pain, What more pain can it bring if you tried to figure it out for yourselves, Sometimes it could lead you to embarrassing gagging what Carlos did, So Urban Legends are somewhat true or pure myth.

* * *

Kelly: I really had fun today, and I also got a chance to do the preview for next chapter. Maybe I should start with some tasteful disrobing. Next Time-

Kendall: DON'T STRIP!

Next Chapter: A Certain Pair of Rookies

Song Inspiration: Paranoid by Jonas Brothers


	5. A Certain Pair of Rookies

**A/N: **This is you chance to readers to ask me on what question you have in mind; That way you could understand the story even better, I'll try answering them as best as I could. Any questions that will reveal some spoilers through some characters will not be entertained. Okay? PM your questions to me,

I Do Not own Big Time Rush show nor the band, I only own the story that is created by a fan. Boo...

* * *

**Character Facts:**

**Logan Mitchell (Esper)**

**- A member of the Judgment along with Carlos and James and A 2nd year Middle School student of Charles Darwin ****Middle school.**

**- Born with a natural intelligence and extremely talented on computers yet lacks athleticism.**

**- A Level 4 esper yet ability undiscovered.**

**- Likes sweet foods and usually star struck on celebrities, singers and bands.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****A Certain Pair of Rookies**

Three years ago, back in autumn. In the clear skies of that white city, A Latino who is 4"3 with a raven hair and wearing a white scarf around his neck, A 11-year old Carlos Roberto Garcia doing laps along with some people while another one is left behind. He is currently doing training with Judgment recruits in a barren field in the 2nd district Judgment school. Meanwhile the coach tots his whistle, while Judgment recruits doing push-ups. While he is doing push-ups he has some complaints in mind.

'_Man, why do I have to these meaningless drills.' _He thought prospectively saying that he is already a member of Judgment. _'I didn't sign up for Judgment to do this.'_ He says in his mind while a great displeasure passes over his mind while doing drills. Meanwhile as he continues the drill, the one recruit besides him, with pointed hair in a waved to the right who had brown hair was the recruit named: Logan "Hortense" Mitchell. He does only one push up as his body gave up as he collapses out. The young Latino watches the passed out Logan.

"Hey, Logan. Can't you do more than one?" The coach scolds Logan for his lack of athleticism.

Later, around between the building of the facility. The young smart boy pants for his breathe; tired from all the drills they've made it today.

"Here, have some of this if you'd like." The voice offered a blue tumbler filled with cold sports drink. Logan looks at the guy who offers their drink. It was the young Carlos smiling, offering his drink to Logan.

They both sat on a unused box as He told Logan about everything about himself and being the member of Judgment for over a year now, Much to Logan's amazement.

"You've been working through the Judgment for a year now huh? Does that mean; you're working on crime scenes now?" Logan assumes. Carlos pulls away from his drink and looks at Logan nervously.

"I-I guess you can say that," Carlos reluctantly confirms, puts on a nervous face as he looks away from Logan.

"I guess it really is impossible for someone like me," Much to his sadness, the young smart boy states that's impossible for someone for him. Carlos listens to Logan's story.

"I'm so slow, despite of my intellect. But I thought maybe If I joined Judgment maybe I could improve myself even better. But I can't even keep myself even through the training…" He sighs sadly, proving he's a failure.

"Follow your convictions and prove to others and swear to your heart that you'll never give up." Carlos says to Logan, he jumps off the box seat. "That's one of the tenets of Judgment, IF you have the will to follow your path, follow your beliefs, your progress will make you step to higher stage." He encourages Logan with words that they both will do.

Back to the present, Carlos and Logan were on their school uniforms with Judgment bands pinned on their right arms of their uniform. They're both scouring a school on the 2nd district to do some improvements.

"Let's see…" Logan looks on his portable laptop. "Other places need them is…Over there, and over there." The smart points the location of those things to be placed.

"Grabe, to think they left installing more security cameras until now." The Latino was dismayed by the school's lack of vigilance of this school, Of course they have the funding yet they don't have the time to randomly put cameras all over. "The Judgment branch of this school is so lazy," He insults the branch who's in charge of this school.

"But even so, I just hope nothing bad happens around here," Logan points out, not much danger nor crimes happens here often.

"Dude, that's not the problem-" The Latino was interrupted with the car alarms on the vicinity. Thank god saved by the bell. Both were alarmed by the noise.

(Let's go!)"Halika na," Carlos runs.

"Kay," Logan put his portable laptop on his pocket and ran behind him.

They both ran following the noise of the car alarm, it came from behind the school; At the school parking lot. Carlos ran as he shoe grinds on the concrete road, Yet he immediately retracts and hides on the corner, preventing their covers to be blown.

They both saw a student rummaging through a car; they saw a broken window car punched at the side. This has been obviously broken into it. "Seriously, in broad daylight? Right in the school, and in front of Judgment, at that." Carlos can't help to point out, he charges forward, yet stopped by Logan's hand.

"No Carlos, we have to wait until back-up arrives." The smart boy advises Carlos to don't do the direct approach and wait for reinforcements.

"Don't worry; just stay on standby here, Logan." Carlos ignores Logan's advice and told him to go standby as he charges forward towards the culprit. Logan could help but to scoff off Carlos' recklessness.

"Stop right there." Carlos commands, surprising the culprit. "I'm with the Judgment." He pulls his teal band as the proof of Authority. "You're under arrest for property damage and theft." He points out to the criminal.

The culprit backs away a bit. "Tch,"

Logan comes from Carlos' behind. "Be careful, there may be more than one criminal." Logan warned to Carlos he should wary, that they might be more than an accomplice.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. It's just like any other car burglary." Carlos told Logan to calm down, and reassures him it's like the usual car theft, Logan looks at Carlos for being reckless. He walks casually towards the culprit. "Come quietly, I won't use any force-" Then he was interrupted when a car door hits Carlos, flinging his middle school body back. Logan knew there was another accomplice.

"Carlos!" Logan cries out for his friend.

"Come on, let's beat it!" The other told his accomplice to run away, before anymore Judgment agents or Anti-Skill members to show up.

Logan saw the escaping culprits; he blocks away their escape route. "Stop! You're not going anywhere!" Logan warned them to stop.

Obviously they do not heed his pleads and clearly bluffing. "Move it!" He hits Logan with a stun gun on his chest. The smart boy falls on the ground. Carlos on the other hand recovers from the car blow and discovers on what happened. Then he saw Logan on the concrete road, unconscious. His recklessness was the cause for his friend getting hurt in the process.

"Logan," He ran at his side. He lifted Logan's unconscious body. "Logan! Get a grip!" He flicks his hand against Logan's cheek. The smart boy's eyes scrunches as he starts to regain consciousness. Logan lifts his tired body from Carlos' hand as he rubs his head, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I'm fine,"

(Seriously, Hortense, You scared the shit out of me.)He drops his body on the concrete pavement. "Seriously Hortense, Parang mamatay na ako dahil sa sobrang takot." He sighs in relief.

Logan smiles awkwardly as he realizes something, "What happened to the car burglars?"

"They already got away." He answers plainly; he stood up from his place, taking a look on the damage car. "I guess you still don't have the experience," Carlos noted as Logan bows his head down. He points out that it's his fault for letting them get away. "You can just keep providing back-up for me at the branch."

Logan feels belittled by Carlos. Rage starts to build up from his body. "I…You know, I told you there might be more than one criminal!" Logan told him that there might be another accomplice. "But No~ you ignored me and then charge in to the culprit recklessly."

"Well…"

"You're always like!" Logan ranted, sick and tired of Carlos' actions. "Always acting on your own, that's why you always have to write apology letters."

"That's quite enough." Carlos commands reluctantly. "When are you saying I acted on my own?"

"When? All the time! We could have waited for back-up today."

"If you don't act fast, the criminals can get away!" Carlos countered back for using reckless actions and quick response or they will get away.

"Reflect all your actions! You're like a Paper cut the pain grows worst! No matter if I get cuts or burns, it doesn't matter how much the pain, the pain grows worst if you have forgotten our promise! " He points out angrily, the pain he felt doesn't matter, It'll be a worst paper cut if they forgotten their promise.

Carlos tries to reply but yet his expression turned to perplexed. Remembering what Logan meant about their promise. Logan still wore the angry expression on his face, waiting for his reply. "Promise?" Logan was disbelief when he didn't remember that.

"You don't remember?" Logan asks.

To which Carlos' actions reflect on the answer. "Let's see…"

"Fine! If that's how you feel, Then I don't fucking care anymore!?" Logan yells at Carlos for being careless about their promise together. Leaving Carlos deadpanned. "Go fucked up If I don't fucking care. Do whatever you son of a bitch!" Logan bellows his rage as he stood up and walks away. Even for esper like him, he did develop some dark sadistic attitude. He left the Latino alone to think what he has done.

In the afternoon, At the Judgment office branch 145th; Lucy was climbing up the stairs to the Judgment office. Inside the office, James and Joshua were doing some job-related stuff. Then the door flew open that caught Joshua's attention.

"Hello, Is Logan in?" Lucy greeted at the door.

"You again?" Joshua whined, as if he knew her from somewhere. Much to his chagrin. "This isn't a meeting place you know,"

James turns to the door. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I understand," The young guitarist understood with a carefree smile as she rummages through her bag. "But I have a proper reason this time, you see." Then she shows off a paper, must be homework. "Ta da! My remedial homework! I was hoping if he would help me a bit." Joshua was about to fall because when said a proper reason he thought something important.

James sighs since he knew that he needs to do something esper–related homework for her esper ability to develop even though she said she wasn't interested in them. "Seriously Lucy, Anyways if you're looking for Logan he's over there." The pretty boy points where Logan is. The smart boy was reading some atlas on Schooltropolis. She then walks over her.

"But then I suggest you to give up, He's really isn't the mood right now…" James warns Lucy before-.

"Logie-Bear!" She then tackles on top of him; Logan didn't really mind her much. Lucy notices that Logan's usual reaction isn't present today. He just continues reading the atlas and turns a page. "Logan I'm top on you now; It's a great sight." Logan ignored Lucy as he turns another page.

Lucy looks at Joshua and James with a teared-up eyes, As if he's Logan isn't himself today. "What happened to Logan?" She asks dramatically.

Joshua chuckled on Lucy's reaction. "Something between him and Carlos, as you can see." Logan read at the atlas seriously.

Joshua explains everything what happened between him and Carlos and their fight earlier. Lucy sips his hot cocoa, as she understood the story. "So that's what happened."

"As it seems, I think it's better if we leave him alone." James suggests as they all looked on Logan on his work station, looking up to something on the computer.

She looks at Logan's working station. "If that's the case, why doesn't he just quit Judgment?" Lucy's question made James choke on his cocoa and Joshua do a spit take with his mug of milk.

"Hey, hey, don't say such irresponsible things," Joshua scolds Lucy for her inconsiderate and irresponsible words.

"Yeah, Besides Judgment is a vocation, wherein along with the Anti-Skills, we maintain peace and order on Schooltropolis." James states the importance of Judgment in Schooltropolis.

"He's right you know," Joshua nods for James' answer. "IT's not a job you can just throw a towel on the locker."

"But do you think its fine to leave Logan like this?" Asks Lucy worriedly about Logan.

"Well, we can't do that. But I think best for them to refurnish their bonds on their own." Joshua insisted that they should let this flow naturally.

Lucy's curiosity hit her when he said "bond". "Why, is there something between those two?" Lucy asks if there is something between Carlos and Logan that he knows.

"Know that you mention that, what did happen between them?" James chimed in the conversation.

Joshua smiles to both of them. "You wanna hear it?" Logan is completely focus on the computer not minding the others talking.

Back at the Palmwoods Dormitory, Carlos is moaning with his face on the pillow with his feet hitting on the bed. Kendall was on his desk doing homework. He tried ignoring Carlos' moaning and focuses on his homework, he is getting so fed up with the noise as he breaks a pencil.

"You're so noisy!" He stood up from his seat, scolding his roommate's noises. "If it bothers you that much, hurry up and make up with her!" He tells him off that he should just apologize.

"It's just…" He buries his face on a pillow, can't reply on Kendall's told.

"At this rate Logan's really going to get fed up with you and end your partnership/friendship." The blonde Meltdowner reminded him as that he should just apologize before the smart boy gonna leave him for good this time. He sat on his bed to join with Carlos.

"If this is enough to end it," Kendall's attention caught by Carlos' negativity. "Then there wasn't much to our relationship to begin with." Carlos criticizes there wasn't much friends going on, It's just their relationship was just professional.

"There you go again, acting tough again."

"I'm not acting tough!" The Latino denies.

Kendall sighs for Carlos' futile attempts to hide his feelings; it's not really a guy hobby to talk someone's feeling. "Okay, then answer this," Kendall's question which Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Why are you and Logan are partners despite the difference in your personality?" He then asks the question which Carlos stood up.

"Well for me…" that He raises his body from the bed as he looks at the window. "That I don't know where to start, such a weak yet intelligent dude, But…"

Carlos story started at the peak of winter in Schooltropolis about three years ago; The trees in the area were naked due to the cold weather, The young smart boy walks in the streets of Schooltropolis District 7th, wearing a red sweater, a thick black winter pants, a red and white stripped scarf around his neck, black shoes and wearing black glasses, Which found the high schooler behind him adorable. Near at the Schooltropolis Bank in the 7th district, Some Judgment agents were doing some patrol.

At the same time as this, a younger, pre-growth spurt during his puberty, Young Carlos has just finished patrol with his senpai. Carlos was wearing a blue hoodie with white stripes, gray walking shorts with a black back pocket bag behind him and black socks and white sneakers. Since the arm bands aren't the Judgment proof authorities. "Okay, Today's patrol is finish." Joshua declares along with a new recruit behind him. He was wearing Spartoi Academy winter uniform, An anesthetic white polo with blue tie, A shield-crest saying "SPARTOI" in bold letters emblazoned on the right side of his polo, Blue slacks with a black pocket bag on his back, and black shoes. He was in his 1st year in high school "Do you have any questions or anything that bothers you?" He added in case Carlos' has anything in mind, while sending a report on the PDA phone.

"Well…" Young Carlos fondles his finger from behind. "There is something I'd like to ask,"

Joshua turns to his young recruit. "What is it?"

"I've been in the Judgment for about a year now, so why am I relegated to odd jobs and patrol duty with you?" Carlos complains about being to do some odd tasks such as looking for lost items, directing others and etc. The worst part was escorted with his senpai.

Joshua smiles and knew what Carlos meant; he puts away the PDA on his bag. "You're unhappy because the superiors don't warrant these half-baked jobs ne?" He asks Carlos leaving a shock expression on his face.

"It's not like that…" He was surprised as if he already red him. "Dahil ba kasi isa pa akong grade school hindi ba?" Carlos asks in Filipino as he wore a disappointed and pouting face. (Is it because I'm still a grade school isn't it? )

(It isn't just a matter of age.)"Hindi naman sa edad binabase," Joshua answers giving a pat on Carlos' head. "In your case, you want to be more independent because you have great potential that needs to be refined." The high schooler explains. "Furthermore, if you don't rely on those around you a little more, Things will get ugly." He finishes with Carlos still wearing the disappointed pouty look on his face, seems like a cute little puppy. "Common, don't give me the sad puppy dog eyes," He playfully pleads and shaking his head a bit. "I'll buy you something sweet in exchange for your hard work today, Let's go in the bank while I withdraw some cash. Let's go!" Joshua gave him a small noggie on his young Latino and went to the bank.

Much to Carlos' frustration, _'Yet in the end he still treats me like a kid,'_ He pouts on his own and followed his senpai inside.

Inside the bank, Joshua falls in line for the ATM machines, while Carlos stands in the bank with hands in his pockets; He looked around with the bank sparsely populated with some customers sitting on the waiting benches. The he heard the automatic door opens.

"Ah, Carlos!" The Latino looks at the certain person whom entered the building. It was Logan. "What a coincidence!"

"Logan? What are you doing in the 7th district?" The Latino asks what bring Logan here at the bank.

"Well, Middle school is just right around the corner so I came to check out the schools and the dorms here." Logan states his reason.

"Middle School? For who?"

"For me, Of course? Common dude," The smart boy naturally replies, much to Carlos' surprise.

"Yeah…" The Latino replies awkwardly. _'He's in the same year as me? I thought he was a year or two lower for sure,'_ He was speechless for his sudden discovery.

"So Carlos, Have you decided on what middle school you'll be attending?"

"Yeah, Palmwoods Middle School that is."

Logan gasps at Carlos and wasn't able to respond. Carlos turned to his friend with starts in his eyes; seems to be star struck and ecstatic after hearing it. "What's wrong with you?"

"Palmwoods Middle School is one of the five prestigious schools ranked in the top 5 of Schooltropolis!" Logan states as he fantasize the life of a rich boy. "Student life has got to be elegant and dreamy!" He admires the student school life in Palmwoods Middle School.

"It's not all about bunnies and kittens in reality, you know." Carlos coldly states as he takes Logan out of dreamland, while a man with a duffel bag enters the building. "Those are some Rich people with no real-world experience and all the espers there are Level 4 or higher, basically; it's full off stuck up idiots who think they're superior to everyone else." The young Latino criticizes with such contempt. Which Logan nods plainly.

"The worst part there some Level 7 called the Electrogun in there." Carlos adds to his statement. "I guess he must be some rich boy with an awful and terrible personality." The young Latino badmouths him. In the distant a certain epic silver gun sneezes. In this time Carlos hadn't met him yet and Kendall was in his first year in Middle school.

"You have no problem badmouthing people you don't know…" The smart boy comments on Carlos' rudeness to the people who he didn't know.

"By the way, what brings you here-" Carlos was interrupts noticing his senpai looking to something.

"What's wrong?"

"Excuse me for a sec," The Latino excused himself from Logan, Leaving him nodding to his left.

Joshua looks to his left, observing someone. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. Joshua gestures him to be quiet. "Look at him." Joshua points the guy that made Carlos do the same. "The guy is checking out the locations of the bank workers and what they're working on." Carlos didn't understand what he meant. Joshua kneels down to Carlos, he settles his right hand on the floor. "I don't like using my ability on spying other people without permission, but…" Joshua uses his Psychometery on the floor as he scans the people around yet concentrates his ability on the suspicion man with a duffel bag.

He saw images inside his head, inside the duffel bag has a rope, packing tape, and in the back pocket, he saw a cellphone. "It doesn't look like he's carrying anything suspicious…" The he sense something on his right pocket.

"He has desert eagle .42 pistol on his right pocket." He whispers to Carlos.

Carlos gasps, "Is it a robbery?"

Joshua nods on his question. "Yeah, But I'm not sure if he has an accomplice or not. I'll go warn the employees, you prepare to lead the customers out in case something goes wrong," The older psychometer instructs Carlos.

"You're not going to arrest him?"

"Don't be reckless. Just leave capturing to the Anti-Skill." Joshua replies as he went to the desk to warn them.

Carlos understood the situation but somewhat disappointed. He grips his fists, 'How can we be so passive…'

Joshua is at the desk of the employees, showing his badge as proof of authority. "Yes, Contact the Anti-Skill immediate-" The he was cut off when he heard the sound of a pistol. Carlos and Joshua stares, while Logan was about to put his card to the machine. Everybody was silence by the gun until a sound of an empty bullet.

He points the gun at the customers. "Don't make any movements. Customers too, don't make a fuss." The man demands with nervous in his voice. The customers back away a bit due to fear.

_'Shit, He made his move.'_ Joshua grits his teeth, feeling frustrated.

Suddenly Carlos ran in great speed. _'Do it like I was trained…'_ The criminal notices footsteps behind him, he take look with Carlos elbowed on his right waist, which he groans in pain as he then back kick the guy's left foot making him lose his leverage and balance of the man his own weight, manages to topple the robber swiftly, The man didn't see it coming, as Carlos stomps his chest as he groans in pain with his gun slides away. Carlos was panting for his life, probably more nervous rather than exhaustion.

"Well… That was simple than I thought," Carlos tempts fate, believes that easy as pie.

Yet a short cry utter as he looks to the direction, Logan was grabbed by some guy in an orange jacket with a knife press in Logan's cheek, making this a hostage situation. "What an idiot… What's he doing getting beat up by a kid? So useless…" The man complains about the guy in a gun could be beaten by a kid, Confirms that the guy is useless. He presses the guy presses the tip of the knife at Logan's face.

"Logan!" Carlos screams for his friend. He realizes that it was a mistake that led to a friend in danger.

"Huh? A friend you knew?" The guy in a jacket asks, and then he smirks evilly as he gains an advantage in this situation. "That works out well."

Logan squirms as the guy pushes the knife nearer towards him. "Now, now don't go moving." The guy looks at Carlos. "Are you with the Judgment? Judgment doesn't abandon hostages, right? Much less people they know." Much to Carlos' consternation; wasn't able to respond.

Joshua rethinks the situation. _'This is bad.'_ The situation has been turned for the criminals having a hostage in their hands, yet he has an advantage that he hasn't been discovered yet. While the man taunts the Latino, The manager began to panic as he presses the alarm under the counter. The alarm sounds in the air as shutters began to close the bank thus trapping everyone inside the bank exacerbating the situation.

'What's trying to do? Sounding the alarm at this point, does he care about the money than the lives of the customers? Imbecile…' Joshua mentally scowls on the manager who cared money than his own customers. However, the alarm alarmed the Security Robot.

"Security signal acknowledged. Removing intruder." A computerized voice warns the criminal. Carlos took this opportunity to strike back. "Please disarm yourself and lie on the ground." The criminal backs away a bit with the hostage secured on his arm and his free hand on his pocket. "So troublesome…" He rummages through his pocket.

'What he got on his right pocket…' The psychometer notices.

"Warning given, executing the target." The security robots extends its legs making more intimidating and open itself up, IT's wheel puts in overdrive as it charges the criminal and Carlos follows, "Shit!" Joshua ran towards him.

Before the robot was about to attack him, the man threw something that makes static sounds from the robot; ready to be explode. Carlos was in danger through its blast range. Joshua grabs Carlos from his behind as he protects Carlos with his own body costing his own welfare on the line, thus blasting them towards the desk.

Logan squirms, but the man still clamps him down. "Opps." He smiles as bit surprised at the moment, he has taken down the robot and he also hit someone else.

"What was…?" Carlos finds his bearing as he notices someone in front of him. It was Joshua who was injured by protecting his junior. The Latino gasps in terror seeing his senior on the floor, with metal shards lodged in his bag and some on his back and bleeding on his head. It was the result of Carlos' blockheaded recklessness. "Joshua!"

"Never…charge into an enemy…without a plan in mind," Joshua reminds weakly at his junior about his motto, He did this on purpose since he knew that Carlos was about to charge recklessly without thinking, This should be enough to teach him a lesson. "Never forget that 'kay?" He smiles again as he lies on the floor unconscious. A sound of advice that future Carlos has forgotten.

"Why did you…" Carlos was about to ask.

"Hey," Carlos looks at him as he kicks him in the face by the robber, still grabbing Logan. He looks at the unconscious Joshua on the floor. "So there was another one of you." He figures that he was right.

"Carlos!" Logan calls desperately for his hurt friend. The robber hangs Logan in the air.

"You think you can just take me down like that idiot over there?" The robber asks a rhetorical question with Carlos on the floor. Carlos tries to get up but the robber stomps on his feet as form of torture, thus spraining his left foot.

Logan was terrified seeing Carlos in pain, Cannot help but to be tearful at the moment. "Carlos!" He cries out for his friend. "Please stop!"

"You gotta be kidding." The robber scowls seeing Carlos getting up. He hasn't fallen, figuratively yet. He lies on the floor, gripping his hand. _'It's all my fault.'_ Carlos blames himself for being reckless. _'I charged in so recklessly and now…Logan…Joshua-senpai…is in this state, this below than a half-baked job!'_ The robber lifts his feet off of Carlos' foot. Carlos manages to stand on his hands while the man was distracted by Logan's crying.

"Tch, I wasted time," The robber said himself, still couldn't handle Logan crying.

With him distracted, this should be Carlos' chance, He extends his arm, trying to reach on to Logan. _'But…'_ Yet the robber stomps his arm on the floor, making Carlos wince in pain. Logan couldn't handle to watch Carlos suffer on the floor.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Please Stop it!" Logan begged the man to stop the violence, yet He and the robber realize that Carlos' free hand grabs his leg.

"No matter what happens…" He weakly says. "…I'll save you no matter what!" Carlos whispers to himself.

"Huh? What are you gonna do-" Then the robber was interrupted when Logan disappears. The robber notices that his hostage disappeared.

Logan who was on the outside of the bank, He didn't realize on what happened. "Outside?"

"A teleporter huh?" The robber reveals Carlos' ability, which Logan overhears.

Logan slams on the shutters. "Carlos! Are you inside? Why me?" Logan asked why Carlos didn't he teleport himself.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

"Hurry, Carlos! Get outside quickly!"

Carlos smiles on him, "I'd like to, But sadly I don't know how to teleport myself yet. And also..." He looks up to the criminal. "This incident isn't resolved yet." The robber was angered him at this situation.

"Carlos…" Logan pleads for Carlos to come out, till he heard a smack inside the bank and went silent. He has no other choice.

"Someone!" Logan desperately cries for help, "Anybody out there! Please help us!" At the same time a certain boy from a prestigious school notice him and people began to caught his attention. "A robber! Judgment is…at the mercy of the robber!" The smart boy begs for help. The boy from Palmwoods Middle School watches with a Penguino strap on his bag.

Carlos rubs his bruises a bit as he recovers from the blows. "Let me guess what you're thinking," The robber says as he began to guess which made Carlos look at him "'It's been a while since the alarm went off. Anti-Skill should be here soon.'" He looks at the employees, terrified of him "'If I keep him busy so no hostages get taken, we win.'" He finishes guessing as he looks at Carlos. "Am I right on?" His guess making Carlos grits his teeth in frustration.

"But, you can't say I'm actually trapped in here." He points out as he took a metal ball on his hand as he threw the ball to the side. The ball slowly but constantly moves at the same speed as well as the fact it wasn't affected by gravity, The metal ball cracks the windows and then rips apart the metal shutters making Carlos speechless on what he saw, The metal ball falls on the ground like a marble.

The robber took out another metal ball. "Equal Speed," He said as he began explaining, he threw another metal ball on the side. "Anything I throw will continue to move at the same speed until it breaks or I stop it." He explains after throwing six metal balls in the side. He creates a hole, large enough for him to escape. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Carlos stares at the mess he did, He had witness his esper ability has power. "There's no time."

"Hey!" Carlos looks at the robber. "Use your power to extract the money. IF you do that I will let everybody go." The robber demands Carlos to the simple tasks in exchange for the victims' freedom. Carlos was still surprised to respond. "Actually…How about you join up with me? If we worked together we'd be invincible! How about that?" The robber invites him to team up with him to do crimes, because of his ability to teleport their countless possibility to do crimes.

With the robber kept going on Carlos was still pondering as he put a hand on his right eye as he looks at his injury on his left hand. 'It was the worst first job ever.' The Latino concluded that this was his first "**real**" job ever. '_I was impatient and acted rashly, getting everyone caught up. But…'_ He clenches his fist and stands up again.

"That's right, I…" The robber change from a smile to frown, "…absolutely refuse!" He turned down his invitation to be a criminal. "Team up with you? Give me a fuck, you're just a son of a bitch who hides at the corners who would attack a bank without using lackey with him are just plain stupid and had nothing to do here but live like a rat." Carlos criticizes the robber is just a pathetic criminal. On the side, Joshua heard on what Carlos said, he just smiles, proud of his junior. "Besides, I…" Meanwhile, Logan was still desperately cries for help from the apathetic masses.

"My heart is finally set!" Logan hears Carlos yells as he looks at the hole where he and the robber are. "I swore in my heart: 'I absolutely won't lose!'." Carlos declares his determination that he will never give up, that he will change to loneliness to passion as we hold different power to hold the eternal message that will change the world.

"That so?" The robber wasn't amused by his blustering. "Too bad." The robber covers his face with his hand.

Carlos prepared himself to attack, determined enough to take him down. 'Even though his ability has power, But the speed isn't gonna cut it, As long as my legs do as I say…' He prepares himself even with his sprained foot.

"In that case," The robber shows a terrifying expression. "Then die now!" The robber threw several metal balls with considerable speed, destroying Carlos' predictions. "I never said I could only throw one at once!" He adds something. Then Carlos saw the reflection being pummeled by Equal speed.

Then suddenly a powerful and hot beam of silver light comes out from the outside, completely disintegrates the metal balls with slight white electricity coming out. Carlos was surprised by the sudden theatrics; he took this opportunity to take him down. The robber didn't realize that the metal balls were gone. Thanks to his training; Carlos grabs the robber's chest and kicks his left foot and slams him down with his hand on the floor, But not before, he took another metal ball directly towards his puny head, Yet he freeze when Carlos had the robber's knife pointed at his neck.

Carlos narrows his eye at the criminal. "Who do you think is faster? You're metal spheres that can't kill me or my teleport who can kill you in an instant?" The Latino threatens him darkly with a knife he could teleport straight to its heart enough to kill him, forcing the man to concede in defeat. "Damn it…" The robber sighs in defeat. Carlos sighs in exhaustion as he smiles in victory.

People from the outside started to cheer and some sighs heavily in relief while Logan faints as the sirens of the Anti-Skills in the air. The blonde teenager points as he smiles and later leaves, not taking credit for his deed that day. As the day was beginning to be ceased, the information is getting collated; Joshua was getting treated by an Anti-Skill while Carlos was being treated by Logan. "Wow, Carlos that was amazing. To think you were able to finish the incident alone…" Logan compliments for Carlos' hardworking while putting a cast on Carlos' sprained foot.

"Ah…" Carlos looks up in the ceiling wondering about that ray of silver light came from. 'What on earth was that?' Carlos was a bit troubled by that event.

"I will also promise." Logan said that caught Carlos' attention. "Follow your convictions and prove to others and swear to your heart that you'll never give up." Logan mentions on the day that they met back in School District 2. "I will swear to my heart that I will never give up. I won't hold back to my fears anymore. And also I'll be an awesome Judgment agent just like you!" The smart boy smiles and proves to Carlos that he will work hard and be a great Judgment agent.

The Latino sighs as smiles to Logan. "Let me make that promise too." Joshua looks at Carlos and Logan. "Up till now, I thought I could do anything alone; then you opened my eyes and see the way." Carlos admitted that he can't do anything, Joshua smiles that Carlos learns his lesson, as sign that he's really growing up.

"So from now on, Like the day we met; We step to a higher stage, even with different power we hold we will change loneliness to passion and grow in contempt." He lets out his hand out to Logan. Logan smiles to Carlos as the smart boy extends his hand as he accepts.

"Yeah,"

It was a promise of growing up, on that day whiter the winter has already visited in that white city in a marvelous yellow sunset. That day that they will continue to bring out the message that no man is an island; That way no people will be left behind and grow alone.

Back in the present day, the framing device has finished its duty. It was not long after Carlos has told the story to Kendall Knight about him and Logan.

"Wow, That's a nice story." Kendall smiles, appreciating it that he gets to know more about him and Carlos. The Latino didn't respond with sweat dripping on its face.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Carlos turns away from Kendall. _'So that's what he meant by "promise"…'_ Carlos was being egghead for not remembering. _'How am I going to apologize to Loges now?'_ Carlos asks himself how to apologize after acting like a reckless dick. Then his phone began to ring.

Kendall rose an eyebrow at Carlos wondering about in his head. "Hello, Carlos here," "Huh? Logan did."

Back at the Judgment branch 145th, Logan's work place is cleaned without Logan in it. "Yeah, He suddenly ran out after saying he identified the vehicle burglars." Joshua informs Carlos on his cellphone. "He has been searching it ever since," Carlos picture that Logan is been searching the whole afternoon. "So, Carlos how will you resolve this?" Lucy sips on her drink and smiles.

Back to the Dormitory, "I will…" Carlos tries to reply.

"_"Follow your convictions and prove to others and swear to your heart that you'll never give up."_ Is that is?" Kendall recall on what they both declared in the story. "That's fine. If you have the guts to take him face to face and keep on going…"

Carlos looks at the window as he finally decides.

In the some part of Schooltropolis, Logan continues to run to search for the two idiots and later joined by Carlos who speeds in. Then Carlos catches up to Logan's pace. They both continued running. "What are you complaining about?" Carlos asks much to Logan's angry stare. In a terrible attempt on an apology, "At this rate will never be professionals!" Carlos points out while blushing as he ran faster.

Logan looks at Carlos as if he knew that he finally remembers, He smiles at Carlos and continues to run to catch up with Carlos.

Back at the dorm, Kendall looks at the window in the horizon. "Man, They're so restless…" Kendall comments on the pair.

At the Judgment branch, Lucy looks at the window; "But even so…" Lucy starts.

"I have a feeling, that's their youthfulness fueling their passion." Joshua describes the pair of Logan and Carlos.

Back to Carlos and Logan, They're both running together on the seemingly endless colored horizon. Logan ruins the prose. "Aren't we running to fast?"

"Too soft! I'll overtake you!" The Latino comments for being weak as he overtakes using Pyschospeed.

"Hey! No speeding you cheater!"

* * *

Kendall: Carlos and Logan were so full of youth!

Carlos: Judgment are complex species, Hey Kuya Kenny, Would you like to try? Next time: "Kuya Kenny's first time!" Don't be scared.

Kendall: Totally wrong!

Carlos: Augh!

Next Chapter: Kuya Kenny's first "real" Job.

Song Inspiration:

Carlos and Logan's argument: Papercut by Vanessa Hudgens

Triple Message by Hirano Aya, Shiraishi Ryouko & Tomatsu Haruka

Unanswered Question/s:

- How could Kendall there wasn't people in the way when he fires his Electrogun?


	6. Kuya Kenny's first Real Job

Hello Rushers:

I'd like to inform you that this the next chapter, But I'm going to college now, So I'm gonna be pretty busy from now on, But have no fret; I still write, I'm planning to write a in advance while i'm at it. Anyways, Despite the low readers and lack of review and follows, I have felling I might discontinue this anytime (Too bad though, I was planning a sequel after this), But If I get enough new readers and new followers I might reconsider. I don't want to force you guys, But I also accept anonymous reviews (That means you.) Anyways enough chit chats.

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush and yadda, yadda...**

**Character Facts:**

**Joshua Albarn (Psychometery)**

**- The 4th strongest of the Legendary Level 7, Known as the Untouchable Emperor and The Mind Diver.**

**- The member of the Peace committee known as Judgment. A 4th year High Schooler of Schooltropolis Spartoi Academy. He is the smart and observant and attentive yet easily distracted.**

**- He has a Filipino blood since was raised in the Philippines and then flight to America to Schooltropolis. He has a brown hair and brown eyes.**

**- His Ability is Psychometery; He can read the minds of anyone, read the information of an object through touch. Despite his sensory-type esper and the uniqueness of his AIM-Diffusion Field, He posses Super strength by concentrating his AIM Diffusion field through his fist and his feet powerful enough to create an earthquake almost heard through another state. Also can create transparent strings enough to slice and lift any thing with 30 kilogram weight limit. **

**- Despite his seemingly innocent looks, He has dark and sadistic personality and willing to destroy anyone in any destructive methods. Which scares anyone and enough to make anyone mentally unstable.**

**- Despite his strong feelings for his friends, He is willing to dirty his hands for the sake of his friends and their well-being. **

**- HE is an avid fan for handsome boy bands like Big Time Rush, One Direction and Penguins (Like Gunther).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Kuya Kenny's first "real" Job**

Then as we continue the story in Schooltropolis, An innocent looking white teddy bear inside a bush; near through fare, seemingly innocuous. Then it began to tremble, and then being sucked up by gravity sucking it into itself. A POP sounds off. Some girls screamed due to startle.

"What?" A guy wonders.

"A firework?" A teenage girl guessed.

"That really gave me a shock," A teenage girl sighs in relief.

"Me too…"

Back with Kendall and Carlos in the park after school with Carlos wearing his teal Judgment armband and then a certain blonde guy kicks the vending the machine, spitting out a can of coconut cider without paying, and this time; No Security Robots to bother them. Kendall picks up the can.

"That case again?" Kendall references a case that Carlos has been up in arms about. Opening his can and took a drink.

"Yeah, it's the fifth incident." Carlos sighs again with the same case for days now. "The explosions are small and no one's been injured, however…" Carlos pause his words, pondering about the case.

Kendall sighs as he quenches his thirst. "It's not actually funny, even if it's meant to be a practical joke." Kendall notes that the culprits about there "so called joke". "Anyways, any clues as to the culprit's objectives?" The blonde moves on to a question.

"We finally got a lead yesterday." Carlos answers yet seemed mildly disappointed. "Kuya Kenny, Have you heard of gravitons?"

"Gravitons…" Kendall repeats, wondering about Carlos' question. "You mean gravity particles?" he assumes that gravitons are gravity particles that mediate gravitation.

"Close, in all the case so far, just before an explosion, satellites observe a rapid acceleration of gravitons," Carlos notes as point at Kendall's can with sign the can is made of aluminum. "Using Aluminum as an origin point, they force gravitons to accelerate explosively, scattering aluminum in the surroundings. So basically, they use aluminum into explosive bombs." Carlos finishes explaining, left Kendall pondering.

The blonde looks at the can, "Hm… Why aluminum? "

"That I don't know,"

"'Don't know' so basically, this means an esper is behind it." Kendall points out there might be a lead. "Couldn't you find them instantly if you searched Schooltropolis' databanks?" Carlos was in awe. "All students' abilities are registered there, right?"

Carlos sighs in disappointment, "Of course we tried that." He says in disappointment saying that they already tried. "The ability matching the crime is 'Synchrotron'." He says that as he continues his explanation. "When we filter down to those who'd be able to use it to detonate aluminum, there's only one Level 6 student that fits." Carlos describes that there was a 'lead'.

"If that's the case, she's a culprit-"

"However she has an alibi." Carlos points out deflating Kendall's idea. "She's been hospitalized while crimes were taking place, so it's impossible for her to have committed them." Carlos notes that she isn't a criminal, since she's in the hospital.

"I see. So that's why you're at a dead end." Kendall understood that the Judgment is in a dead end.

"And I hardly doubt there's any problem with the databanks either." Carlos said that there aren't doubts in the Schooltropolis' databanks.

Kendall suddenly hatched an idea. "Could it be…?" Carlos stuck his pondering faces. "The work of an esper who isn't registered yet?!" Kendall says enthusiastically making Carlos unsure of this.

"Hey, how about I help find the culprit?" Kendall suggests that he could offer his assistance.

"No thank you." He shook his head to the left, refusing his offer. "Kuya Kenny, You weren't thinking…"Oh my! This sounds an interesting; I might get to try out my skills on them if they're good." is that it?" Carlos read and guessed Kendall's thought with giving him a hairy eye-ball, saying that Kendall may go after the culprit believing himself as a powerful esper.

"That's not exactly…" The blonde Meltdowner tries to deny.

"There's no point hiding it. Carlitos know what you're thinking!" Kendall didn't respond just gave him a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, How many times must I remind you. Kuya Kenny is just a part of the public. Maintaining order is-"Carlos tries to remind him.

""the responsibility of Judgment", right? Of course I know." Kendall childishly mimicked Carlos usual lines and comments on it with a wry smile on his face.

"If you think you can do Judgment job work purely out of curiosity, YOU are completely and utterly mistaken." Carlos points out that Judgment isn't JUST beating the shit out of criminals, IT's much, MUCH more.

Kendall grits his teeth, feeling a bit angry about Carlos underestimating him. "Like I said it's not-" Kendall reiterates that it's not his intention. The Carlos silences him with a finger on his lip.

Carlos pulls away his finger on Kendall's lip. "Let me promise this to you: Panguna: Don't run recklessly into trouble!"

"What's with that one-sided demand?" Kendall tries to defend yet interrupted by Carlos.

"Pangalawa:" Carlos adds another finger on his finger. "Even if you get caught up in trouble by chance, you are forbidden to fight alone. Wait for Judgment to arrive." Carlos said his second demand.

"Hey! But it's over by the time you arrive!" Kendall comments on some Judgment branches are lacking in punctuality.

"Pangatatlo:" Carlos adds a finger on his fingers. "Don't wear boxer shorts under your shorts!"

Kendall turns red after hearing boxers, referring to his boxers. "My boxers had nothing to do with this!?" Kendall bellows embarrassingly about his boxers while blushing embarrassingly red.

"I'd also like to discuss about your clothing and you're personality while were at the subject," Carlos notes as he continues. "I've notice that you are lacking awareness of your status as the Palmwoods' Silver Gun that people around you might be starting a rumor about it; but luckily your Carlitos is here to fix that."

"That's because…" Kendall tries to defend.

"Please save your question till the end of the lecture," The Latino gestures him to stop and listen, which Kendall did. "If you had even the slightest awareness, Then you find wouldn't hug your giant Pickles Duck while you slept or find Penguino floating in the bath entertaining, and you'd put a an end to your childish taste." Carlos went on with his long tirade which finds Kendall to be super irritating, so irritating that he disintegrates the empty can with his ability.

"There's more!" Carlos went on with his sermon. "Those immeasurably infantile, pastel underwear and pajamas – as the second strongest Level 7 of Schooltropolis…" Carlos keep ranting on and on about his childish pajamas some that is unfit and unbecoming of the second of the Level was near his boiling point with a vein coming out of his head and resisting the urge to kill him. "A-Are you…"

Then his tantrums and boils over. "ARE YOU MY FREAKING DAD?!" Kendall screams to the heavens…inside a certain restaurant. Logan is with him for a reason.

"Um…" Logan couldn't respond after hearing all that Kendall went on what Carlos said.

Kendall slams his hands on the table, shaking their cups a little. "What do you think, Hortense?!" He yells and asks at Logan for his opinion. Still angry at Carlos,

"U-Um… Why don't you take a seat Kendall, like **now**…" Logan asks Kendall to have seat with the emphasis of now.

Kendall looks at Kendall confusingly as the smart boy points at his right side, many people looking at him. He didn't realize that he caught so much attention thus embarrassing himself in a dining establishment. The blonde Meltdowner laughs weakly as he takes a seat.

"This is what I think, but he probably doesn't want you getting involved in dangerous events." The smart boy states his opinion.

"Tch, Dangerous," Much to Kendall's chagrin.

"More importantly about the "graviton case"…" Logan moves onto more serious matter.

"So that's what you're calling it,"

Logan nods. "At first they were empty cans in garbage bins, but we've been receiving reports that they've been putting aluminum in more harmless things like stuff toys and children's bags."

"That must be awful."

"So I'm not exactly sure on what you said about Carlos, I'm sure his trying to not getting you involve in this." Logan was about to said something.

"I'm sorry for the wait," The waitress apologizes as Logan looks at her. "Here's your jumbo fruit parfait that you ordered." She brings a huge glass of parfait with different layers of flavors of ice cream with whip cream wafer sticks, sliced apples and chocolate shavings on top.

Logan licks his lips on his newly delivered parfait. "Yay, it's here!" He grabs a desert spoons. "Thanks for the food!"

"HOR—TENS—SE MI-TCH-ELL!" A voice that stop Logan from eating his parfait.

Logan turns around seeing Carlos with a scolding look with arms at his side. "C-Carlos!"

Carlos looks at Kendall whom the blonde responds as he his face away as he puffs which Kendall latters ignores him. "You had a lot of fucking nerve for slacking in a place like this, common we have patrolling to do," The Latino berates at Logan for slacking off.

"Ye-yes sir," Logan responds yet despite the latter's remonstrations he has a parfait to finish. "But my parfait…" Logan whines as Carlos grabs him by the ear and drags him away. "Ow,Ow,Ow…"

Before Carlos has a chance to drag Logan away Kendall stepped in. "I personally asked Logan to come with me," Kendall points out that made Carlos turned to his friend. "If you have any complaints, then say them to me."

"Not at all, Go personally asks Judgment for your issues." Carlos corrects his senior that it's his job to answer complaints.

"Oh, so an opinion of a commoner doesn't ring a bell to you?" Kendall replies that an opinion of a civilian such as himself doesn't mean anything.

"Have you forgotten Kuya Kenny?" The Latino reminds him, "Judgment work isn't just simple as throwing a coin in the air and shot your Electrogun and beating the shit out criminals you know," The Latino's justification left Kendall surprised from his seat.

"Hey wait!" Kendall was about to protest yet he walks away while dragging Logan away. Kendall gave up and sits down. "What's with him acting all high and mighty? All he says is Judgment this, Judgment that." Kendall complains about Carlos' constant obsession about his work in Judgment. "How about try getting there before I beat the shit of criminals just for once?!" He sighs annoyingly for Judgment's lack of punctuality and alertness and then he notice a certain teal armband, Logan lefts his armband on the table. Kendall goes outside of the restaurant; He looks around with the armband on his hand, realizing they were long gone. "Well whatever," He looks at the Judgment armband on his hand. "I'll return to him later,"

"What are you doing lounging around here?" He hears a serious voice calling him. Kendall turns to his side, IT was Joshua had a serious look on his face and arms folded but Kendall didn't know him at all. They've met just at this point.

"Um…" Kendall couldn't respond at all as he points a finger to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you assistant." Joshua nods, referring to him as his colleague.

"Assistant?" repeated by the blonde Meltdowner, still had no idea what he was talking about until he notices the same teal armband with racing white stripes with twin swords emblazoned, pinned on his right upper arm of his polo. "Ah, you see, Earlier I was-"

"Come on, hurry up and put your armband on and let's go." Joshua grabs his colleagues' hand and tries to drags him to which Joshua felt a spark when he touched him.

"Wait, going where?"

"To do work of course, you didn't know?" The older guy looks at him questioningly.

"Work? Meaning…" He looks at the Judgment armband on his hand.

Joshua takes a step closer. "What's going on with you? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you around the archives and the other branches…" He stops and thinks for a moment, "Are you a new recruit?" He asks to which Kendall smirks as he hatches an idea.

"Yes! I'm the newly assigned here the name's Kendall!" The blonde esper lies as he introduces himself earlier cheerfully.

"Kendall…Hmm? Where have I known that name before…" Joshua ponders a bit on how he heard Kendall before.

"Um, what's your name senpai?"

"Oh, I'm the senior in charge of branch 145th, Joshua Albarn…"He replies to Kendall's question which made Kendall jaw-dropped.

"THE Joshua Albarn?" Kendall repeats to which he nods plainly, "You mean the Schooltropolis 4th strongest of the Legendary Level 7's: The Untouchable Emperor: Psychometery, Joshua Albarn?" Kendall said in detail.

The older Psychometery chuckled, "The one and only."

"Pleased to meet you, Joshua-senpai!" Kendall bows and honored to meet his fellow Level 7 esper and senior in Judgment.

"Same here," To which Joshua accepts.

'_I'll show that know-it-all Carlos that I'm perfectly capable of Judgment work too.'_ Kendall thoughts to machinate his plan to show to Carlos that he is also capable of working in Judgment. _'Arrows or Guns, Bring it on!'_

However in a seemingly unknown convenient store, to where Joshua and Kendall are in know. "Here you go," Joshua hands off a broom to Kendall.

Kendall is unsure how to react, "What's this?" He asks on what's he is on all about.

"What do you mean? It's a broom of course,"

"I see…"

"We got a request to clean up this place." Joshua fills Kendall to what to do, Leaving Kendall on how to react. "Umm… I'm part of Judgment am I…?"

"Yes, It's our job to maintain the cleanliness of the city even if other people drop carelessly," He explains that being a Judgment member is an example to be a civilized student/civilian in the city. "Didn't you learn that in training?" He moves to a question with a raised eyebrow. Kendall didn't know what to do. "Oh~ that's right!" Kendall awkwardly laughs it off making Joshua a bit confuse and a bit happy.

Then Kendall and Joshua starts sweeping the litter of the ground. Making Kendall to wonder about his plan to prove to Carlos on how capable he is to be a Judgment agent. He expects that it would be working on crime scenes and crimes yet this? He didn't expect it would do community service. _'Is this what Judgment's job is?' _he wonders about his current doing on what he's doing is a truly a Judgment job. Then a man threw a piece of rolled up crumbled paper on the ground on where Kendall was cleaning, surprising Kendall a bit. "Hey! Don't do that!" He scolds the litterbug; the man turned around and drank his soda, left an empty can. "Oh, Take care of this too will you?" He threw the empty can on the pavement.

Kendall is getting pissed off by the man's lack of cleanliness and rude attitude; Then white electricity sparks and atom bubbles coming from his head, "I said don't do that…Didn't I?" Then he attacks the man defenseless man by he stomping on the ground delivering a small shock on the ground under the man's feet, then leaving him shocked under his feet and stumbles on the ground.

"Hm? That's what you get for littering, Reap-" He taunts the man for being a litterbug. Then Joshua hits Kendall with his broom hard, Joshua has disappointing look on his face with an arm on his side and another hand on his broom, ending his taunting attacked.

Meanwhile back to Logan and Carlos, Carlos was outside the restaurant waiting for Logan. The Latino had his arms folded, "Seriously, There are limits for carelessness but leaving your armband…" The Latino notes latter for being carelessness. Then he saw a swing of the door, it was Logan coming out of the restaurant with a sad look on his face. "Was it there?" He asks.

"Well…I couldn't find it, and they said they didn't find one. I'm so sorry," The smart boy apologizes for being careless. "It can't be help I guess, we'll just write an apology letter later." Carlos shrugs the incident, "Any ways, let's go back to the branch and tell James-" His words where halt when he saw someone on the sidewalk. It was a girl about six years old with brown pigtail, slightly paled skin wearing a red blouse with a criss-crossed skirt and brown doll shoes. She was crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

Logan and Carlos approached the lost girl; Logan kneels down on the girl, "What's wrong?" The girl stopped crying and looked at the taller boy. "Are you lost?" The smart boy consoles the young girl.

Meanwhile back to Joshua and Kendall. "You don't HIT other people with your powers thoughtlessly like that with no fair reason!" The older psychometer scolds his junior for being a jerk.

"But-"

"Not buts mister! Protecting and upholding the rules and using force are fundamentally different things."

"U-um…Oh, that's right! You see in training-" Kendall tries to refer his training that he didn't take.

"Use common sense not you learn in training."

Much to Kendall's chagrin, then he heard a laughing voice which he imagines Carlos' reaction when he sees it now, 'Hahaha, Judgment's work isn't so simple…' Kendall's imagining Carlos laughing at him mocking him, he grits his teeth.

"Seriously…"

"I'll work hard!?" Kendall declares determined to outshine Carlos. Which startles Joshua a bit, "I'll do it whatever it takes!?" He raises his hand to proof his self-proclamation to work hard.

Joshua smirks at Kendall, "I like your spirit of yours. Then prove it." He dares him to prove him to do. Action speaks louder than words,

Then it was montage, Kendall was reading an atlas on Schooltropolis while Joshua consoles a young lady who appears to be lost in the city, The older Judgment agent points her the direction to where his destination she wished to go. Kendall inverts the atlas around and inverts to the right then he inverts around as he saw the destination the lost woman, Kendall was about to help her yet The lost woman left and was already helped by Joshua who was waving her goodbye, The next one was a kid whose having a hard time starting his toy helicopter, Then Joshua and Kendall approaches the kid. The kid explain about his broken toy, Then Kendall says he'll help him, He applies a bit of unstable atomic shock through the middle of the toy, then when kid manages to control the helicopter as he watches fly in the sky sadly, The unstable charge from Kendall's electrons caused an electric discharge to the toy helicopter as it crash lands on the river, Joshua sighs in Kendall's effort to help. The next one was when He and Joshua passed by as he saw a young girl and young man on an alley, who is seemingly, tries to hurt her which made the young girl blush making the blonde Meltdowner blushes, before the man tries to do something, Kendall went to the middle to stop his "actions" then he guided the young girl out of the alleyway yet Kendall turned seeing the young girl back to the young man and it turns out it was couple flirting with his girlfriend then he saw something inappropriate then he turns away and yet he looks at the couple much to Kendall's embarrassment. Kendall and Joshua went to the Crepe Rablm, Joshua was buying crêpes as Kendall sat on a park bench, feeling somewhat tired.

Kendall sighs in failure, "Man, I'm so useless…"

Then Joshua hands him a crepe to Kendall, "Thanks," He accepts the crepe. Joshua sat down with him as he took a bite from his crepe. He looks at Kendall who still staring at his crepe still sad about being useless.

"I take it that field work is completely different from training?" Joshua guess if the Judgment work is different to what Kendall thought.

"Yeah…" Kendall admits honestly. "More Like, I couldn't read maps, or hold back or read the mood that badly…" he was ready to continue with a list ready on his mind.

The older Psychometer smiles, he can relates through Kendall's failures, "You know I used to be like that," Kendall turns to his senior. "Reading maps, Reading moods…It takes a lot of hard work and dedication even if know the whole city by heart." Hearing his anecdote, Kendall smiles which is perfectly natural for a first timer like him.

Then a cellphone rang, It was Joshua's phone he bring out his phone as he answers a call. "Hello, Joshua here…huh…Hm…Understood, We'll search for it ASAP." He presses the end call on his phone. "Kendall finished your crepe we had a request call from the other branch."

"A request call?"

"Yeah, we were requested to search for a bag."

"A bag…" Kendall instantly recalls from his conversation from Logan earlier. _'But we've been receiving reports that they've been putting aluminum in more harmless things like stuff toys and children's bags.'_ It was about the graviton case that was relating about children bags and stuff toys so this request call we'll turn into a real disaster if not careful.

"Could this bag be a children's bag?" Kendall asks seriously to his senior.

Seeing Kendall asked like that which made him surprise. "Oh, You catch on fast. It's a pink bag with flowers on it; they left it on a bench and dog made off with it." Joshua explains to Kendall from which made Kendall surprise.

Kendall stood up with a surprise look, "A Dog?! That's bad! We've got to catch that dog!" He went on priority mode seeing that dog holds a horrible bomb if that happens.

"You're right; it'll be a total mess if it drops from somewhere." The older psychometer says calmly.

"Dropped somewhere?!"

"Or maybe someone will take it and then the bag then explodes right in front of their faces." He says calmly with humor as he laughs it off.

Hearing the word 'explodes' seeing his senior perfectly calm and then does a bad joke that might happen. "Explode…Quickly! We need to recover it quickly!?" The blonde teenager says worriedly informing his senior to recover it quickly.

Seeing Kendall hyper-active over a bag which made Joshua a bit surprise to which he agrees. "Calm down Kenny. Let's find that bag."

In a narrow alleyway, Kendall inches himself into it. Trying to search for the bag that was taken away, "Sorry Kendall, I just can't fit there." Joshua apologizes to Kendall as he cannot fit.

"Well when you define "fit" this is not what I…" Kendall points out as he gasps noticing something horrible.

"Kendall, what's wrong?"

"I saw something, with many legs…" Kendall let out a manly scream leaving Joshua step back. "KYAAAAAAA, DON'T COME NEAR ME!?"

In a grassy riverbanks with the same goal, Joshua and Kendall searches for the bag. "Man, Where is that bag already…" The blonde teenager complained suddenly he notices something horrible which he jerks away seeing the monstrosity.

Joshua notices Kendall's sudden jerk, "What's wrong?"

"I saw something…with no legs…" Then he screams running away. "KYAAAAA, DON'T COME NEAR ME!?" He screams away runs away afterwards; Making Joshua laugh seeing Kendall's fear of bug really cracks him up, the next location under the bridge with Kendall and Joshua to search for a bag, Joshua on top touching the bridge gaps for the bag and Kendall on the bottom, "It's not here…" Joshua mutters with Kendall struggling on the bottom.

'_Why am I on the bottom?' _Kendall thought, having a hard time lifting him. '_Speaking of which, it's not a cat. No matter how you look at it, were not searching the right places._' Kendall notes on how matter they look at it; they're searching for the wrong places.

"Kendall, could you move to the right." The older teenager asked.

"Sure…" Kendall struggles to comply which then a hairy worm-like falls from Kendall's nose. "KYAAAA! Scary bugs get off!" Kendall screams as he shakes the bug off his nose, having trouble with his footing. Kendall was flinging around Making Joshua imbalance making them to struggle their balance which lead them to a throbbing head after a fall.

Meanwhile at Judgment branch 145th, James and Carlos doing their jobs with both of them on phones. "I see, So it's not on Area F either. Understood, keep searching we appreciate the help." James ends the call as he put down the phone down, he sighs for no luck whatsoever. Then he heard a door open.

"Hi guys! Is Logan in?" Lucy intrudes while headphones on her ears holding an iPod player on her hands and a school bag on her shoulder.

"He's over there." James points Lucy to where Logan is, and then the telephone rang. "Carlos, phone." James points to which the Latino answer, "Hello, This Judgment Branch 145th…"

Then Lucy finds Logan sitting on a sofa. "Hey Loges, I've found the new album of BTR I was looking-" Before she could finish, "Shh…" Logan shushed her shut to which she shuts her mouth. "She was worn out then she fell asleep." Then she saw a certain pig-tailed girl on his lap sleeping snuggled in the smart boy's pants.

"So cute~" She bawled of the cuteness of the kid. "Do you have a kid Logan?"

"Right…Wait what?"

"So, when does his raven hair grow out?"

Logan blushes about his hair, "I'll have you know, this a man's haircut." He defended his boy hair.

"That huh?"

"I'll have you know I don't have any kids!?"

"But lookie, her eyes matches yours."

"No they don't!"

Then the small girl fidgets a bit and stirs to her sleep. "Now , now, Keep it down or she'll wake up." She whispers to Logan as she dominates teasing Logan.

"It's your fault Lucy!" Logan whispers loudly for Lucy's teasing.

"Sorry, just having fun." She apologizes, removing her iPod and putting it to her bag. "Anyways, What's with the kid? A lost child?"

"Of course not, she asked us to help her look for her bag." Logan explains the situation, "Apparently it was a birthday present from her parents, so while James and Carlos requesting help from other branches, I'm keeping watch over her." He finishes his explanation filling Lucy in.

"Wow. But getting help from other branches? Isn't that a bit too much?" Lucy says that requesting help from other branches was a bit overboard.

Logan looks at the girl, "It's a fundamental aspect of Schooltropolis to be separated from your family." He explains the situation to Lucy. "Everyone is proactive when it comes to this kind of thing." He explains that it's the part of their job to guide young kid despite the fact being separated from their parents. Lucy brought her good luck charm from her bag; it was a green guitar pick with a four leaf-clover. "Judgment does all sorts of things, don't they." Lucy states with a calm voice. She looks at the girl sleeping on Logan's lap whispering "Good girl…" She smiles at the kid and Logan as a member of Judgment. "Must be hard…" She indicates it must be hard.

Then meanwhile Kendall is facing his own hardship as a Judgment agent, as he keeps up his charades as a Judgment agent he was walking by a footpath, looking for Joshua. "Where is that dude where you need him?" Kendall sighs as he walks by a man with headphones walked passed by him and two student bump into him. The man with the headphones ignore the two goons, one of the goon grabbed him in the head and pinned him on the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve do you?"

"Bumping into someone without even an apology?"

"But you're the one who bump-" The man with the headphones tries to reason yet received a punch in the face.

"You think you can just talk back at me like that?" He says sarcastically as he lands a kick on the man's stomach. Kendall notice noises of beating skin, Then he tries to help the man yet he saw someone while the goon was about to punch the man however the fist was caught by none other than Joshua who had a deep, angry yet calm look on his face.

"You should know; I don't give two shits on bullying; you don't assault people even when they had headphones on." Joshua says as he grips harder on the goon's fist.

"You bastard-" The second goon was about to punch him yet he freeze when Joshua points a long, silver, double-edged dagger he holds with his free hand as he points the blade under his chin. "Dare interrupt, and your next." He dared the guy go on to which the guy shuts up, as he put his attention back on the guy.

"You say sorry to him," He points to the man with headphones. "Or you're in for a treat."

"Why would I apologize to the jerk who-"The first goon spat which Joshua indicates a wrong answer, so he hid the blade underneath his polo as he twist the man's arm, making him hissed in pain. "Wrong Answer," He says darkly as he adds a powerful blow with his knee on the twisted elbow making the man cry in pain he then threw a punch on the second goon's stomach as he grab the first man arm as he hit them both thus throwing them off on the path.

"Get out of my sight, the next time you bully another people, you're in for a treat." The older psychometer threatens both goons with a dagger on his hand while smiling innocently. The two goons looks underneath his innocent smile is a dark and twisted man; the two goons ran away, crying like babies. Joshua hid his blade back into his pocket. "Are you okay?" He asks serenely to the man with the headphones as he offered his hand to him, to which he did helping him up.

"Thanks," The man with the headphones thanks him, as he bows his head down.

"No need, But next time; Wear one headphone that way, you'll be more aware kay?" Joshua advises the dude to wear only one head phone while traveling, which he nods smilingly and walks away.

Joshua claps his hands to remove some solid dirt on his hand. "Joshua-senpai?" Joshua heard Kendall's voice.

"Hey Kendall, Sorry if you had to see that." Joshua apologizes, scratching the back of his neck. "Those bitches pissed me off for some weird reason. Anyways, did you find the bag?" He moves on about the bag.

"Yeah, about that…"Kendall scratches his head.

"So not here either huh?" Joshua ponders a bit. "Where else haven't we looked…" Kendall notices his senior pondering.

They went to the children playground with kids, Some playing in the swing, some are in the slide, some are running around all over the place. "Here," Joshua said making Kendall even more worried.

"No way…was It here…"

"Yeah, Kids don't know how to deal with stray dogs." Joshua says about that some kids are afraid of dogs.

"No, that's not the issue here," Kendall misunderstands him, still has his mind fixates on the bomb thing.

"You're right; Kids are sometimes bitten with rabies…"

"Like I said, that's unrelated!"

"Anyways, Let's just search okay? You go look over there." Joshua points to the location where Kendall will have to look as he starts.

"Ignore me?!"

"Good Luck!"

"Geez…"Kendall sighs in frustration, Joshua ignoring the danger behind it.

"Are you in the Judgment person?" A childish voice caught his attention. Kendall looks around he was surrounded by a group of children.

"Wow, A Palmwoods Middle School uniform!" A young boy awes.

"A rich boy!" Another kid comments on his current status.

Kendall couldn't react with kids surrounding him. "Um…" Then he felt his shorts were pulled down. Some kids were looking at his blue penguin boxer shorts. "He got shorts under his shorts." He points out, revealing the shorts

"Why is he wearing something like that?" He questions about a middle schooler wears a boxer shorts, having no delicacy on the kids. "Maybe cause he' a rich dude?" Then Kendall can feel his cheek getting warmer with the kids embarrassing him and criticizing his … undergarments.

"Don't you have normal underwear?" The kid in front of him asked about having underwear underneath his short.

"I've got them on underneath!?" Kendall thrashes with some kids holding his shorts, trying to pull back his shorts on.

"No underwear!?"

"No underwear Judgment!"

The kids were teasing about his no underwear, That Carlos was pointing out. "I said that's not it!?" Kendall tries to explain.

"A dog," A kid points, Which Kendall looks it was the cougar dog that is holding the pink bag with flowers- in its jaw.

"There it is!?" Kendall points the culprit who stole the bag, which the dog saw him and ran with the dog. "Joshua-senpai!" He calls out his senior who still searching on the bushes, Joshua immediately reacts yet he trips on the ground in defeat.

"Just leave it to me!?" Kendall runs and chased the dog; The dog was fast and outrunning him in the process a bit, "IT's fast. No choice." Kendall has no choice but to use his esper ability, He released white bubbles from his head and electricity coming out from head, he concentrates a shot gathering in a single point then he fires the concentrated atomic shock on the nearest lamppost causing an overload breaking both bulbs, thus damaging public property. The cougar backs away scared from the sudden electronic burst.

"You're mine!" Kendall holds his arms and finally has the dog in his arms, yet sadly the dog doesn't have the bag then he notices the bag falling to a near fountain. "Seriously…" He dashes through the fountain. "HE's not afraid of all attention, HE's not afraid of running wild, How come he's so afraid of fallin' in love, HE's not afraid of scary movies, HE's like the way we kiss in the dark, But HE's not afraid!?" As if distorting reality, He ran very fast enough with atomic shocks scratching the sandy surface to catch the bag, "I'm not AFRAID!?" Then there was a splash of water sprayed in the air.

"Kendall!" Joshua called out along with kids went to the fountain about Kendall.

Then Kendall has the bag on his hand and still dry, sacrificing his dry clothes for the sake of the bag. "Objective safely acquired!?" He declares that their goal is successfully satisfied.

"Awesome!" The kids cheered for Kendall's performance. Joshua wears a perplexed look, still using his esper ability for the sake of the bag.

"Nicely done, Knight. You've done well." Joshua commends Kendall for his hard work. He grabs the bag out of Kendall's hand. Making Kendall even more worried.

"Are you sure you should be handling that? We should be calling a bomb disposal unit!?" The blonde teenager said worryingly about the bomb thing.

Joshua's concentration broke when Kendall interrupts him, "Huh? A bomb disposal unit? For what?"

It was at verge of dusk, Carlos, James, Logan along with the kid arrive in the playground, with Joshua on the hands of her bag. The kid runs to Joshua with her bag.

"Here, don't lose it again," Joshua hands in her bag, reminding her not to lose it again. The kid nods, agreeing with him.

Joshua smiles upon a satisfied girl with her bag. "Good Work guys!" Logan commends Joshua's hard work.

"As expected to our Joshua-senpai," Carlos said that is their usual responsible senior.

"Appreciate the compliment, but he's the one who find it." Joshua notes making three of his juniors confuse the senior points out the hero of the day. It was Kendall who had a very tired slouching in the bench.

"Kuya Kenny!"

"Kendall!"

The juniors said simultaneously, making Joshua wonder, "Oh, You know Kendall?"

"I guess you could say that…" Carlos starts.

"His name is Kendall Knight," Logan introduces him to his senior.

"From Palmwoods Middle school," James finishes the introduction.

"Let me guess, The Palmwoods' Electrogun?" Joshua smirks about his guess.

"How did you?" James was speechless about how Joshua knew about this.

"But why is Kendall…" Logan started about his observation on Kendall.

"And why is dirty, drench and dripping wet?" Carlos added why Kendall is tired and drench.

"You see, He jumped into the fountain to protect the bag. Apparently he thought it was going to blow up." Joshua explains the story to them, Then Logan leans through his left he notice something.

"That's my…"He noticed Logan's armband pinned in Kendall's right upper arm.

"Seriously, Kuya Kenny; even after that talk we had." Carlos sighs on Kendall's arrogant behavior.

"But even so, that's totally kindness that's totally like him." Logan comments on Kendall's kindness on that's who he was.

Kendall sighs tiringly having a rough day as a Judgment agent, he hears two footsteps getting closer, and He opens his eyes with Carlos in front of him and Carlos giving him the hairy eyeball with arms on his side. "C-Carlos, Um, This is all big misunderstanding…"

"There's no need to kick up a fuss, Palmwoods Silver Gun-san," Joshua winks, acknowledging Kendall as the Electrogun.

Kendall sighs, and then he panics, "You knew?"

"Already knew when I touched you." Joshua winks at Kendall.

"Over here," James said to the girl which Joshua and Carlos looks behind. Kendall saw the little girl in James' hand, encouraging the girl to do something. "Thank you so much!" She thanked the blonde teenager for helping him recover her bag. Kendall blushed in embarrassment, "Um…Well…" He couldn't reply to which made Carlos, Logan and Joshua smiled. Kendall acknowledges the girl's thank you. Kendall smiles back to the girl. "You are very welcome." The girl was really happy with him.

James smiles at the young girl, "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," The young girl agrees.

"Seriously Kuya Kenny…" Carlos sighs for Kendall's childish antics.

Kendall looks at the skies with the sun setting down as the sun is cut in two by the horizon, proving he's not afraid to face himself to the public, despite being a Level 7 esper and his childish taste. _'I guess that's fine.'_ He smiles in the sky.

Back in the Palmwoods Middle School Dormitory, Kendall was in his bed seemingly tired from the day as a Judgment Agent, "That was one heck of a day." The blonde Meltdowner sighs with a tired voice.

"That's what you get." Carlos states while he was at the side of his room, while combing his hair in the mirror with a bath towel on his waist that just had a bath. "To think you suddenly became a Judgment because you were irritated. Just how childish you are?" The Latino looks at his friend. "I hope you've your lesson," The Latino hopes that Kendall learns his lesson.

"Judgment is really is tough work." The blonde Meltdowner admits his mistakes.

"Kuya Kenny…" Latino heard him right.

"I see you in a better light now." Kendall states that he saw him even better, Hearing that made Carlos gasps and drop his brush. Carlos goes pervert mode as he stood up. "Oh, how long I have waited for this day…" He acknowledges to which Kendall didn't understand what Carlos meant, He turns around to Carlos who disrobes himself revealing his stark naked body. "See me in a better light, please!" Carlos allows himself to let him see his naked body with stars on his eyes. "Look every detail of my body please!"

"You idiot! That's not the kind of seeing I was talking about!" Kendall couldn't stand seeing the abject horror before him; He immediately stood up and dodges Carlos' attempts to get close to him.

"Kuya Kenny! Kuya Kenny!" Carlos cheered as tries to get close with his Kuya Kenny.

In the room 217, the loudness of their voices heightened as the noise gets louder and louder. Carlos is on the verge of making Kendall his own, "Come now!" Carlos scream yet his vision blacked out. Their dorm door opens and crushes Carlos with it accurately. IT was Dorm Master Arthur Griffin the room was silent until Carlos slumps on the floor unconscious. Kendall looks at the dorm master, with a scolding look on his face and Kendall could only smile awkwardly and laughs it off. "YOU'RE TOO NOISY!?" The dorm master yells in the night.

* * *

Another seemingly normal day on 7-11 store, until two Judgment agents enters the building. "This is the Judgment!" The female Judgment Agent declares holding a military shield along with her fellow colleague looking around in the vicinity. "Everyone, Please evacuate the premises immediately!"

The manager of the store approaches the Judgment agents. "Is there something wrong with my store?" The store manager asked the female Judgment agent.

"A Graviton particle acceleration has been detected."

"Graviton?"

"There is the possibility of a bomb in this store."

"A bomb?"

Hearing the word "Bomb" prompting the people to panic and then began to ran to the nearest exit. While she take care the civilians, her partner searches the shelves and aisles for the bomb. "Damn it, Where is it…" He continues his search until he heard a girl shriek, Then she saw a girl on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He approaches the young girl.

"Sorry, I hurt my leg…"

"We have to hurry up and evacuate," He helps the girl stood up as they were about to exit the store, He notice bunny doll under the shelf, the doll began to tremble and sucks into its own gravity. The male Judgment agent sees the horrors, "No way…"

Then the bomb explodes shaking the store a little, luckily; The Female Judgment Agent protects the store manager with her shield that shields them from the powerful blast, Then she realizes about her partner and the girl, Then the girl sit with tears as she witnesses a horrible sight. "Are you okay?" The Judgment Agent asked, "Any injuries?" Then she discovers her partner lying down on the floor, unconscious with his own blood, his clothes tattered and his only evident is his Judgment band unscathed.

"This person…protected me…" The girl stutters as the female Judgment didn't do anything but to witness the bravery the young man is a shield of the denizens of Schooltropolis, He protects the girl with his own body. The ominous winds blow still uncertain who is the culprit as the Graviton case began to grow into an urgent issue.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Man:** I'm doing it…I'm really doing it… I'll show to the world I'm doing it!?

**Kendall**: Doing what? Wait, who are you?

**Joshua:** He is the…

Next chapter: Power and Ability

Song Inspiration: She's Not Afraid by One Direction

**Unanswered Question:**(Don't answer them in the reviews, Try to think it over.)

**- Why did the bomber use Aluminum as mediums for bombs?**

- **Who is the man in the headphones?**

**- What's Lucy green guitar pick signify?**

**- Is the Judgment Agent's alright?**

**- Is Kendall in trouble for damaging public property and impersonating a Judgment Agent?**


End file.
